


临时停车场

by StuckyQT



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, 大概所有需要走链接的以后都在这, 瞎几把搞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyQT/pseuds/StuckyQT
Summary: 就是车





	1. 夕阳红家庭剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我对队长玩巴基jiojio的执念就和墨镜王拍女人小腿的执念一样深【不是】

“我觉得，它们似乎不太欢迎我，”史蒂夫意有所指地小声嘀咕，“我是说你的羊。”  
一瓢热水劈头盖脸地浇下去，水珠顺着史蒂夫金棕色的眉毛和胡须滴滴答答坠落，如同刚刚淋了一场春雨。史蒂夫立刻闭上嘴巴。巴基把水瓢扔进桶里，右手一巴掌拍上史蒂夫的胸膛，alpha乖乖地把胳膊抬了起来。  
“没谁会对总抢自己热水的混蛋有好感，哪怕是羊呢。”巴基甩了甩温热的湿毛巾，没好气地说道。  
史蒂夫像是听到了什么了不得的笑话，胸腔雷鸣般的震动让巴基的手指痒酥酥的，“真的？热水原来是烧来给那群羊的吗？”  
毛巾沿着肩胛游移下来，巴基不置可否地耸肩，指尖若有若无地扫过史蒂夫健硕赤裸的胸膛，“差不多，我看给你擦澡就该用我刷羊的刷子。脏得像是在泥潭里打了个滚。”他咬住嘴唇，重重碾上一道已经结痂的伤口，“总把自己搞得一团糟。”  
史蒂夫闷哼一声，随即掩饰性地咳嗽，“也没有那么糟糕吧，”他像个做错了事的小孩，嘴角耷拉下来，趁巴基不注意，偷摸嗅嗅自己的腋下，“我下次先收拾完再过来。”  
“得了吧。”巴基又舀起一瓢水，浇在史蒂夫肩膀上，尘垢被水流冲刷下去。他揉捏着史蒂夫的后颈，感受到爱人紧绷的后背肌肉逐渐放松，黏糊糊的嗓音甜蜜又无可奈何，“现在嫌弃你也晚啦。我可没地方退货去。”  
“那可不行。”史蒂夫声音里带着笑意，“我都是一百岁的老头子了。你要是不要我，我就没人要了。”  
在史蒂夫的角度正能看见巴基头顶那个可爱的发旋。巴基没立即回答，湿润的嘴唇微微张开。他们靠得很近，温热的气息就倾吐在史蒂夫的胸膛上，他的头发在他们分离的半个月又长了些，半拢起来的发丝还沾着水汽，被体温蒸出一片潮湿的暖意。史蒂夫觉得鼻腔里痒痒的，巴基的味道混着青草香，一股一股的气流掀起来，搔动他最细微的神经。  
“巴克。”史蒂夫忽然低声喊他的名字。  
巴基抬起头，就看见史蒂夫笑吟吟地侧着脑袋，眉毛放松地挑高，眼睫却半敛低垂，顶温柔地注视着他。金色的阳光洒落在金色的草地，史蒂夫的睫毛也是毛茸茸的金色，蓝色的眸子是清澈的蓝，充盈着愉悦的光，爱意似乎永远也用不完，关不住，下一秒就要从眼眶里溢出来，跑出来。巴基认识那种眼神，那种温柔、笃定又惊奇，仿佛就在注视奇迹本身的眼神。  
“怎么了？”他柔声问道，动作轻柔地按上史蒂夫的肩膀，“舒服吗？”  
史蒂夫紧紧抓住巴基的手，把他拉进自己怀里。他用手指抚摸巴基的脸颊，眼角，稍嫌粗糙的指腹温存地磨蹭着他流畅的下颌线条，随后抵住巴基的发顶，声音沙哑而晦涩，“你是该嫌弃我。你那么好看，又那么好闻。”他只是想对巴基说他美极了，美得让他自惭形秽。可话语被堵在喉咙里，因为有成千上万只蝴蝶正在他胃里扑腾搅动，一张口就要全部飞出来。  
瓦坎达的太阳已经开始徐徐下沉，日光柔软而芬芳，余辉悬浮在河边茂盛的水草周围。秋日的黄昏中，一种金色的小虫在薄暮里发着光，像是满天的星星。他的巴基就立在他面前，轻软薄柔的红色的罩裙包裹着他的身体，月光般的灰眸子明净而澄澈，此刻那里面只有他。  
史蒂夫便在这目光中融化了。  
他的双手逐渐向下滑去，兜起爱人柔软丰满的臀，“我想你了，巴克。”他呢喃道，轻得像一声叹息。  
巴基在喉咙里怜爱地咕哝一声，“噢史蒂薇。”手指伸进史蒂夫粗硬的发梢缓缓捋动，史蒂夫便弯身朝向他仰起的温热脸颊，将嘴唇压在他急跳的眼帘上。巴基笑起来，他想说点什么又被史蒂夫用吻堵回去，因此只能在唇舌之间口齿不清地哼哼几句，也许是好吧，也许是傻小子，但更像是我爱你，我也想你了。  
倒在地上的时候史蒂夫用手垫在巴基的后脑，周围的水草被他们压折了一片，向四周放射开来。巴基的呼吸已经变得粗重起来，他的眼角开始泛起殷红的颜色，无意识地舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛这样就能缓解他的紧张。  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”他动了动手腕，好像想要挣脱史蒂夫的桎梏，“别这样。别在这。”  
可是史蒂夫不觉得巴基在认真拒绝他，他的巴基躺在那，声音潮湿绵软，嘴唇那么湿润地看着他，眼睛里闪着细碎的光。他的眼角总是堆着泪珠，看起来委屈极了。史蒂夫没说话，他用眼神描摹那双带着水汽的大眼睛，再一次吻了上去。细细密密的吻从眼角到嘴角，史蒂夫闭着眼睛吻他，用舌头在对方的嘴唇上描绘，大手顺着敞开的罩袍一路探进去。等到巴基呻吟一声终于松了牙关，便迫不及待地与他纠缠到一起。巴基根本不可能拒绝他的吻，他从来没有拒绝过他，他们很快吻得不可开交，唇与舌黏连纠缠，等到快要不能呼吸时才微微离开。  
史蒂夫早就硬了。他温柔地抚摸着巴基的腰线，用指甲不轻不重地剐蹭他从敞开的衣襟处袒露的乳头，巴基的睫毛颤动着，眼泪好像就要落下来。他太敏感了，或者史蒂夫的手总能唤醒他的情欲，而且大概是露天的缘故，零碎的草叶刺扎着他后背和大腿处裸露的皮肤，他的感官像是被放大了好几倍，让他忍不住发抖，连史蒂夫的任何触碰都要比平时要命得多。  
他用仅有的那只手安抚地轻拍史蒂夫的后背，却换来史蒂夫更加粗暴兴奋的亲吻，用舌头挑逗着他口腔的每一寸还不够，还要把手指伸进去，按住他总是忍不住舔唇的舌头。巴基眼眶通红，瞪着身上作乱的alpha，像是在无声地控诉史蒂夫是个大混蛋。  
灼热的勃起抵上巴基湿漉漉的穴口，尽管巴基抱怨过在瓦坎达不习惯穿内裤的初衷是罩裙的布料太薄太柔软，不管怎样好像都尴尬无比，对此史蒂夫曾颇有微词（巴基发誓那绝对是幼稚的占有欲作祟），但不得不说这个难以启齿的小习惯为两人的情事提供了很多方便。即使是一生中难得的安逸时光，他们也总是聚少离多，短暂而匆匆的相遇总是被欲望和性爱填得满满当当。他们不必言语，言语对他们来说太过多余，只需要抓住偷来的时间无所畏惧坦坦荡荡地相爱，在肉体与精神合一的欲望里，让明丽的情焰熊熊燃烧。  
附近灌木丛传来窸窸窣窣的骚动，巴基浑身颤抖，难为情地夹紧史蒂夫的阴茎，“好像有人来了。”他用脚跟顿顿史蒂夫的后腰，右手不安地勾住史蒂夫的脖子，因为抽送的动作气息有些不稳，几乎是嘴唇咬着耳朵用喉咙里的泣音一字一字吐出来了这句话。  
史蒂夫用牙齿咬了一下他的嘴唇，动作却不停，在亲吻的间隙抬起头看了一眼，“没有。我没看见有人啊。”他吻吻巴基红得滚烫的脸蛋，又笑着补充道，“再说就算被人看见又怎么了。瓦坎达的人们不在意这些，我在和我妻子做爱呢。”  
巴基发红的眼睛睁圆了，先是不可置信地眨了眨，再紧紧闭上。史蒂夫知道他在害羞，下面的小穴使劲缩紧，夹得史蒂夫爽得要命。他故意抵着巴基的额头，恶劣地看着巴基此刻羞得连眼睛都不敢睁开的样子，眼底闪耀着恶作剧笑意。  
“好吧。”他说，一手揽着巴基的腰，另一只手托住巴基的屁股。巴基猝不及防地离开地面，只能惊呼着死死搂住史蒂夫的脖子，“你这小混蛋。”他带着哭腔呜咽，想要猛捶史蒂夫的后背又不敢放手，史蒂夫就着交合的姿势把他抵到小木屋的后墙，巴基在这颠簸的路途中死死咬住嘴唇，断断续续地小声抽噎。  
“那你就是小混蛋的妻子。”史蒂夫轻柔地舔弄他被自己咬得红肿的嘴唇，巴基皱着眉，全副心思都放在控制自己不要大叫出声上，因此分不出神来反驳史蒂夫这句不像话的话。他喘息连连，眼泪不受控制地滚出来。史蒂夫这才发现自己真的把人欺负狠了。墙壁的质感像沙砾一样粗糙，隔着薄薄的布料来回摩擦他的后背，巴基连腰都软掉了。史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵，享受着巴基异常紧致的体内，这是一种怎样的双重享受，也就只有身在其中的史蒂夫自己知道。  
史蒂夫终于射精的时候，巴基浑身战栗，抱着史蒂夫脖子的手也失控一样地颤抖，高潮中的巴基紧紧搂住史蒂夫，就像抓住一根救命稻草。他刚刚眼泪流得厉害，这会倒有些难为情，可是眼圈像肿了一样，凌乱的发丝之间夹杂着草屑，看起来狼狈极了。  
巴基懊丧地靠在史蒂夫颈窝，泄愤地又啃又咬，“到底是为什么大家会以为美国队长很老实的？明明早在上个世纪就是个敢伪造五份征兵体检表的大骗子。”  
史蒂夫得意地挑了挑眉，“不要这么较真。美国队长是谁呀，我可不认识他。”他笑着吻上巴基的发顶，“对我这种活了一百年的老人不能这么苛求，我就只是喜欢对你开玩笑。”  
“糟糕的玩笑和毫无长进的幽默感，史蒂薇。”巴基又咬了他一口。  
他翘起盘在史蒂夫腰上的双脚，狐疑地探头，“我的鞋是不是刚刚丢在河边了？”  
“……其实是被羊叼走了。”史蒂夫迟疑了一下，“我看见了。就在你……咳咳，的时候。”  
巴基眯起眼睛，咬住嘴角，“我一会要怎么回去？”  
史蒂夫往上托了托巴基的屁股，“我可以抱着你。你轻得像一片羽毛。”  
“事实上，习惯了之后，一只手臂的生活也还不错。”巴基弯起眼睛。  
“好。”史蒂夫环住他的腰轻笑，“那我单手就能轻而易举把你抱起来，虽然我本来就可以。不过看来你的羊真的不欢迎我，巴克。”  
“……这个笑话也糟糕透了，史蒂夫。”

诗人说爱情是海洋是陆地是风。  
过去的半年里史蒂夫断断续续地在世界各地奔走，有一次他们刚刚解决了北欧某个小国的一群恐怖分子，英雄们躲在港口边的一家小旅馆暂时休整，第二天还要乘船去下一座城市。  
大概是凌晨时分，史蒂夫躺在床上，远处海洋鸣响，发出低沉的回声。在那之前史蒂夫在梦里听见巴基说话的声音，想到瓦坎达夜晚那座小木屋前亮着的灯光，河边树影环绕，成群的飞鸟，越过清朗的天空。而瓦坎达所有的美丽都源自于巴基。这是一个港口，他在这里思念他。水汽从窗外送进来，甚至他的灵魂都是湿润的。他看向窗外，宁静的港口停泊着一艘船，一只银色的海鸥从西边滑落，海平面边缘，太阳徐徐升起，橘红的日光闪烁在漂浮的水面上。  
“……我当时就在想，如果你也在就好了。”史蒂夫撩起盆里的水，抬手浇湿巴基赤裸柔软的小腿。  
巴基一只手臂向后撑着床铺，下巴抵着肩膀，懒洋洋地不想挣扎。他咬了咬下唇，“我们会去的。我喜欢你说的那个地方。”  
史蒂夫托起巴基的脚踝，不疾不徐地摩挲着巴基脚背上凸起的骨节和筋脉。巴基的脚秀气却不娇小，脚掌骨肉匀停，圆润的脚趾挤在一起，此刻被热水烫得微微泛红。他插进巴基脚趾之间的缝隙，顺着水流轻轻揉捏，巴基的小腿不自在地抽动一下，想要微微后缩却被史蒂夫握在手里。  
巴基偏过头，看见史蒂夫带笑的眼睛，蓝得干净澄澈，明明是在使坏，却表现得镇定自若。  
“嘿。”他忍不住扬起嘴角，漫不经心地勾动脚掌，掀起一串水珠，溅在史蒂夫新换的袍子上。  
在一片氤氲的水汽里史蒂夫吻上他的脚背，浓密的胡髭让他酥痒而刺痛。吻一路顺着线条漂亮的小腿来到膝窝，红色的罩裙被掀到腰间，然后是大腿内侧，那块久不见天日的细嫩皮肤被史蒂夫用牙齿叼住细细碾磨，史蒂夫伸手捏了一把他的臀肉，分开雪白的肉瓣让那个柔软的穴口暴露出来。  
“还是湿的。”史蒂夫抬头看着他笑，对着收缩的小穴轻轻吹了口气，“里面有我刚刚射进去的东西，会不会流出来？”  
“嗯……”巴基本能地后撤，却被史蒂夫的气息吹得发痒。  
史蒂夫笑着吻上那里，嘴唇的温度几乎烫人，可是这温度离开的下一秒，就有更灼热的东西插了进去。  
上身随意挽起的袍结被史蒂夫灵巧的手指解开，巴基被他压到床铺里，大概是洗过热水澡还不久，赤裸的后背暴露在空气中并不寒冷，温度的差异却让乳头的肉粒变得坚挺。刺痒的吻很快让脖颈泛起潮红，史蒂夫却放过了那里，转而含住随着巴基的扭动而颤抖的乳肉。那双滚烫的大手捧起那两团罩袍根本遮挡不住的的凸起肆意揉弄，柔软的弧度让史蒂夫不禁开始幻想：哺乳期的omega胸膛薄薄的皮肤被撑得紧绷，鼓胀饱满，形状美好，里面蓄着奶水，都是留给他们的孩子。他们的孩子。  
“别吸了。”热浪涌上巴基的脸颊，巴基的声音嘶哑而隐忍，似乎一开口就是呻吟，“……你这个大宝宝，还没断奶么？”  
“你明明喜欢宝宝啊。”史蒂夫故意曲解巴基的意思，嘴唇离开乳头时拉出一条晶亮的银丝，淫糜得让巴基忍不住弓起脊背。  
巴基扑哧一声笑了，“你才是我们之中更喜欢小孩的那一个。有时候你真像个爸爸，老爹。”  
“我不确定。我会嫉妒孩子抢走你的注意力，你的眼里就不是只有我一个了。”  
“是啊，是啊，”巴基的眼睛闪闪发亮，有水光在里面晃动，“你可是连羊的醋都吃。真了不起。”  
肉穴越往深处越是温软湿热，先前留下的精液随着阴茎的搅动被带了出来，黏在巴基的大腿内侧。那根肉棒先是温柔地按摩着内壁，接着动作幅度逐渐增大，由缓慢的摇晃变为猛烈地抽插。巴基羞耻地听到连连的粘腻水声敲打着耳膜，仅有的右手无所适从，只好搭在额头上遮住双眼。就在他快射了的时候，史蒂夫却猛然把他抱了起来，巴基还没来得及问怎么回事，阴茎就随着体位的改变插到了最深处。巴基发出一声长长的叹息，史蒂夫捏住他的腰，上下摇晃的动作把阴茎一次次钉入他的身体。  
巴基的勃起被夹在两人中间，随着抽送不断在自己和史蒂夫的腹肌之间来回摩擦，没过多久他就呻吟着射了，精液溅在红肿突起的乳头上，白色的、粘稠的液体在乳尖摇摇欲坠，好像真的从乳孔里射出奶来。  
最柔软最隐秘的地方被一次次撑开的感受让他真的有些难以忍受，巴基觉得自己腰肢以下的部分正在失去知觉，可是史蒂夫还是没有射。高潮过后还要接受史蒂夫疾风暴雨般的撞击，让他疲倦又酥麻，巴基绷紧肌肉，拱起背部，靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，那块布料很快被打湿了。在几下格外有力的顶入之后，巴基觉得自己小腹又热又涨，不由自主地痉挛着喊叫出来，“史蒂夫——我，我……”他大口大口喘着气，只能浑身发软、流水、神志不清地被史蒂夫操，捂着脸呜咽着感受着内部一股温热的水流涌了出来，史蒂夫浑身一颤，射出的液体几乎把他灌满了。  
史蒂夫停下动作，捧起巴基的脸吻他流泪的双眼。巴基暖烘烘地偎在他身边，被他抱在怀里，棕色的头发像月亮一样反射着微光，哭红的双眼无辜极了。史蒂夫的内心忽然变得柔软，巴基咬着嘴唇，回过神来之后嘀嘀咕咕地小声抱怨，身下的肉穴还紧紧吸着史蒂夫未退出的阴茎。  
史蒂夫想起来自己还是十六岁的时候，两个半大的男孩挤在巴基那张小床上，彼时他们已经尝过性爱的甜美，那天晚上他们却只是安安静静地躺在一起。  
那是某一个他失眠的夜晚，可他看着月光下巴基安稳的睡脸，忘记了时间流逝。巴基的睡相一向老实，也可能是担心压到史蒂夫的缘故，四肢修长的男孩委委屈屈地蜷在一边，揪着一角皱皱巴巴的被子。史蒂夫试图给他换一个舒服一点的姿势，巴基在半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，连翻身都是小心翼翼地，脸颊蹭着史蒂夫的手腕，转眼又睡了过去。  
与十六岁时相比，时光在两人的脸上都刻下了无可消减的留痕。可是巴基眉心蹙起的弧度，抿着嘴的神情，和七十年前似乎没什么分别。七十年前和七十年后，似乎本来就没什么分别。他还是他，还有巴基，还有他心中的从未改变过的信念。美国队长就是一个被名利和世俗包裹的、光鲜亮丽得足以推向前台的谎言，可是巴基不是。巴基是这个疯狂混乱的世界里唯一不变的真实。无论面容几多改变，可就算巴基变成了一朵星球上的玫瑰，在晨雾中闪烁着露珠，史蒂夫依然能认出他，那是他的独一无二的玫瑰，他的一生都不会停止找到他，爱他。  
“……我会给孩子起名叫布鲁克林。”巴基埋在他颈间，忽然开口。  
史蒂夫正在梳理他汗湿的长发，闻言动作顿了一下，“当然，”他说，“我希望孩子像是个你一样棕发绿眼的小公主。我会非常爱她。”  
“模范老爹，哈，”巴基懒洋洋地，柔软的唇瓣贴着史蒂夫的肩膀一开一合，史蒂夫知道他肯定在笑，粉嫩的嘴唇勾起好看的弧度，“会每天给女儿讲床头故事的那种。”  
一个家庭。早在上个世纪史蒂夫就已经准备好和巴基组建一个家庭，那些有关家庭的幻想。二十一世纪对他而言像是飞快转换的走马灯，庞杂的信息，纽约街头步履匆匆的行人，每天擦肩而过，没有谁会关心别人的故事，没有人愿意去了解一个“老古董”隐秘而柔软的家庭计划。而史蒂夫很久没有提起过这些了，他从冰里醒来，加入神盾局，和巴基重逢，发现自己曾经的牺牲就是个笑话，和外星人与无数大大小小的邪恶势力作战，找回巴基，似乎从来没有时间停下来，回想布鲁克林男孩曾经许下的未来。  
可是家不也就是那些吗？巴基，孩子，一年几次的汽车旅行，墙壁上挂满的家庭合照，孩子会长大，拥有自己的人生。于是最终还是会回到最初，就只有他和巴基，他和巴基。  
还有他们的小公主，在睡前故事里听到的所有童话的结局——“他们生活得幸福美满，即使是隔开最真爱侣的死亡也不能迫使他们分离。”


	2. 跟我跳舞吧洛丽塔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊谁来告诉我为什么这么穷摇为什么！！！！【抱头蹲下】

将尽的夜晚是淡紫色。  
史蒂夫的睡眠一向很浅。介于清醒和深眠之间的阶段很玄妙，揉碎的色彩在他眼前出现、闪光、熄灭，声音和影像倏忽离他远去又潮水般涌来，如同一次深潜，在海水的压迫之下，氧气被挤出大脑和血液，窒息感导致的幻觉，更好的形容大概是“灵魂出窍”。  
“噌噌噌”的脚步声没有刻意掩饰，皮肤和地板柔软的摩擦像是小鹿蹄子轻巧地踏在堆满落叶的林间。史蒂夫这才想起来自己当然不是在深海也不是在什么森林，这是布鲁克林，他的躯壳还被束缚在身下六十英寸的床上。他闭着眼睛，呼吸频率都没有改变一下，细碎的脚步声来到他床边，三秒钟后一具热气腾腾的躯体压在他胸膛上，带着幼小动物的柔软和脆弱。  
史蒂夫猛地睁眼，撞进一双占满了视野的浅灰色眸子，让他想起冰凉通透的月光或者湖水。身上的人被他唬了一跳，把鼻尖贴上主人手机、不慎用肉爪打开摄像头而在屏幕里忽然看见自己影像的猫咪就会像他一样反应。  
“史蒂夫！你故意吓人！”他责怪地惊叫，鼻尖依然顶着史蒂夫的，随即咯咯笑了起来。  
“巴基，怎么还不睡。”史蒂夫锁紧眉头捧住他的脸，接着就注意到巴基脸颊不正常的晕红。他伸出手覆上巴基的额头，手心感觉到一片潮湿的暖意，窝在他心口的身体辐射出的热度像是小太阳，“又是膝盖痛？”  
自打夏天到来，巴基就饱受生长痛折磨。他的个子开始迅速窜高，骨骼关节处的疼痛总是惊扰着他，整夜整夜无法入睡。可是史蒂夫看着他，那张圆圆的脸上还带一点孩子的稚气，他还是能被他用一只手臂托举起来的巴基。他的宝贝。每天入夜，当他到巴基床前对他说晚安，亲吻他的额头，巴基会攥住他的衣角，眼睛里流露出依恋的神色，开玩笑似的喊史蒂夫“老爹”，让史蒂夫别走。  
“我睡不着。”巴基撅起嘴，火热的侧脸在史蒂夫的掌心里蹭蹭，舒服地叹了一口气，理直气壮地掰着指头控诉，“因为……你的气味。”  
“史蒂夫，我觉得我生病了。”他张张嘴，眉宇之间带着一股奇特的忧愁，“我浑身发热，耳朵里嗡嗡嗡，胸口好涨好痛，好像有一万只喝醉了蝴蝶在我心脏里扑棱棱地打架。”  
“而且我开始闻起来……像一只大橘子。”他低头嗅嗅自己的颈窝，那件过大的衬衫袖子一直松松垮垮地挽到臂弯，领口敞开一半——衬衫是史蒂夫的，他前些日子刚穿过就找不到、还以为自己丢了的那件，当时巴基眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜加正经地说是被浣熊叼走了——雪白的脖颈和锁骨融化在残夜的月光里。  
“真奇怪，”他抽抽鼻子，“你的气味，让我难受，又让我舒服。我是不是生病了？”  
“不，巴基，”史蒂夫用粗糙的拇指抚摸巴基屈起的、圆润的膝盖，巴基因为他的动作瑟缩一下，那股之前被忽略的柑橘味道更重了，“……你只是长大了。”

柑橘的气息总让他想起那个阁楼里的下午。  
如果有人问起，一生之中什么地方曾让史蒂夫最是快乐逍遥，没有人会想到他的回答是布鲁克林的一个阁楼。倘若他有幸回到多病的少年，他会惊讶地发现那道从二层通往阁楼的窄小楼梯并没有什么魔法。琐碎的、浆洗衣衫的肥皂味，泛起漆皮的阶梯，瘦弱的少年踏上去，能看见时间的灰尘，噼噼啪啪地在脚底散开。回忆因为巴基而变得隽永，在他眼前搁置了某种视觉的屏障，一种光芒四射的屏障，像一道帷幕把他遮蔽了起来，只是源于他知道巴基就在楼梯的尽头。  
巴基就在窗户旁边，跪坐着，雄鹿一样美丽健康的双腿微微岔开。蜂蜜色的、被日光晒过的皮肤微微泛着红，几颗浅棕色的雀斑不对称地点缀在巴基鼻翼的两侧。史蒂夫垂下睫毛，假装自己正在专注于巴基手上的画册，好不让友人发现自己在打量他。  
“你知道，我还是很担心。前几天的病真的不严重吗？”史蒂夫看着巴基，婴儿蓝的眼睛里是真挚的关怀与担忧。  
巴基嘟起嘴，不情不愿地咕哝一声，“嗨老兄，那没什么好吗？只是有点……不舒服，发烧什么的。抱歉啦，昨天没有陪你去中央公园，下次补上。”  
“别这么说，混球，你明知道不是因为这个。”史蒂夫笑着戳他的腰，巴基坏笑着迅速捉住他的手腕回击，一边大声喊着“我不跟你闹哥们我不跟你闹”一边伸手去挠史蒂夫的腋窝。早前的拳击训练卓有成效，也可能是巴基并没有认真地在和他对抗，史蒂夫一脸得意地跨坐在巴基那少年人柔韧结实的腰上，巴基笑得小腹都在颤，孩子气的大眼睛上方睫毛簌簌抖动。  
柑橘的味道就是在这时出现的。气味太难以用什么词汇精准形容了，气味与其他感受的关联如此密切，反而无法剥离。当岁月流逝，所有的东西都消失殆尽，恋恋不散的常常只有气味，让往事历历在目。是剥开青橘皮之后鲜辣湿润的酸甜味，闷热午后的一阵旋风，想象橘皮的汁液顺着被芳香油溶解的透明腔道喷射而出，在头顶爆开一小朵一小朵烟花，沾着的空气染绿了，沾着的指尖染绿了，留在皮肤上，甜蜜过后是淡淡的、微苦的清香。  
“……你换了沐浴露？还是须后水？”史蒂夫鼻翼翕动，鬼使神差地问道。  
“呃。”巴基紧张地舔舔嘴唇。他的手，被压在脑袋一侧，慢慢地移向史蒂夫，修长的粉色手指梦游般越来越近。暮色开始浸进阁楼，阳光溅落，显露出橙黄色在巴基短而挺拔的鼻梁上，圆圆的光斑像是一个猫鼻子。放大的史蒂夫和巴基被投射在地板上摇曳，从这个角度看起来他俩仿佛在接吻。  
“你喜欢吗？这个味道。”巴基仰卧在那，艳红的嘴唇微微张开，一种梦幻般的表情出现在他脸上，一半愉快一半痛苦，一半希冀一半忧愁。  
史蒂夫的感觉突然间被充满了。时至今日，当他疲惫的双眼透过回忆去窥探巴基那双稚气的眼睛，他还记得巴基被眸子沁得发蓝的眼白，翘起奇特弧度的柔软的嘴角，他低小的声音像是在史蒂夫耳边吹气，痒酥酥的，在史蒂夫胸口揣了一窝拍着翅膀的白鸽子。仿佛梦想变成了现实——史蒂夫没料到自己会大胆到去吻他，他只是疯狂地、笨拙地、羞怯地爱上了他最好的朋友，他以为是默默无语、毫无指望地，可是他看到巴基低垂的眼中同样胆怯的渴望。  
他低下头，嘴唇轻轻压上巴基颤抖的眼皮。巴基急促地抽噎着，史蒂夫带着极大的虔敬，轻轻吮吻他的脸颊。在狂乱的、漫无目的的吸吮中他们门牙碰着门牙，嘴唇压上嘴唇，像两只幼小的野兽一样呜咽着亲吻。  
巴基赤裸的膝盖夹紧史蒂夫的侧腰，又很快痉挛着松塌下去。史蒂夫顺着巴基小腿的细毛抚摸他的双腿，细瘦的手指探进背带西裤内侧，皮肤滚烫呼吸也滚烫。巴基的手沿着史蒂夫单薄的后背缓缓移上去，攥紧史蒂夫背后的亚麻衬衫，被史蒂夫缠进一张不得章法却又火热异常的亲密的大网。甜蜜的湿气，颤动的火焰，男孩们不顾一切的玫瑰色的秘密。  
这样的一吻不也会要了他的命吗。

巴基睁大眼睛，侧过头深嗅了一下衬衫的衣领，担心又困惑地看着史蒂夫，“你喜欢这个味道吗，老爹？……像我喜欢你的味道一样？”  
这是一个答案毫无悬念的疑问。从上个世纪开始，巴基的味道就一直是他欲望的开关。透过意大利战壕里的铁锈与硝烟，透过天空母舰上熊熊燃烧的火焰，透过安全屋外德国特警部队的步步紧逼，他总是努力克制自己别去深呼吸，别去肆意享受巴基的味道——这怎么可能呢？这个气味早已经和他的心脏签订了一份永久协议，史蒂夫·罗杰斯爱巴基·巴恩斯，无关情欲又与情欲紧紧缠绕，让他以为巴基会永远属于他。  
他看出了他的宝贝眼里的渴望和焦虑，此时的巴基正在重新经历这个敏感特殊的时刻。这是被他娇惯着的宝贝，史蒂夫意识到自己矫揉造作的忧虑和多愁善感并不重要，他只希望他坦率的男孩快乐，无论他正处于人生的哪个时期。  
他坐起身，拉住巴基的手腕，将少年从青涩逐渐转为成熟的身体拢进怀中，让巴基的后背紧紧贴上他的胸膛。男孩的衬衫领口在背后毫无戒心地敞开，露出半截圆润的肩膀，纤细的肩胛骨像蝶翼一样一翕一张，一层柔软细密的绒毛覆在上面，史蒂夫的手掌一贴上就会被吸住。  
“我当然喜欢，”他摩挲着巴基手臂内侧的皮肤，沉重的吐息吹动巴基孩子气的发旋，看着珍珠贝色的耳朵一瞬间变得通红，“这是我闻过的最甜蜜的味道，我发誓。”  
“咳。”巴基的嘴角控制不住地翘起来，他回过头，微笑有些傻乎乎的，熏熏然，陶陶然，却又美妙可爱，两片柔软的嘴唇分开，眼里闪烁着狡黠又喜悦的光芒，“我还以为你在躲着我。要知道，你总是在晚上转身离开，从来不肯陪我睡觉。”  
“事实上，我很想你。”史蒂夫喃喃地叹息，“真的，非常想念。”  
“可你每天都能看到我啊。”巴基向后靠上史蒂夫宽厚的胸膛，安适地枕在史蒂夫的锁骨上。他闻到史蒂夫身上传来的那股强势的情欲的味道，一根硬邦邦的东西正抵着他的屁股。巴基毕竟未经人事，他羞涩又甜蜜地小声咳嗽，脸颊滚烫，嘴唇被自己舔得红红的。  
“你说得对。”史蒂夫也笑了，微微低头，舌头滑进巴基敏感的耳道里轻轻转动。  
巴基惊呼一声，被史蒂夫握住的手腕抖个不停。这感觉太新奇了，和在史蒂夫睡着时小打小闹的偷亲不一样，史蒂夫的舌头柔韧有力，又湿又热，麻痒透过耳朵蹿到下身，过于生涩的身体不知如何承担这份过载的快乐，他绷紧的身体无法放松，只好紧紧闭上眼睛。  
史蒂夫张开嘴，把巴基一只洁白的耳朵整个吞了进去，沿着耳垂细细吸吮。巴基被史蒂夫强壮的身体笼罩着，浑身软得使不上一点力气，alpha强势又温柔的信息素铺天盖地，织成一张细密的大网，把他整个包裹进去。  
“史蒂夫！”他紧张地握住史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫回握他的，捏捏他早已湿润的手心，另一只手伸进巴基宽松的衬衫，抚摸巴基胸前已经突起的乳头。巴基发育得很好，四肢修长，小腹平坦，腰肢柔韧，既不过分瘦弱，也没有那种夸张的鼓起的肌肉，正在史蒂夫身下全然放松地舒展着，独属于少年人的情色让这一切都变得火辣起来。  
巴基鼓起勇气，也想回头亲吻史蒂夫，却被那只大手牢牢禁锢在胸前动弹不得。结实有力的手指把巴基的内裤褪到脚踝，巴基脸红了，那条内裤是史蒂夫买的，中规中矩的白色棉质四角裤，最中间的布料上沾着晶莹的液体，在意识到那是什么的那一刻巴基恨不得把脑袋埋进沙堆里。  
粗壮的大腿根紧紧夹着他，史蒂夫的手一寸寸抚摸他的身体，肩膀、后背、腰窝，接着是臀缝间那个湿润柔软的入口。史蒂夫从后面搂着他，这样可以同时照顾巴基身体的每一寸。他握住他的男孩粉红色的阴茎，用右手去挑逗他湿漉漉的穴口。  
“唔，史蒂夫……轻一点……”巴基原本就蓬松的棕发这下也乱了，发丝垂在粉红的眼睑旁。他眼帘半阖，呻吟，求饶，倒像是史蒂夫在欺负他。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，在散布雀斑的赤裸的脖颈上留下玫瑰色的斑淤，舌面舔上omega颈后那个未被标记的腺体又放开。含住手指的小洞淅淅沥沥挤出一大摊粘湿的液体，柔软的小腹因为太超过的快感收缩震颤，巴基扭着腰呜呜咽咽，大喊着好涨，好难受，实际上他却正在获得无与伦比的快乐，青涩的阴茎很快吐出白浊，臀间的洞口也抽搐着喷涌，前后同时高潮的快感让男孩气喘吁吁，仰起头发出一声悠长的呻吟。  
过了一会，被腿间冰冷黏湿的触感提醒刚刚发生了什么的巴基眼眶通红，难为情地瑟缩在史蒂夫怀抱里抽泣。

浴室里静了下来，只有哗啦啦的水声。两人都没有说话，热水，肌肤，手掌与颈侧相贴的纹路，史蒂夫身上肥皂的薄荷气味，和他身上的柑橘味。史蒂夫赤裸的脊背肌肉虬结，肩背带有成熟男性的安全感，身材匀称，每一寸肌肉都饱满有力。巴基小心翼翼地搭着史蒂夫的肩膀，歪着头端详史蒂夫坚毅的侧脸。  
Alpha下身围着一块浴巾，拧着眉头，认真地拿沾湿的毛巾为年少的情人耐心擦洗腿缝之间流下的体液，抹净柔腻滑洁的躯干那一丛光润蜷曲的褐色毛发上斑驳的白浊，神情专注而虔敬。  
巴基偷偷打量史蒂夫胯下撑起浴巾的可观的勃起，喉结不自觉地滚动一下。  
“所以……我们是不是……什么时候……”他忽然并拢双腿，omega丰腴的腿根紧紧夹住史蒂夫为他清洁的大手，随后胆子好像被这一个简单的动作用光了，说话变得吞吞吐吐，语气中既是恐惧也是期待。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫的动作停顿一下，抬起头严肃地看着他的眼睛，“今天就……到此为止，好吗？”  
“为什么？”巴基瞪大眼睛，“你明明说你喜欢我的味道，你说……”  
“是的。那不是谎言，也不是敷衍。甚至远远超越喜欢。我爱你，巴基，可是你还没有准备好。”  
“不！”巴基倔强地抿住嘴唇，“你凭什么认为我没有准备好？这不是冲动，我……我爱你，你也爱我不是吗？我已经是个成熟的omega了，这还是你告诉我的。一个单身的成年omega有权利和任何他中意的alpha做爱。”  
“我不明白障碍在哪里，你又不是我的监护人，不是真的是我老爹，甚至按照身份证上的公民信息，我都一百多岁了。”巴基搂住史蒂夫的脖子，眼眶渐渐湿润了，“我早就是你的omega了不是吗？”  
史蒂夫和眼睛通红的巴基对视，他在小阁楼里就已经拥有的少年，那个有着柔软的舌头和火热的四肢的男孩，一直住在他的记忆里，令他魂牵梦萦。他们曾稚嫩地彼此相爱，布鲁克林的男孩们和这份爱一起变得成熟，他们的爱情开花，结果，经历一次又一次失去，破碎的声响，情热的火焰，以及永恒的痛楚都长驻在史蒂夫心头。  
“……我让你痛苦吗，老爹？”巴基的嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的嘴角，声音软软的。  
“当然不。失去你才会。”  
可史蒂夫没说出口的是，在他孤苦无告的一生中，失去巴基的时间远比拥有他要长得多。对于失去他居然已经那么娴熟了，可还是没有习惯。灭霸的响指过后，半数生灵消失的那天，瓦坎达大雨倾盆，史蒂夫走进雨里，闭上眼睛，感受着雨水落在他的头发上、嘴巴里，沿着领口滑进衣服，湿透了的制服紧紧裹住他的身体，他想像那是巴基的吻。  
又或者是一场慢性自杀。  
“那你为什么不吻我？”巴基小声地说，“为什么不看着我，不抱我？”  
“宝贝。我怕我会劈开你，撕碎你，用结把你牢牢固定住，把你射的满满的，在你的身体里留下我的种子，你还是个孩子却已经有了我的小孩，你害怕吗？然后你永远都会是我的。”史蒂夫碾过巴基花瓣一样柔嫩的嘴唇，把巴基因听到他这番粗鲁言论而发出的呜咽都吞到肚子里。  
“那求你轻一点，我有点怕疼。”巴基把头埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，轻轻嗅着他的气味。  
“疼就咬我。”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
史蒂夫用三根手指打开了他，巴基双腿大张，跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，黏腻的液体一股接着一股淌出来，混着浴室里的雾气蒸腾的水流一起通向排水口。  
“嗯……史蒂夫。”那种响彻房间的羞人的声音让巴基难为情地呻吟着，喊着alpha的名字，初次发情的omega受到这样的对待，他毫无抗拒地瘫软了身体。  
“别怕。这样就很好，宝贝。”史蒂夫温柔地鼓励着他，他的宝贝兴奋而潮红的脸，紧闭的双眼，泪珠婆娑的睫毛，让他知道他的omega很快乐。  
在史蒂夫抽出手指解下浴巾的间隙，巴基透过睫毛悄悄窥探，那根粗长的阴茎几乎比得上他的半截手臂，如果全部捅进去恐怕能抵到他的肋骨，巴基惊喘一声，双腿不自觉地试图合拢，被史蒂夫用手握住，向两边掰开。  
“史蒂夫，我有点……呜！”巴基急促地喘息着，下一秒史蒂夫握住他的胯骨，抬腰顶了上去。  
“很痛啊……呜呜……”巴基咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，泪水很快缀满他的睫毛，经受不住地扑簌簌落下来，指甲几乎深陷进alpha坚实的背肌。  
史蒂夫哄孩子那样好哄了一阵，怀里的人才停止了颤抖。他用火热的大掌揉弄巴基窄胯之下蜜桃一样饱满的臀，让爱人能放松些，好更轻松地容纳他。他同时含住对方小巧的淡色乳头吸弄着，巴基的反馈则是抱住了他的头，手指插进他的发丝。这让史蒂夫感觉自己之前的粗暴作为得到了补救，他把粉嫩的乳头含在嘴里又吸又咬，原本羞怯的乳头被alpha用嘴唇吮吸成深红色，饱满又胀大，巴基下体的疼痛感被抵消了，开始小声呻吟。  
史蒂夫感觉到巴基湿润的眼睛盯着他，当巴基终于喃喃说出他那可爱的甜蜜的抱怨时，诸如史蒂夫很粗暴或者里面要被他撑坏了什么的，史蒂夫知道他的眼睛一定在笑了，沉重的小脑袋瓜压在他肩头，温热的棕色头发拂过史蒂夫的颈骨。  
“你在我身体里。”巴基抹掉眼泪，修长的小腿欢快地在空中晃动。  
“嗯。我爱你。我爱你，巴基。求你，再也不要离开我。你会吗？”  
巴基的手指轻轻触碰史蒂夫胸膛下方那一道狰狞的伤疤。  
那是在瓦坎达，巴基半绾起柔软棕色长发的头靠住史蒂夫的心房的地方，那里至今还留存着巴基靠在他身上的温度与重量，他们曾不止一次在那个世外桃源讨论过未来，讨论过小孩，巴基说习惯之后一条手臂生活也挺方便的，史蒂夫则笑着说那好，戏谑地说这样他就可以轻而易举地把巴基抱起来，虽然他本来就可以。他们约好大战结束后就隐姓埋名，他们要给孩子起名叫布鲁克林，或者就叫小史蒂夫和小巴基也不错。  
未来什么时候才来？  
那场恶战最后在那里留下一道深及内脏的伤口，温热的鲜血打湿了史蒂夫半边身体，可他浑然无觉，那种与生俱来的悲哀再次笼罩了他。他活了下来，没错，可毒素就在伤口处堆积溃烂，伤口永远鲜红开裂，永远和第一次受伤时一样痛。  
“上帝从你这取走一根肋骨，”巴基的指尖在史蒂夫的胸膛前画圈，“……然后……捏成一个我。我是你的肋骨。今天，明天，再过无数个明天，我还在这，在你身体里，你也在我身体里。永远也不分开。”  
“好。”史蒂夫亲吻巴基的额头，“永远。这次别再骗我了，宝贝。”

未来什么时候才来？  
未来是永恒加一日。


	3. 两个大男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个烟味鹿仔

战略会议的时间比预想中要短得多。菲利普斯上校象征性地讲了两句，大意是即使暂时休整也要时刻保持警惕，更不能在盟军的地盘上胡来云云。他转过身，看见沙盘边上的大兵们嬉皮笑脸东倒西歪，终于绷不住脸皮，不耐烦地挥了挥手，让他们赶紧滚蛋。早就心不在焉的霍华德和其他士官痛快地从善如流奉命滚蛋了，毕竟和温柔文雅的英格兰玫瑰相比，谁也不愿意浪费时间多看几眼自己长官那张脱水树皮一样皱巴干枯的老脸。  
史蒂夫掀开门帘，沿着临时搭建起来的营地走了一段，就在不远的墙根拐角处看见了巴基。巴恩斯中士正倚着他那把M1941式出神，眉心蹙起，眼神缥缈，右手夹着一支香烟，纯白的灰烬积了有寸许长。太阳已经完全从伦敦的钟楼间落了下去，晚钟惊起成群的椋鸟，天空罩上一层灰蒙蒙的蓝，地面覆盖着薄薄一层毛绒绒的积雪，那层积雪也呈现出浅浅的蓝色。雪粒扑簌簌拍在巴基棕色的发间，又沿着柔软的光滑的发丝滑落，雪雾之中，巴基周身的轮廓散发出一圈朦胧的光，温暖的橘黄色光点在他骨节舒展的指间微弱地闪烁。  
原本像落水小猫一样耷拉着脑袋的巴基听见动静激灵了一下，那截烟灰就落在雪地里。看着史蒂夫皱紧的眉头，他心虚地用鞋底碾了碾。见此时史蒂夫人赃并获，他掐灭也已经来不及了，索性又深深嘬了一口，两侧脸颊凹陷，灰蓝色的眼睛餍足地眯缝起来。  
史蒂夫哭笑不得地瞪了他一眼，他走近几步，鼻翼翕动，闻到巴基身上淡淡的烟草味和汗味，“又偷偷摸摸抽烟，嗯？”  
“这个嘛……”巴基眨眨眼睛，脸上写满了坦然，“没有偷偷摸摸，我是光明正大地抽。”  
史蒂夫抿起嘴唇，“你忘了强森医生是怎么说的了？‘实验可能对心肺功能产生影响，没能完全保证安全之前还需要进一步观察……’”  
“‘……尤其要禁烟禁酒’，知道了，史蒂夫妈妈。我不觉得自己留下了什么身体或精神创伤，如果非要说的话，”巴基打断他的话，拖长的声音敷衍极了，“我记得你以前可不是乖乖听医生话的那一个吧？”他小声抱怨。  
史蒂夫不说话，只是伸出手掌，平摊在他面前。  
巴基长叹一声，从兜里把剩下半包皱皱巴巴的香烟递到他手里，“好了，就只剩这些。”  
史蒂夫仍然神色不变，淡淡说道，“拿来。”  
“真没了！”巴基瞪大眼睛，“上帝作证！我绝对没有私藏……除了这半包！”  
“我是说打火机。拿来。”  
巴基刚想有骨气地拒绝，就撞上史蒂夫那张正气凛然一丝不苟的脸，一下子泄了气——他知道，正如之前争辩的每一次，他的史蒂薇总有一肚子大道理等着他，他不可能吵赢的——只好缴械投降，恋恋不舍地把打火机放进史蒂夫手心里。  
金发的年轻军官神色端肃地接过打火机，收进胸前的口袋时还特地在巴基面前强调似的晃晃，“这个，归我保管了。”他郑重宣告，随即从烟盒里抽出一根已经发软的纸卷烟。史蒂夫低下头，动作略有些生涩地叼住过滤嘴，躬腰凑到巴基跟前，烟头对上巴基的。因为受潮的缘故，烟纸不太好点着，他就用手掌拢成一道围墙，挡住四面刮来的寒风。很快有火星从两支香烟的连接处开始闪烁，巴基愣愣地看着他，队长的鼻尖快要抵上他的脸颊，那点微弱的火光照在他脸上，照着队长额前微微汗湿的、散乱的金发，那双晶亮的眸子幽深得像墨蓝色，很多情绪就藏在那片墨蓝色的浓雾之下。史蒂夫干燥的嘴唇轻轻擦碰巴基的指骨，这种触碰介于无意和亲吻之间，却让巴基浑身像触电一样抖了抖。耳朵可能是在雪地里冻得太久，薄薄皮肤下的毛细血管里，血液像河流一样迅速涌动，整只耳朵仿佛有火在烧，痒得巴基忍不住想伸手去挠。  
史蒂夫看着巴基怔愣的模样，有些自得地挑起嘴角，左侧脸颊上那个不容易被人注意到的酒窝加深了，“以后再让我逮到，你抽一支，我就也抽一支。”  
巴基还没反应过来自己到底是该为“史蒂夫什么时候瞒着他学会抽烟了”而震惊还是痛心疾首于“看看军队这个大染缸把他可爱的小史蒂薇变成了什么样”，就看见对面那个撂下狠话信誓旦旦要整治他的大个子不知吸岔了哪一口气，弯下腰惊天动地地咳嗽起来，好像连肺管都要咳出来。史蒂夫一边咳嗽一边捂住嘴，试图像以前一样把声音堵在喉咙里，窒闷的呛咳声像春雷，沁出来的眼泪倒逼得他眼角通红，从脸颊到脖子根都染上一层淡淡的粉色。  
“老天……”看着史蒂夫咳嗽间隙还要露出那种警告似的神情，巴基忍住担忧和笑意，动作熟练而有节奏感地轻拍他宽厚的后背。等史蒂夫终于停止咳嗽，他看向史蒂夫眼角可疑的湿痕，使劲向下按捺自己的嘴角，“噢史蒂薇，我的史蒂薇，你是哭了吗，宝贝？这真是……”巴基装模作样地想了想，“气势惊人！不愧是美国队长风范……”  
“笑吧笑吧，你就尽管笑吧。”史蒂夫说，嗓音沙哑，语气里带着点懊丧，脸上红潮未褪。他抵着巴基的额头，把人压在墙上，假装恶狠狠地瞪着他，眼睛却弯起来。巴基仰起脸，眸中的波动像是清澈的湖面上荡漾的涟漪，史蒂夫便俯下身，叼住巴基鲜红的嘴唇，用牙齿细细地碾磨。巴基咕哝一声，既像呻吟又像是在笑，他张开嘴，史蒂夫的舌头就探进去，卷住巴基的舌尖，温柔又强势地把他卷进一场疾风骤雨。巴基的睫毛轻颤，眼角挤出细长的纹路，好像在说，“看吧，即使有我看着你，你也总是做傻事，但谁让我就是拿你没办法”，那种包容又怜爱的眼神是史蒂夫最熟悉的。  
“抽烟这回事，还是让巴基哥哥教你吧。”巴基殷红的嘴唇印在史蒂夫的嘴角，声音绵软而沙哑。他的嘴唇沿着史蒂夫的手指找到过滤嘴上留下的史蒂夫的齿痕，那两瓣嘴唇含上去，粉红的舌尖刚好能舔到史蒂夫的指肚。巴基轻轻嗦了一下，舌头就像猫一样布满倒刺，勾得史蒂夫指尖酥麻，湿润的眼睛却一眨不眨地注视着史蒂夫，好像他嘴里含的不是烟卷，而是他们心知肚明的别的什么。  
巴基在布鲁克林时就会吸烟了，一个在码头工作小伙子能学会的可比这多得多，但是烟瘾确实是在参军之后才养成的。从前他讨厌这玩意，烟味总让他展开不好的联想，比如医院刺鼻的消毒水、惨白的天花板和惨白的床单。那时候史蒂夫可受不了这个，有一次邻居家的混小子搭着肩膀递给他一支烟，他刚接过来还没抽几口，就看见他有哮喘的好哥们叉着腰立在巷子尽头，吓得他立刻把烟掐了，烟蒂扔得远远的，等身上的味散得干干净净，这才敢凑上去。即便如此，史蒂夫到底也住了半天医院，巴基又是自责又是悔恨地坐在他床头，指天发誓以后再也不和那群狐朋狗友来往，那个瘦弱的小个子才总算慢慢恢复好转。  
他闭上眼睛，再次回忆起这些让他错觉自己回到了他魂牵梦萦的布鲁克林——哦，他们泛黄的布鲁克林岁月，梦里不知身是客啊。就像他躺在九头蛇基地里那张冰冷潮湿的实验台上，各种感受被痛觉拉长，大脑里只留下一片尖锐嗡鸣的白噪音，所想的却不是九头蛇的变态科学家会对他怎么样，而是史蒂薇在哪，他现在好不好。他如此牵挂远在大洋另一端的小个子爱人。他的史蒂薇并没有跟随部队在异国他乡浴血奋战，而他也只是又在小巷子里捡到了他，像装了专门接收史蒂夫频段的感应雷达。两个小子脸上挂着新添的伤疤，心里揣着的最大的烦恼也就是巴恩斯夫人晚上的洋葱鸡肉炖菜里能不能多加几块鸡肉，加一勺蜂蜜就更好不过，又该怎么样串好口供瞒过萨拉，好让她少念叨几句。那会儿一切都好，他也从不需要借助尼古丁来实现一场明知徒劳的暂时的遗忘。  
浓重的烟雾在他嘴里充分地转过一周，史蒂夫急促的呼吸喷在他脸上。巴基拽住史蒂夫军官制服的领带，另一只手搂住他的脖颈，不紧不慢地送上自己的嘴唇。巴基缓缓把口中的烟雾渡给史蒂夫，苦涩的烟草味很快在两人口腔里氤氲开，乳白的轻烟弥漫四散，呛得巴基想要流泪，史蒂夫却紧紧按住巴基的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
“怎么样？还不赖吧？”唇分之时巴基被吻得有点喘不上气，他睁开眼，史蒂夫就在他面前，一如既往地凝视着他，过于专注，过于深沉，那双眼睛里一开始就只有他，从来没有别人。  
“我总算明白……”史蒂夫压低声音，舔了舔巴基的嘴角，似乎在回味，“为什么有那么多人对尼古丁上瘾了。”  
巴基喷笑出声，“恐怕他们不是因为这个，哥们。”他伸手把史蒂夫发皱的军装领子理顺了一点，眯着眼满意地打量着自己的杰作。史蒂夫几绺蜷曲的刘海散在额头上，灯光下他的发丝几乎是浅得发亮的白金色。他有些脸红地任巴基打量，看起来像是个腼腆害羞的少年，为此巴基几乎都要翻白眼了，你给我接着装，但他说不出口，恐怕自己此时嘴角咧起的笑容也好不到哪去——那种浸入爱河的傻瓜笑容。

在清剿了九头蛇在德国西北部边境的军事基地之后，突击队及其所在的团部前往驻扎英格兰，等待下一步行动指令。他们拥有了一个小小的休假，当然也被告知要随时保持与指挥部的联系，这意味着大兵们能去小酒馆或者集市上转转，幸运的话或许会和当地的姑娘度过一个美妙的夜晚，没准还能拙劣地模仿蹩脚的英伦口音，给姑娘们讲讲从家乡和战场上带来的笑话。  
史蒂夫推搡着亲吻巴基，两人跌跌撞撞地挤进酒馆后巷的一间民居里。  
营地的人实在太多了，不论白天还是晚上。挎着半自动步枪的，用担架抬着伤员的，作战会议室里满天飞的简报和食堂里勾肩搭背的大兵，他们无处可去，像一对被无情阻挠的爱情鸟，只能在会议桌下若无其事地缠绕彼此的手指，在树林的阴影里偷来一个聊胜于无的亲吻，在熄了灯的营房里挤进同一条睡袋，舌头勾连着舌头，色情又下流、火热又潮湿地抚摸彼此赤裸汗湿的身体。这就是现实，可是不够，对他们来说这些远远不够，这种不完整的接触反而更将他们健康却仍尚显稚嫩的身体驱向情欲的热潮，他们相爱，手指牵着手指，无法从那团黏湿的欲念中解脱。  
“有件事，我得向你坦白。”在接吻的间隙，巴基一边喘息一边喃喃道。  
“什么事，”史蒂夫哼笑，嘴唇没有离开巴基的脸颊，“比如你终于愿意承认，菲利普斯上校摩托车上那个倒霉电瓶是让你卸下来的了？”  
“嘿，别说得好像你能全身而退一样，”巴基尖锐的虎牙泄愤似的啃咬史蒂夫的下巴，“另外，我可不想在这时候想起老菲尔，天啊，就放过他吧。”  
史蒂夫开会的时候，巴基百无聊赖地等在巷口，像狗熊一样把脖子和下巴缩进竖起的军装领子里。他掏出军需处前天刚发的巧克力，锡制包装纸还没剥开一半，就看见面前不知何时立着一个身材单薄的男孩。男孩的头发是不夹杂丝毫杂质的金色，在昏暗的光线下显得有些黯淡，嘴唇冻得乌青，双眼定定地盯着他。  
巴基张了张嘴，和那男孩面面相觑。他动动手指，把还没动口的巧克力规规整整地包回去，微笑着蹲下身，仰起头，认真地注视着男孩那双蓝眼睛，“有什么我能帮你的吗，小绅士？”  
“……他居然看上了我那支勃朗宁，我是说，他才多大，还不到我的腰那么高，正在长身体的小伙子，瘦成一把柴禾，不知道多久没吃过饱饭了……”巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子絮絮叨叨，“……我当然不能给他了，那可是我从训练场赢来的第一支战利品，枪才是士兵忠诚的情人呢。我摸着它的金属外壳，光溜溜温乎乎的，像摸女孩儿的手……”他端详了一下史蒂夫的脸色，补充道，“……摸小史蒂薇的手。我就把咱俩前两天刚领的口粮一口气全塞给他，让他赶紧回家找妈妈，不然中士就要生气了。可喜可贺，巴恩斯也总算有一次面对金发的小个子没有败下阵来哈？”  
史蒂夫用指尖轻轻勾画他的唇角，蔚蓝的眸子里氤氲着巴基看不分明的情绪，“或许你该把枪给他。如果那是他想要的，那毕竟是他自己的选择。”  
“我不想跟你争论这个。战争都是由那些贪心不足的成年人挑起来的，不该让他这样的孩子承担。别跟我讲大道理，我讲不过你，我只是宁愿让他多吃上几天饱饭，也不想他一拍脑袋就远离家乡，在看不见的地方悄无声息送了命。”  
见史蒂夫还想说什么，巴基吻上他的嘴唇，咕哝道，“好了，在这个晚上被毁掉之前快点闭上嘴吧。我不该说这么多的。只是想事先警告一句，未来的几天，你恐怕要陪我一块啃那些愣得像锯末一样的黄油手指饼了——伦敦哪都好，除了见鬼的天气和堪称生化武器的美食……”他顿了一下，舌尖在湿润的嘴唇上舔过一圈，“为了讨回点利息，我要先吃点别的。”  
说着，巴基滑到史蒂夫双腿之间，用牙齿咬开面前军装裤子的拉链，挑起眉向上看他。那根沉甸甸的阴茎此时正蛰伏在史蒂夫胯下，他用泛红的脸颊蹭了蹭，努力含进去半截，这让他完成抬头的动作有点困难。发红的眼角凝着吞咽不适带来的泪水，低沉的哼声和嗔视的眼神立刻让史蒂夫硬了起来。  
“巴克……”史蒂夫喘息着，汗水顺着他的额头滑落。他伸出手，抚摸巴基柔软的脸颊，巴基跪直了一点，先平息了一下自己的呼吸，再用舌头和手指共同侍弄着史蒂夫的阴茎，渐渐找回了节奏。那根硬家伙把他侧边脸颊顶起一个小突起，合不拢的下颌关节开始感到酸痛，晶亮的口水顺着嘴角淌了下来，史蒂夫明白巴基总想让他获得更多快乐，然而事实上，仅仅想到巴基为自己口交这件事实，就足够让史蒂夫感受到心脏爆炸一般的满足。  
史蒂夫紧紧握住巴基的右手，捏得骨节都发白，这才忍住没有死死压住巴基的头，把自己的阴茎捅进爱人软滑湿热的口腔里蛮干。巴基没空分神去擦拭嘴角淌下来的透明水液，他按着史蒂夫结实的大腿肌肉，亲吻史蒂夫的茎身，一边用舌尖在顶端小心地吸吮，一边顺着史蒂夫的腹肌线条向上摸去，从小腹被打湿的金棕色毛发摸到结实手臂上凸起的青筋。  
巴基觉得自己的嘴就要被操成史蒂夫阴茎的形状了，下颚又麻又涨，眼前的视野开始泛起金星。他茫然地摸索着，只有史蒂夫握着的那只手能让他勉强保持平衡，他快跪不住了，喉头的抽搐令他条件反射地往下吞咽。他看不见自己现在是什么样子，史蒂夫却知道，中士的大眼睛盛满水汽，被情欲晕染成鲜艳的翠绿，泪珠顺着脸颊不停地淌下来，眉毛委屈地蹙在一起，眉心处凹下一个小窝。史蒂夫咬紧牙关，低吟着要把自己的阴茎抽出来，退开时中士的舌头却留恋地卷住顶部，弹动着捋动史蒂夫敏感的马眼……于是那根阴茎抽搐着往巴基嘴里一耸，巴基还没反应过来是怎么回事，大股的精液一波一波涌了出来，喷射到他的脸颊上、眉毛上，浓稠的乳白色液体顺着眉毛的纹路汇聚起来。巴基喉咙滚动一下，怔怔地张着嘴，鲜红的嘴唇绷成一个圆圈，舌头无意识地舔了一下嘴角，很快口腔里就都是史蒂夫的味道。几点精液就挂在他的嘴边，他被呛得飙出眼泪，整个人跌跪下去，伏在史蒂夫大腿上像小猫一样咳嗽，被史蒂夫急吼吼地捧住脸颊拉上来亲吻。  
“巴基……”有什么温软的东西覆上了他的嘴唇，巴基失神地想着，感到有些喘不过气，耳边史蒂夫的呢喃像是从天外传来一样飘渺。  
“哥们，你真行。”他舔舔嘴唇，冲史蒂夫一笑，好像刚刚意识到是怎么回事似的。他望向史蒂夫，他金发的爱人正深沉地凝视着他，执着地用手指蹭去他脸上的精液。巴基的眼眶有些发红，不知道是不是刚才被呛的，眼光发直地看着史蒂夫又火热坚挺起来的阴茎，“血清的作用，哈？超级士兵，没有不应期。”他抓了抓自己湿透了的额发，“……我早晚得让你操死。”  
看见史蒂夫又是委屈又是愧疚地耷拉下的眉毛，巴基立刻安抚地插进他深色的发根用手指轻轻揉弄，“但是没关系，我还受得住。”  
“巴克，”史蒂夫低着头，老老实实地说，“这不公平。我想让你也快乐。”  
“别得寸进尺，亲爱的，”巴基清清嗓子，凑近史蒂夫的耳朵，“你想让我说什么？想听我恭维你，像美国队长的小婊子一样叫床，‘噢队长你好大好猛我真的爽翻了’？我才不呢。”  
史蒂夫的耳朵和脸颊红得滚烫，他当然不是这个意思，可是看着巴基含笑的眼睛，忽然埋怨起自己的笨嘴拙舌。他可不像巴基一样伶牙俐齿，曾经被巴基撺掇着参加了那么多次四人约会，可哪次他不是干笑着看巴基和姑娘们自如地调情，只能暗地里绞紧手里的餐巾。想到这一点他心中满是感慨，好在美国队长一向信奉行胜于言，他吻住巴基那张开始胡言乱语的嘴巴，扶着他的腰，把身下的勃起送进他柔软湿润的穴口。  
巴基看着史蒂夫笑，眼尾向上翘起，咬着嘴唇，像是在打什么坏主意，声音却顶温柔，“傻小子，”他说，眼睛里闪着光，“我很快乐。现在就很快乐，快乐极了，真的。”  
“傻小子，”巴基又说，“看看你。”他好像就喜欢这么干，说史蒂夫是“傻小子”，“小混蛋”，最好乖乖听巴基哥哥的话，当然哪怕连他们还是孩子、还在布鲁克林的时候史蒂夫就一次也没顺着他过，后来更是一个人偷偷跑来参军，巴基气得够呛也拿他没办法。现在他个头变得那么大了，反而开始考虑起巴基怎么想，这才过了多久，就像换了个人似的。这到底还是不是他的史蒂薇了？还是只是一个个头大一点的混球。  
“巴基哥哥，”史蒂夫直勾勾地盯着他，“那这样呢？我这样操你，你喜欢吗？”他低头吻巴基的眼角，用脸颊蹭巴基的脸颊，巴基的脸颊那么热，耳鬓厮磨间他反复吻着那一小块皮肤，手掌半是抚摸半是揉捏地按在巴基柔软的后腰上。巴基闷哼一声，小穴微微放松，把史蒂夫吞得更深。  
他睁开被泪水模糊的眼睛，指尖轻轻点上史蒂夫的肩膀，“知道吗？你这有一颗痣。”巴基小声说，“还是个小个子的时候就有了。哪怕现在你像个吹起来的气球一样，它还在。我就是靠它认出你的。你当然是我的史蒂薇。”  
“我不知道该怎么办，巴克。我只能爱你。我只会爱你。”史蒂夫鼻尖耸动，在巴基身上嗅到自己的味道，掌心覆在巴基鞭子一样精瘦的腰腹上，把另一只手撑在巴基头顶，像世界末日一样吻他。  
“那就一直爱我。”

窗外雪一直下。浅蓝色的雪夜出现在冬日的尾声，春天马上就要到了，史蒂夫期待一场春雨，至少也要落在这片土地上，他在温暖的房间里拥抱着巴基，未来还很长。

他们的时间还有的是呢，他们年轻，他们肆无忌惮地快乐，就像童话里的凯尔特人，“生也快乐，死也快乐，杯子里总有酒喝”。


	4. 丧尸世界求生指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是被感染之后干一炮就完事了，一炮不行就两炮【点烟】

一个把T恤束进短裤里的大块头猛拍收银处的玻璃柜台，桌面发出“砰砰”的闷响，“什么？干，怎么会结不了账？你这见鬼的机器到底出了什么问题？”他用手抹了一把额头上的汗，一口浓重的德州口音，脸色通红，一直红到脖子。  
“呃……就是说，信息显示您的信用卡被冻结了，具体原因您还是去问银行吧。”柜台后的售货员小心翼翼地回复。  
那人烦躁不安地摸索自己的裤子口袋，神情越来越不耐烦，在他再一次发难之前，拎着两瓶啤酒排在后面的史蒂夫走上前去，“我和这位先生一起结，我的现金刚好够。”  
大块头转过身，史蒂夫向他露出一个友善的微笑。  
“怎么，操，你这是什么意思，瞧不起人吗？别自找麻烦，北方佬。”他骂骂咧咧，将史蒂夫上下打量一番，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛里布满血丝。史蒂夫敛起笑容，注意到那男人挽起的袖口下掩盖着一道浅浅的伤疤，刚结痂不久。德州人一边继续吐露污言秽语，一边用手把那片皮肤挠出道道血痕。  
“嘿，两位先生，有什么话不能好好说呢。”在德州人揪起史蒂夫衣领前，巴基无比自然地插到二人中间。他眯起眼睛，笑得露出一口白牙，却不动声色地把史蒂夫和那人隔开。不得不说，两个六英尺高、精壮剽悍的成年男人站在一起颇有威慑力。男人的目光在三人间打了几个来回，冲巴基比出一个侮辱性的手势，随后把之前的商品往前一推，“好吧，我不要了！算你们走运。”他瞪了史蒂夫和巴基一眼，一口唾沫啐在地上，“今天的倒霉事儿够多了，就当又被疯狗咬了。”  
他走向不远处加油机前的那辆黑色福特F150，狠狠撞上车门。透过车窗玻璃，巴基看见一个小女孩跪坐在后排座椅上，金色的鬈发散在饱满的苹果脸蛋边四处乱翘，对他露出一个甜甜的微笑。巴基弯起眼睛，无声地作出夸张的“你好，小公主”的口型，就看见女孩乐不可支，胖乎乎的小手沾沾唇角，向他递出一个飞吻。  
皮卡引擎轰鸣，绝尘而去。  
巴基笑嘻嘻地接过史蒂夫手中的冰镇啤酒，他坐进副驾驶，在史蒂夫脸颊印上一吻，“谢谢啦，宝贝。”他捏捏史蒂夫的脸，“怎么，小史蒂薇吃醋了？”  
“巴基，”史蒂夫发动车子，忧心忡忡地皱紧眉头，沉吟道，“那个男人，哪里不对劲。”  
巴基了然地眨眼，“莫名其妙的狂躁，可身上没有酒味，不是醉汉。难道嗑多了？要说也不像。”他和史蒂夫交换了一个彼此心领神会的眼神，揶揄道，“别愁眉苦脸的啦，他也没什么干伤天害理的事，顶多脾气臭了点，这儿毕竟是德州啊。”  
史蒂夫的表情缓和下来，“巴克。”他摇摇头，嘴角挂起一丝笑容，不再谈这件事，“给妈打电话了吗？估计咱们后天就到家了。”  
巴基掏出手机，在掌心打转，“打过一次，忙音。过一会儿再回拨吧，”他舔舔嘴唇，“可能跟乔治他俩看电影去了。说实话，我真有点想吃薇妮做的……”  
话音未落，史蒂夫道，“小心！”紧接着猛地一打方向盘。  
尖锐的刹车声几乎刺破耳膜，两辆车一前一后，同时在高速路口打横，史蒂夫与巴基的科迈罗险险刹住，滑向右侧路边。  
刚刚在加油站里碰到的那辆福特在他们前面不远处失控般地转了个圈，接着一头撞上围栏，发出一声巨响。  
“怎么了？”巴基解开安全带，动作迅速地掏出车座下的手枪。女人凄厉的惨叫划破天空，嘶吼声和女孩的哭声从打横的皮卡内传出来。巴基听见一声恐惧到了极点的带着哭腔的“救命啊！救——”，声音戛然而止。小女孩的哭叫犹如犀利的哨子，“爸爸！你怎么了？我是丽莎！”  
史蒂夫和巴基同时打开车门，他们对视一眼，警惕地举起手枪，“这里是前海军陆战队员史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉和詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，请问有人需要帮助吗？”  
无人应答，只有一摊血哗地喷出来，像扇面一样散开溅在玻璃上，小女孩哭得歇斯底里，夹杂着野兽一般“嗬嗬”沙哑的叫唤。两人不寒而栗，史蒂夫向巴基点了点头，枪口对准后座方向，巴基会意，站在车门之后，猛地拉开把手——  
“操！”巴基忍不住叫骂一声，“什么……玩意！”  
先前的那个大块头正抓着一条戴着女士腕表的胳膊大嚼特嚼，碎肉横飞，鲜血染红了半边脸。他转过头，露出一口森森的白牙，示威似的向两人咆哮，史蒂夫抿起嘴唇，毫不犹豫地连发两枪，一枪正中那“人”的肩膀，另一枪击中他的左胸。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫大喊，只见那个车主仅仅被子弹的冲击力逼得抖动几下，随后感受不到疼痛一般，反而被激怒似的，嘶吼着扑向车外的史蒂夫。  
巴基双手稳稳持枪，疾射的子弹从那个咬人的怪物的太阳穴穿了出去。他向外扑的动作生硬地停住，趴倒在车座上，乱叫乱咬地抽搐几下，随后半个身体悬出车外，不动了。  
“这是什么？”巴基倚在车门旁剧烈喘息，“他妈的恐怖片？”  
史蒂夫胸膛起伏，没有答话。他抄起一个后备箱取来的巨大的扳手，轻轻拨动几下那具尸体，确定怪物已经“死透了”。巴基向车内看去，一个穿着长裙的女人双眼圆睁，面目狰狞，脖子诡异地歪向一边，一条胳膊被从肩膀扯掉下来，只有一小段皮肉还连着，被啃得露出白骨。女人显然早就气绝身亡，刚刚和巴基逗乐的小女孩躲在她的尸体后，哭声一抽一抽，白净的脸蛋上抹着一个血手印，身上的蕾丝蓬蓬裙摆被浸成暗红色。  
“孩子，你还好吗？”史蒂夫打开另一边车门，阳光直射眼睛的瞬间，女孩尖叫一声向后缩了缩，哭得更厉害了。  
“嗨，”巴基蹲下身，放轻声音，“别害怕，小公主。你叫丽莎对不对？名字真好听。还记得我吗？”他学着女孩的动作向她抛了一个飞吻，“我们见过。你可以叫我巴基。”  
“巴基。”丽莎怯生生地睁大眼睛，抽噎着打了个嗝。她抹抹眼泪，泪水和血痕混在一起，在脸蛋上花成一团，“妈妈怎么不说话了？爸爸为什么咬她？”  
“爸爸他……生病了。妈妈不太舒服，睡着了。”巴基向她张开双手，“来，好姑娘，你还有别的亲人吗？巴基和这位史蒂夫叔叔带你去找他们好不好？”  
女孩瘪了瘪嘴唇，看一眼巴基，又看一眼史蒂夫，一汪泪水在她碧蓝色的大眼睛里蓄积起来，“我想回家。”  
她听话地从车厢里爬出来，一只脚穿着鞋袜，另一只脚光着。巴基用纸巾擦干净她鼓鼓的脸蛋，帮她整理好裙摆和衣襟。他接过史蒂夫递来的腿袜，让丽莎搂住他的脖子，动作轻柔地抬起丽莎圆滚滚的小脚丫。丽莎乖巧地把脸埋在巴基颈侧。  
“巴基……”她打着哆嗦，牙齿碰在一起，发出奇怪的“格格”声，“我……有点冷……”  
“一会上车就不冷了。”巴基给她套上袜子，一点点向上卷起袜筒。一直卷到膝盖处，巴基在女孩的膝弯摸到一道已经开始溃烂的伤口。  
巴基的动作顿了一下，他抬起头，丽莎脸颊和颈侧隐隐浮现出青灰色的斑点，她似乎是不解地歪着头，睁大眼睛，瞳孔涣散，“巴——基？”  
下一秒，女孩尖啸一声，以一个扭曲到诡异的角度扑了上来，张口向巴基的肩膀咬去。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫大吼道，冲向两人，只见巴基掐住女孩的脖子将她掼在地上。女孩在地上翻了个滚，再一次冲这个方向扑来，史蒂夫扫射几枪，就看见血肉碎屑像棉絮一样四处飞溅，那个小小的身体滑稽地颤抖几下，随即像一个破碎的布娃娃，扑倒在路中央，很快没了声息。  
“巴基，你怎么样？”史蒂夫颤抖地喘息，巴基还茫然地站在车边，摇摇晃晃地倚着车门。  
“史蒂夫？”他扶着右手，虎口处鲜血淋漓，血肉模糊。“我……我被咬了。”他喃喃道。

史蒂夫耐心地用棉球沾酒精擦拭巴基的伤口，他从急救包里抽出一段纱布，缠在巴基的虎口处。  
巴基发丝凌乱，斜斜躺在副驾驶位上。他注视着史蒂夫，夕阳橘黄色的光彩在他脸上闪过。  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”他说。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫抬起头，对上他的眼神后又立刻躲开。巴基的目光太过镇定，史蒂夫却察觉到他在发抖。他给纱布打了个结，“伤口不严重，抹上药，痊愈得很快。”  
巴基沉默，不知道是不是他的错觉，大脑有些昏昏沉沉的，“你看见了吗？”他轻笑一声，“我也会变成那种怪物。”  
这回轮到史蒂夫沉默了。他近乎神经质地用酒精一遍又一遍擦洗巴基伤口附近的皮肤，“别瞎说。你不会。”他抿起嘴唇，“伤口会愈合，然后你会好起来。”  
“史蒂薇，”巴基又喊了声他的名字，像是笑，又像是在叹息，带着点怜爱凝视着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里若有所思。他有点焦虑地咬着下唇，让那唇瓣变得饱满红润，水光潋滟，“过来。到这来。”巴基说着，挺起身子，他的目光一直牢牢锁着史蒂夫的双眼。  
他搂住史蒂夫的脑袋，把嘴唇印上他的额头，在安静的车厢里，两颗年轻的心脏有力地“砰砰”跳动。史蒂夫环住巴基的腰，耳朵贴上他胸口，一个金发大个子竟然显得有些脆弱。这是巴基的心跳，巴基的温度，史蒂夫想，这么好的巴基，怎么会变成怪物呢？  
“我倒不怕变成怪物，想想那还挺酷的，跟咱俩以前一块看的《生化危机》一样，那叫什么？丧尸？活死人？被咬一口就感染什么的。就是实在太丑。”巴基说这话的时候，浑身忽冷忽热，眼眶干涩，视线开始模糊不清，“我只是怕你……做傻事。”  
“你看着我，我就不做傻事。”史蒂夫呼出一口气，试图咧起一个笑容，但从巴基的反应来看很可能失败了。  
“那可不成，”巴基勾起嘴角，“两个丧尸成天腻歪在一块，像什么话。而且，我可舍不得咬你。”他想了想，似乎被那个滑稽的画面逗乐了，“再说，你还是现在这样好看。真的。八年级那年，你来教室门口喊我打篮球，帅得像会发光，我当时就想，老天，不知道将来哪个幸运的王八蛋能跟这位大帅哥结婚啊。你变成丧尸，可就不帅啦，我肯定就不喜欢你了。”  
“那你就把我吃了吧。”史蒂夫莞尔，眼睛里有光在闪烁，“把我吃进你的肚子，我就变成你的一部分了。再也不分开。”  
“我想看你留胡子，”短暂停顿后巴基回答，接着他转过头来用发红的眼睛看着史蒂夫，“还从没见过你有胡子的样子呢，一定很……帅，像狮子。我以前想过，还觉得那是好久之后的事了，至少要等你当了爸爸。”  
史蒂夫大笑，眼眶酸涩，点了点头。“当初是谁嫌我的胡茬在接吻的时候扎得他痛的，巴克？”  
“不嫌了，我其实挺喜欢。”巴基的笑容恍然间无比轻松，“还有，记得吗？这时候的大峡谷肯定很美。”  
“美极了。就像我们十六岁时一样美。”史蒂夫亲吻巴基的嘴角，我爱他，他想，不会更爱谁了，“什么时候再去一次。”  
“史蒂夫。”巴基捏捏他的手心，呻吟出声，一股火辣的灼痛感从伤处传来，“我……难受，可能真的不太成了。我不想变成怪物，也不想吃人。干脆点，你让我自己给自己来一枪子，然后就开着车走吧。”  
“不，”史蒂夫的呼吸急促起来，他紧紧抓住巴基的手，“不可能。”  
“混球，别犟了。你就是学不会听话是吧？”  
“巴克，你知道我能这么干一整天。”史蒂夫双眼霎时红了，“换了你是我，你也会这么干。把你的牺牲精神收起来吧，真的，你那么了解我，你肯定都明白对吧？我爱你，巴克。我爱了你那么久了，我知道你也一样。我当然明白有风险，就算这代表我是个傻瓜，那么随便吧，我就是你说的傻瓜。你不能代替我做决定啊。我想和你一起，这才是我最想要的东西。”  
巴基头痛地皱眉，在心里叹了口气。他的肩膀挫败地垮下去，但他点了点头——那张脸在昏暗的光线中显得苍白而脆弱，日光反而在他脸上添了一丝血色。他当然不想……不想让史蒂夫亲眼看着他，逐渐走向死亡，身体一寸一寸腐烂，最终变成一具毫无神智的尸体，更别说自己有伤害史蒂夫的可能，如果史蒂夫活下来，那将是他余生难以忘怀的噩梦。但他同样也知道，就像史蒂夫说的，换了是他，他也会这么干。他不可能有勇气再拒绝史蒂夫第二次了。事已至此，巴基反倒忽然感到一阵轻松，他自嘲地想自己归根到底就是个自私鬼，又想没了他史蒂夫这个傻瓜肯定会钻牛角尖，他要把史蒂夫一个人丢下了，而他最不想看到的就是史蒂夫痛苦。他不用逃，也不想逃了。  
他的视线停驻在史蒂夫饱满的嘴唇上，用手指轻轻抚摸他的嘴角，玩笑似的说道，“怎么回事，真的要变成丧尸啦？我现在怎么想咬你一口。”  
史蒂夫嘴角勾起一个弧度，他捧起巴基的脸，嘴唇不容置疑地撞上巴基的嘴唇，哑着声音，“想吃了我？那就看看是谁吃了谁。”  
巴基抱住史蒂夫的脖子激烈地回吻，像是真的要把史蒂夫生吞活剥了似的吸吮他的嘴唇，牙齿却小心地避开，不嗑到史蒂夫的皮肉。两人都开始出汗，汗衫的后背被浸湿，史蒂夫脱下上衣之后片刻不停地继续吻他，他把巴基的T恤一路卷到胸口，露出巴基早已挺立的乳头。  
座椅被史蒂夫放平了，他打开一半天窗，随后拔下车钥匙，牢牢锁住前后车门，然后把钥匙一扔，近乎漠然地看着它滑进后座底下的缝隙里。等他完成这一串动作，巴基已经把下身剥得光溜溜，开始解史蒂夫的腰带。  
怒涨的阴茎迫不及待地撞进去，像是一场快速的遭遇战。巴基痛得眼泪都出来了 ，粗糙的阴茎表面火热而下流地摩擦着他未经开拓的穴道，拉扯都牵动着神经，但他没有抱怨什么，他只是想亲吻史蒂夫。史蒂夫进入之后就开始动作，灼热的掌心贴上omega光滑平坦的腹部，顺着肌肉的纹路极缓慢地抚摸着。巴基面朝下在真皮座椅上被他压着操，史蒂夫的阴茎进得那么深，一下一下都好像要操到他的肚子里了，令他恍惚之间生出一种窒息的呕吐感。巴基被史蒂夫猛烈的动作顶得腿软，额头不停撞上椅背，跪坐的动作勉强维持了一会，就浑身发软地趴在座椅上。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基因疼痛与欢愉交织的快感呻吟出声，身后alpha的腰胯拍击他的臀尖，那根粗长坚硬的阴茎在他的小洞里飞快地捣弄，顶端恶狠狠地碾过他的敏感点。第一轮高潮来得很快，他尖叫着射了出来，身后的肉穴随着他的惊喘剧烈收缩。史蒂夫的阴茎又往里狠狠顶了顶，接着紧随其后，滚烫的精液一股一股地射进他的穴道。  
巴基瘫软在座椅上喘息，快感褪去后，四肢渐渐变得沉重麻木，像灌了水银，无数感受正在从他的指尖飞速逃离。他眨眨眼，彩色的像素点在黑色的背景前闪动。史蒂夫也喘得厉害，他伏在巴基背上，汗津津的胸膛紧紧贴着巴基滚烫的背部肌肉，鼻尖顶着他的后颈，忍不住伸出舌头温存地舔吻巴基腺体处那个圆形的标记。这感觉有那么一刻钟把巴基唤醒了，他激灵一下，“史蒂夫……”巴基颤抖着舔湿嘴唇，仿佛下了极大决心似的说道，“操我，让我痛。我想要痛。”  
史蒂夫似乎是意识到了什么。“好。如果这是你想要的，巴基。”他拽住巴基的长发，手掌试探性地抬起，用将近三成的力道拍上巴基已经红透的屁股。巴基爆发出压抑的啜泣声，混着精液的液体从那个小洞里淌出来，把座椅弄得一片狼藉，“继……继续。”他哽咽道。史蒂夫没有表态，只是亲了亲巴基变得滚烫的臀尖，然后再一次抬起手，重重落了下去。  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”巴基哭了出来，自己也不知道为什么，打屁股带来的羞耻感与疼痛刺激着他的意识，一瞬间他觉得自己濒临死亡麻木的边缘，可他也同样感受到——自己活着。  
第二次进入无比顺畅，就着先前留下的润滑，史蒂夫毫不费力就进到最深。他握住巴基的腰，用几乎能将巴基钉死在阴茎上的力道操他，像是要将两个囊袋也挤进那个柔软的小穴那样用力。那个小洞又热又烫，巴基的肌肤也热得不正常，史蒂夫沿着巴基凹陷的脊柱亲吻他蜜色的肌肉，心中涌起一股毫无胜算的悲哀。  
“巴基，巴基，”他贴住巴基的耳朵，“我爱你。这样舒服吗？”  
巴基的眼神开始失焦，视线不停地摇晃。他点点头，眼角鲜红潮湿，泪水不断从眼眶里涌出来，“让我……看看你。”他小声说。  
史蒂夫放慢了动作，吐出一声缓慢的叹息。棕发的omega艰难地扭动着腰，手掌盖上史蒂夫的脸颊，从额头开始一寸一寸用手指碾过史蒂夫的脸，眉骨，鼻梁，然后是嘴唇。史蒂夫看着他嘴角的弧度，紧紧捏住巴基停在自己脸上的手。羽毛似的亲吻落在巴基手心，他引导着那只手，揉搓巴基的右胸。omega的乳头变成鲜艳的水红色，在汗津津的胸膛上看起来无比诱人，那令人无法忽略、饱满而鼓胀的胸脯，坚挺的乳尖，被肆意揉搓成淫靡的形状。史蒂夫鼓励似的拍拍巴基那只玩弄自己的手，转而去蹂躏omega的另一半胸膛，他加重了手下的动作，将下半部分的乳肉挤推到上面，高高鼓起的左边乳房被史蒂夫宽厚粗糙的手掌整个盖住。巴基的声音粘腻而胡乱，手指也因此软得不像话，却还是听话地在史蒂夫的注视下挤压刺激自己的乳头，并以此获得巨大的欢愉。  
“求……你。”巴基颤抖着，开口时就会有唾液控制不住地打湿自己的嘴唇。史蒂夫用舌头把他的整个嘴唇兜起来，把透明的津液一点点填回他的口腔。他的心软绵绵地胀满胸腔，大脑却没法跟上，甚至忘了史蒂夫在操他，而最深处随着史蒂夫的顶撞而产生的酸软胀痛的感觉却在不断提醒他这一点。他的穴道越是抽搐着收缩，史蒂夫就操得越深，他呜咽起来，潮红的脸熟透了，浑身软得像是一团棉花糖，毫无抵抗地被史蒂夫操干。他几乎是全凭着本能在承受这些——爱着史蒂夫的本能。  
“你流水了，巴克，”史蒂夫喃喃地说，“流了那么多。你就喜欢我这样操你，是吧？”  
巴基忍不住呜咽，从唇齿间吐露出一点声音，史蒂夫凑到他唇边去，在巴基模糊的呻吟中勉强分辨出几个单词，“标记我。”他说。  
史蒂夫在巴基的脖颈上吮出一个个小红痕，随后抱起巴基来大力动作。巴基无力的双手环住他的脖颈，他也搂住巴基，感受他后背肌肉的紧缩和舒展，听巴基努力地呼唤出他的名字。再一次咬上腺体的同时，温热的液体也在巴基的颈间横流。  
巴基闷哼一声，那个巨大的结在他体内展开。他趴在史蒂夫身上喘息，正处在极度敏感下的肉穴抽搐着吮吸那根膨大的阴茎。羞怯紧闭的子宫口被撬开了，温热的液体喷射进去，刺激着子宫柔软的内壁，或许是他体内太过冰冷，那温度烫得他几乎忍不住哆嗦起来。他睁开眼，入目是汗湿的金发，鼓起的咬肌，抱住自己的alpha肌肉绷紧，眼睛下方是一道难以被注意的、风干的泪痕。他轻轻吻上史蒂夫脸上那道泪痕，舌尖尝不出苦涩，也尝不出甜美。他能感觉到身体深处再次涌出液体，正一点一点顺着他们的交合处往外溢，就像热潮期来临时那样。他闻到史蒂夫身上的信息素味道，带着隔离的钝感，omega的本性让他也释放出自己的信息素，安抚着爱人颤抖的躯体。一瞬间蔓延到四肢百骸的快感像是一道惊雷，他们在做什么，他们在哪里，霎时间在迷雾中清明了。  
“喂，要是这次怀孕了，你就要当爸爸了。”巴基咬住嘴唇，轻轻道。  
“嗯。然后我就开始留胡子，你喜欢什么样都可以。”史蒂夫笑了。  
巴基翻个白眼，但嘴角却勾着笑，“恐怕我们的宝宝会被你扎痛哦。”他的脸色红润，看上去要比之前好多了。那还是他的巴基，至少，此时此刻，史蒂夫情难自禁，吻上他的嘴唇。  
巴基一边和史蒂夫接吻，一边忍不住想象了一下在旷野流浪的怀孕的丧尸什么样，身后还跟着一个喋喋不休的留着胡子的丧尸爸爸，那情景又是诡异又是好笑，不过丧尸是胎生吗……他觉得自己可能真的疯了。  
他们以对待爱情的虔诚对待情欲，据说生物在末日到来时都会有疯狂的繁殖本能，他们是动物，又不止是本能。也有可能人们发现他俩时他们就是这个样子，狭窄的车厢里有两个抱在一起的人，身体紧紧相连，像千万年前两滴同时从枝头垂落的树脂，融化、交缠，直至成为一体，被发现时已经凝结成为一块琥珀，那里面正封存着他们两个。

夏末青草和晨露的气息和着微风吹来。一束日光从半开的车顶天窗外投入，窗外鸟鸣声不绝于耳，又是晴朗的一天。

来一个番外  
“……”  
“……”  
“……史蒂夫，我收回那句话。你变成丧尸还是很帅。”  
“……巴基。伤口痊愈了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“天啊，忘了我哭得眼泪鼻涕流了满脸的傻样吧，快说我在你心里永远都是最好看的。”  
“你当然是。但是要我完全忘记那些恐怕有点难，巴克。”  
“……总之，你先拔出来再说。”


	5. 狮子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丽达巴基和半神狮盾

01  
灌木丛那边是河流回旋形成的清池。  
狮子来回踱了几步，透过林木的空隙，影影绰绰看到池边的一个身影。迎着晚霞，水边的人挽起被微风撩动的棕色长发，右手摸到腰间，解开那条柔软的、及踝长袍的绳结，自上而下将袍子一点点从身上褪去，露出修长的脖颈、圆润的肩膀……狮子的喉咙里发出喑哑模糊的低吼，它舒展身躯，想要再凑近一点细看，一团深红色的布料迎面飞来，兜头遮住它整张脸。  
“色狮子。”声音狡黠而得意。  
等狮子用前爪把那件衣衫扒下来，刚刚池边的那人已经缓缓踏入池中，池水逐渐没过脚踝、腿根，只露出上身舒展丰润的裸体。  
窥见那人用手撩起池水浇在身上，狮子忍不住甩掉鬃毛里的树枝枯叶，在池水打湿皮毛之前，骨骼肌肉奇迹一般拉伸、变长，最终化作一个英俊健美的金发男子。水中人背对着他，自顾自地冲净身体，似乎全然不在意这天赋一般的奇观。  
“巴克。”他从背后搂住面前的人，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，语气像是撒娇。  
“所以，偷看人洗澡的这个坏毛病是改不掉了，对吧？你这色狮子。”巴基带着笑意，微微侧过头轻声说道。  
史蒂夫在喉咙里发出一串迷糊的咕噜，一只手绕到巴基身前，放在巴基微微隆起的、柔软的腹部，“我没偷看。看你不算偷看。”  
巴基低下头，伸手覆上史蒂夫的手背，“强词夺理。”  
“我问了森林之灵，祂说，它们很健康。”史蒂夫继续用胡须轻轻蹭巴基的肩膀，直到巴基被他的胡须扎得又痛又痒，忍不住不轻不重地拍了他一下。他转而轻吮那块皮肤，在巴基肩头落下一串轻吻。  
“它‘们’？”巴基努力不被史蒂夫胡来的动作打扰，抓住了他话语中的深意。  
“这里，有三个宝宝。我们的。”史蒂夫的眼睛亮了起来，他轻柔地抚摸巴基的肚皮，手指不断在上面画圈圈，“它们是神的奇迹。你是我的奇迹。”  
“喂，傻狮子，神有没有告诉你，到时候我生的是狮崽还是婴儿？”巴基朝身上泼了一捧水，索性转过身面对着他。或许是夕阳的光线仍然炽热，巴基的脸上泛起微微的粉红色。  
“我会一样喜欢。这会困扰你吗？”史蒂夫可怜巴巴地睁大眼睛。  
“噢别这样看我。有你一头狮子就够我心烦的了，再来三个小的。”巴基想象了一下一大三小四只毛绒绒的大猫齐刷刷睁大眼睛望着他的画面，嘴角不自觉地翘了起来。  
“巴克。它们要是不听话，我会教训它们的。”史蒂夫认真地说。  
他伸手覆上巴基温热饱满的脸颊，抹去他颊上晶莹的水珠，另一只手解开巴基脑后的发髻，痴迷地看着那头蓬松浓密的棕发彤云一样从他肩头跌落。  
一条尾巴悄悄探出来，多毛的尾巴尖绕到巴基身后，轻轻抚动巴基脊柱处的凹窝，然后一路向下，划出暧昧的痕迹，一直探入巴基丰腴的两股之间那道幽暗的深谷……  
“野兽，别在这啊……”巴基咯咯笑着，推拒的力道却越来越小，话语的尾音淹没在史蒂夫火热的唇舌之间，只留下几声湿热粘腻的呻吟。  
02  
明天是考察队回程的日子，营地里，来来往往的队员难掩兴奋。  
这是巴基在普林西比岛生活的第二个年头。  
一个月前，一支从英国远渡重洋的队伍靠岸。由于同时精通葡萄牙语和英语，以及身上不同寻常的风度，巴基被聘请为他们的翻译。这群旅客不似以往，很多人完全不像专职海员，倒有一身书卷气，被海上的风暴和水土不服折磨得面色青灰。在交谈后得知，这是一只科考队伍，由英国皇家学会支持，前来观测几天后的日全食。  
巴基点起一支烟，感觉有人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“恭喜，教授。”巴基看清来人之后，露出一个微笑。  
“巴恩斯先生。”那人正是领队斯坦利教授。他打了个手势，巴基也递给他一支烟。两人吞云吐雾，一同沉默地望着夜空中灿烂的星海。  
“真美啊。”教授感叹，“康德曾经说过，对星空之观察日久，敬畏和赞叹越是历久弥新。不知又有多少人能领略时空和宇宙之美，以及时空的宏大和深远之后的深意。而在康德逝世的一百年后，又有一个德国人声称他发现了时空的真相。他说有了光才有了时间。光在时间轴上的传播呈锥状，我们可能永远也无法知晓光锥之内发生了什么。”  
“教授，我可不懂这些，”巴基失笑，“不过在这座岛上，这些原始居民的文明里倒有另一种时空观。他们认为死亡不是结束，只是一段新旅途的开始，生命是一场往复的轮回，我们其实都没有真正离开过。”  
斯坦利教授点点头，并未对此作出评价。他从身边队员的手中接过一沓照片，“无论如何，我相信科学。你相信吗？按照德国人的理论，巨大天体的引力甚至可能会让光线弯曲。我们这次不远万里来到这里，就是为了观测日全食之下金星轨迹的偏移。你看。”  
巴基接过照片，随意翻动几下，忽然眼前一阵晕眩。照片上的星图逐渐扭曲成诡异的排列，太阳和金星冷冷地隐去，暗淡的光芒异化为两只巨大的、野兽的眼睛，透过曝光的碘化银注视着他，像是……狮子的眼睛。  
“巴恩斯先生？”  
巴基回过神，笑容有些勉强，“我看不出什么深意。教授，或许不是所有人都能感受这种美的，毕竟我们都在阴沟里，而您大可去仰望星空。”  
两人异口同声，“王尔德！”随后大笑起来。  
那个夜晚，赤道附近失眠的人或许能看到，有那么一刻星空突然微微抖动，从金星发出，呈圆形向整个星空扩散，犹如天神在池边俯身，用指尖轻点了一下这汪静水。  
03  
清晨再一次到来时，巴基推开门，三个大小不一、亮度各异的太阳仍旧挂在天空，温暖地散发光芒。  
他叹了一口气，按照这个世界日出日落的循环，这已经是第三天了。与斯坦利教授交谈过后的清晨，他在鸟鸣声中苏醒，踏出帐篷时，几乎要为头顶的三个太阳而发疯。待他明白自己进入异界之后，他寸步不离和他一起来到这世界的野营帐篷，好在尚未遇到什么巨型野兽。在这里，他几乎丧失了对时间的感知。他必须得想清楚如果自己回不到原来的世界该怎么办，食物和饮水马上要消耗殆尽，坐以待毙可不是他的作风。  
巴基背起挂在帐篷里的猎枪，灌好弹药，将自己最趁手的匕首磨得锋利无比，在几天中第一次踏进森林深处。  
他在普林西比岛上待过不短的一段时间，这里的环境和小岛十分相似。闷热潮湿的热带丛林，四处是他叫不出名字的、色彩斑斓的植物和高高垂下的藤蔓。再往前走，地面已经积累起厚厚一层落叶，地势逐渐转高。四周安静得诡异，巴基后背的汗毛竖了起来，像是预示到危险似的，紧接着他听到微弱的“嘶嘶”声，正以不可思议的速度向他靠近。  
他迅速回头，就看见一条成年男人手臂粗的巨蟒从枝条垂落，张开血盆大口向他扑来！  
巴基毫不怀疑这畜生能把他一口吞进去，他伸出手，在巨蟒窜出的瞬间死死扼住蟒蛇柔软的腹部。蟒蛇冲他吼叫一声，用尾巴卷起巴基背后的猎枪，将其一把甩向远处。粗壮的身体卷着巴基竭力挣扎的身躯，在近乎窒息的缠绕之下，巴基的抵抗逐渐微弱下来，仿佛陷入沉沉的昏迷。蟒蛇吐出蛇信，略微放松了对猎物的束缚， 刚要张口享受这顿大餐，就在这个当口，巴基将刚才缠斗时抽出的匕首卡在蟒蛇张开的嘴间，怒吼一声，锋利的刀刃劈开巨蛇的脸颊，把它钉在地上。  
腥臭的蛇血喷了巴基一脸，蟒蛇缠紧他的身躯渐渐舒展开。巴基重重喘了口气，惊疑不定地向四周张望，有目光落在身上的感觉让他后颈一阵发麻，可他并未找出那道可疑视线的来源。巴基捡起猎枪，迅速离开了巨蟒的尸体。  
等他看见那个由河流积水形成的水潭，巴基几乎是惊喜地欢呼一声。潭水最深处只没过巴基的胸口，水流清澈，能看清水底游动的水草。  
这是他几天来第一次能痛快地洗个澡，巴基用水打湿自己的脸颊，随后褪去在刚刚混战中变得脏污不堪的衣衫，踏进水里。  
他在池水中畅快地游了几圈，然后来到岸边捡起自己的衣服，忽然停住动作。之前在与蟒蛇搏斗时，由于情况危急，他并未寻找那种奇怪感受的来源，而此刻，他孤身一人，被人在暗中窥视的感觉越发强烈。  
就是在这里，他第一次看见狮子。  
那是一头体型健硕、身材魁梧的狮子，此刻正静静站在池水另一边的岩石顶端注视着他，像是一个金棕色的影子。巴基粗略估计，这狮子立起来约莫有两米高，鬃毛呈现出泥沙一般的棕色，在日光下又闪耀着金光。紧实的肌肉矫健有力，排布在这具威武而健美的躯体之上，那条鞭子一样的尾巴正一下下抽打着地面。  
巴基僵住了，他清楚如果这头狮子想要发难，他根本不可能全身而退。但他同时也明白，这种时候但凡表现出慌乱胆怯，只能让自己变成野兽口中的午餐。  
他尽量不发出声音，与那头狮子冷冷地对视。  
狮子侧了侧头，眼神从头到脚，把巴基打量了一遍。它的眼睛居然是蓝色的，巴基有些不合时宜地想，他从未在野兽身上见过这样一双眼睛，清澈，透亮，闪烁着他无法理解的光芒，在这样的打量之下，巴基居然产生一种自己在被视奸的错觉。  
但这怎么可能呢？那毕竟是一头野兽。  
可是那种眼神却准确无误地落在他身上，像是带着火焰，仿佛有一双看不见的手掌沿着狮子的目光在他的躯体上一寸寸移动，从脚趾向上，然后是小腿、膝盖，腰腹，胸膛……狮子低吼一声，再一次对上巴基的眼睛。  
巴基不自在地用衣衫遮挡自己的身体，被狮子注视过的地方被灼烧过一样燥热。他的心跳得飞快，浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的，却依然牢牢盯着狮子的双眼，不让自己流露出一丝怯懦，嘴唇紧抿，传递着倔强不甘的信息。  
和狮子对峙的时间如同过了一千年那么久，狮子突然俯下身，发出一声微弱含糊的吼叫。巴基还没来得及明白这是什么含义，就看见狮子转身跳下岩石，走向丛林深处。  
一直到狮子消失在他的视野中，巴基才逐渐放松紧绷的身体。他长出一口气，一阵微风吹来，他已经分辨不出背后究竟是池水还是冷汗了。  
之后的夜里他不断梦到狮子，梦到那对注视着他的蓝眼睛，每一个梦境醒来，都伴随着令人脸红心跳的潮热和汗水。巴基卷着薄被，浑身冷汗地滚下床，砸在地上，却如同无痛无觉般抽搐着惊喘。这不对劲，他迷迷糊糊的大脑里传来这样的念头，空气中弥漫着浓郁的alpha信息素，与从窗外吹进来的森林的水汽混在一起。  
巴基终于意识到另一个比生存更为严峻的问题：他的发情期要到了，而自己仅剩的抑制剂绝对撑不了那么长时间。  
04  
若说巴基没想到自己会再次遇到狮子，那绝对是说谎。毫无来由地，巴基相信那不会是他和狮子最后一次碰面。  
但他不可能在帐篷里躲藏一辈子，就算他想躲开狮子，告急的食物储备也绝不允许他这样做。于是自从那次和狮子狭路相逢之后，没过几天，巴基就开始了对森林的第二次探险。  
巴基握紧温热的枪管，仿佛这个动作能赐予他无限的勇气。他瞄准不远处草丛中一只体型硕大的松鸡，扣动扳机，子弹应声射入松鸡的翅膀。或许是松鸡太过警惕，那一击并未致命，在巴基装填子弹的间隙，松鸡拖着残翅蹦跳着扑进草丛。  
巴基沿着血迹一路追赶，他拨开灌木丛，尽管在此之前做过无数次心理建设，再次看到狮子的震撼也绝对不会减少分毫。  
在他眼前，那只倒霉的松鸡被狮子按在爪下，早就停止了挣扎。  
看见巴基的身影，狮子发出愉悦的低吼。  
巴基压抑住即将溢出喉咙的尖叫，踉跄着倒退几步，“嘿，”他悄悄捏住腰间的匕首，强作镇定的声音仔细听来仍然有些颤抖，“哥们，打个商量。如果你想要这只鸡，那它就是你的，好不好？”  
他一边说话，一边微不可见地向后挪动，就看见狮子抬起头，发出清亮的哄叫，随后起身向巴基走来。  
巴基立刻警惕地抽出匕首横在身前，金属的银光锋利而刺目。狮子停下脚步，似乎是受伤地呜咽，并没有像巴基想象中那样对他亮出利齿，反而用鼻子拱了拱那只松鸡，然后俯卧在地面上，脑袋枕着两只前爪，那双湿润的蓝眼睛无声地凝视着他。  
见巴基仍然只是戒备地瞪着自己，狮子用前爪把松鸡推向巴基的方向。  
这是什么意思？巴基瞠目结舌，随后一个不可思议的想法击中了他。  
“你……”他指指猎物，“……要把这个，让给我？”  
狮子的喉咙里溢出一声低沉的呼噜。  
巴基觉得自己真的是疯了。  
他试探性地走近一步，见狮子没有动作，于是又靠近一步，又靠近一步，很快挪到狮子身边，近得能看到狮子的身体随着呼吸微微起伏，灼热的温度透过薄薄一层空气，也沾染到了他身上。  
狮子仍然只是静静注视着他。  
巴基的内心一下子柔软下来。这或许是错觉还是什么的，面对这只仿佛听得懂人话的狮子，他竟然觉得它的眼神很……温柔。用这样的词汇来形容一只野兽实在太过荒谬了，就算这头狮子此刻正懒洋洋地卧在他面前，像一只乖顺的大猫，却也仍有可能瞬间暴起，一口咬断他脆弱的喉咙。  
“很好，”巴基喃喃道，他拾起松鸡，“所以我们是朋友了。在我们那边，可决计不许伤害朋友。你会听话对吧？”  
他一边这么说着，一边无可救药地想自己也许真的会错了意，所谓听懂人话只是一个太过孤独的人类产生的幻觉，而这一切都是狮子另一种戏耍猎物的手段罢了。然而巴基却觉得这并不是真相。或许是因为狮子的眼神，就像他们第一次相遇时，狮子的眼里也并没有嗜血的欲望，反而更像是人类，目光中蕴含的是巴基不敢深想的情感。  
巴基转过身时，狮子轻轻叼住巴基的裤腿，在巴基来得及反应的前一秒，狮子用前爪抱住巴基的右脚，那颗巨大的脑袋在他腿上蹭了蹭。  
“你这样我可没办法走路呀。”巴基无奈叉腰，狮子伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔巴基裸露的脚踝，猫科动物舌面的软刺勾起那块皮肤麻痒的触感，很快像电流一样传遍全身。  
巴基受了刺激一样跳起来，脸刷地烧得通红，眼里水光潋滟。他不轻不重地冲狮子的鼻子揍上一拳，“怎么还喜欢舔人，你又不是狗！”  
狮子捂住鼻子呜咽一声，随即站起身，跟在巴基身后。  
要跟着他？巴基失笑，无论如何，这头狮子暂时没有要伤害他的意思，他也就默许了狮子跟他回家的意图。  
在巴基进屋前，他回头看了一眼狮子。夕阳橘红的光映在狮子清澈的眼里，湛蓝的眸中烟雾浮动，像两块色彩斑斓的琉璃。那个巨大的身影蹲坐在帐篷外不远处，俊美的鬃毛随着微风吹拂轻轻飘动，看起来蓬松而柔软。  
巴基忍不住小跑回狮子身边，一把搂住狮子的脖子，深深吸了一口气，只闻到草木的清香和狮子身上温暖的皮毛的味道。他把手指插进鬃毛里使劲揉了又揉，狮子的肌肉先是绷紧，很快又放松下来。  
嘶……手感真的很好啊。  
此后一人一狮的交往便多了几分心照不宣的意味，巴基渐渐习惯了推开门就能看见狮子的日子。  
有时狮子会叼来兔子和羊这些体型不大的猎物，巴基在院子里烤熟了也会喂给它几块，狮子并没有表现出特别喜爱的情感，但也从没有抗拒过巴基给它的食物。有时狮子只是出现在木屋前，然后沉默地与巴基并行，陪伴他前往他们初遇的潭水边。  
巴基的脑袋惬意地靠在狮子柔顺的皮毛上，修长的手指有意无意地轻轻搓挠狮子的下巴。狮子眯起眼睛，下巴越抬越高，愉悦的呼噜声引发喉咙的轻轻颤动。“傻狮子。”巴基笑着压在狮子的背上，双手搂住狮子的脖子，让它光滑的短毛贴住自己的侧脸。日光温柔，晒得人昏昏欲睡。狮子浑身都暖呼呼的，温热而潮湿的呼吸喷在他手臂上。巴基可以听见微风拂过，树木沙沙作响，可以闻到他周围泥土和沙尘和汗水的味道，还有狮子身上，那如同雨后林间新叶的味道。  
有一次狮子不知从哪带来一束坠着晨露的野花，枝杈之间是细密的小刺，狮子小心翼翼把花束叼来的时候，那些娇嫩的花瓣被贴心呵护着，偶有几瓣粘在狮子口唇之间。巴基刚刚接过去，就看见狮子在原地连翻带滚，毫无形象地一连打了几个喷嚏。  
于是那天巴基就着阳光给狮子整整挑了一下午花刺，都是一些极细小的伤口，狮子委屈巴巴地撑开嘴，一边忍受着伤口的刺痒，一边还要听巴基的数落。  
“……不知道的还以为你在追求我，傻狮子，嗯？在我们那边，只有追求心仪的人才会送花。”  
狮子张着嘴，只能发出“嗷呜嗷呜”的呜咽。  
05  
转变发生在那天。  
巴基正在水池里洗浴，没过一会，狮子的脑袋从灌木丛后钻了出来，趴在那块岩石上望着水里的巴基。  
巴基伸手撩起一串水珠，弹在狮子的鼻头上，“傻狮子，等会。等我洗完澡，你这样可不绅士。”  
狮子眯了眯眼，于是在阳光下开始假寐。  
很快巴基踏出水池，带起一阵清脆的水声，晶莹的水珠顺着他赤裸的身体跌落，在阳光的折射下映出剔透的光辉。巴基还没穿上衣服，那让他心悸的感觉又来了，他惊慌地回过头，发现狮子根本没有闭上眼睛，反而像他们第一次遇见时一样，用深沉炽热的眼神直勾勾地盯着他，尾巴不耐烦地在岩石上拍打。  
“你看什么，嗯？”巴基走到狮子面前，拍拍它的脑袋，以往当他表达不满时他就会这么干。  
然而这次并未奏效。狮子没有听话地转过头去，只是依然一动不动地凝视着巴基。  
下一秒，狮子将巴基扑倒在柔软的草地上，用收起利爪的肉垫压住巴基惊慌失措地挣动的四肢。  
野兽炽热的吐息喷在巴基的脖颈处，狮子的牙齿抵在巴基脆弱的动脉上，只要稍一使力，就会喷涌出鲜血。  
巴基惊惧地喘息，双腿徒劳地踢蹬，又被狮子结结实实地按住，这才发现自己挣扎的力气和狮子比起来实在不值一提。他闭上眼睛，绝望地等待这只狮子狂性大发地咬碎自己的喉咙。  
然而狮子只是伸出湿热柔软、带着倒刺的舌头开始舔舐他的脖颈，随后一路向下，舔上巴基因为恐惧而挺立的乳头。  
“啊！”巴基惊呼着张开眼，终于意识到不对劲。  
巴基从来都不知道自己的皮肤这么敏感，刚刚被潭水亲吻过的肌肤还带着水汽，狮子柔软又不失粗粝的皮毛在他身上磨蹭，很快激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“唔……”他浑身颤抖，喉间溢出带着哭腔的呜咽，狮子像是得到了鼓励，用舌头越发卖力地翻卷舔弄，胸膛上的两粒乳头很快就变得湿漉漉、颤巍巍。  
“你……混蛋……”巴基抬起又酸又软的手臂，不断推拒着狮子向他靠近的脑袋，狮子鼻间喷出不耐烦的轻嗤，用爪子把巴基两只手臂压过头顶。  
“嗯……”绿眼睛很快蓄起一汪水汽，也许是巴基刻意忽略他的发情期实在太久，狮子稍微撩拨就让他起了感觉。他的大腿根一阵酸胀，狮子的毛发搔动着他裸露的肌肤，巴基感到有羞耻的液体正从他臀间的那个穴口淌出来。  
乳头被狮子玩弄得又红又肿，哪怕轻轻一碰就会惹得巴基难耐的喘息，狮子却还觉得不够，开始用身下已经挺立的阴茎磨蹭巴基已经颤抖着收缩的柔软穴口。坚硬的、炙热的、硕大的事物抵着自己的触感让巴基的脑海中响过一道惊雷，他第一时间就意识到了那是什么。他拼命摇头，趁狮子正沉醉于品尝自己的身体，巴基蓄起全身力气，用拳头重重击中狮子的下颚。  
“不……你他妈发情了？”他失望地瞪视着狮子，“我是人……我不是……你的母狮子，畜牲。”这话就连巴基也不知道是在说给狮子还是说给巴基自己，他在狮子把头歪向一边时从它沉重的身躯下爬出来，右手一撑地面，捞起衣服就往回拔足狂奔。狮子受伤的吼声像是被激怒了，脚步声、吼叫声，一直就缀在身后不远处。巴基拖着酸软的双腿，心里充斥着绝望，和他拼命压抑、不愿回想的悸动。直到看到自己帐篷前挂着的那盏灯，巴基终于瘫倒在地。  
狮子没有追上来。尽管一头狮子要想捉回一个逃跑的、濒临发情的omega几乎是易如反掌的事。  
当晚梦里的野兽凶狠地贯穿了他空虚已久的身躯，任凭巴基如何抛弃廉耻地哀哀告饶，野兽只是在他身上疯狂地索取，那根异常粗大的野兽阴茎带着能把他撕碎的力道，在omega已经熟透了的、一碰就会流水的身体里快速挺动。  
巴基尖叫着醒来，下身一片狼藉。他把被子抱在胸前，伸手一摸才发现泪水已经淌了满脸。  
06  
一夜过后，狮子没有出现在窗外。  
又过了一天，狮子依然没有出现。  
之后的七天，巴基在森林里再没碰见狮子，他松了一口气，可是在心底深处，却涌起一阵难以消解的惆怅，那悲哀的倦怠几乎是不可言说的。巴基回忆自己和狮子相遇后的经历，不得不承认，或许从一开始，狮子就没打算和他做什么可笑的“朋友”。  
而当那天的经历袭上心头，巴基羞耻地发现自己身体深处又起了反应，小腹像被雨水抽打着震颤的花瓣，流出渴望的蜜露。最严重的一次他在床上辗转反侧了整整一夜，等到双腿终于有力气支撑起自己的身体，床铺已经被他的冷汗和情液打湿了。他把最后一支抑制剂推进手腕，颇有几分听天由命的意味，如果不是在汹涌的情欲中痛苦死去，他很有可能在发情期来临之前，就沦为情欲的奴隶。  
早晨又一次降临在这片美丽的丛林，巴基已经做好了看不见狮子的准备。  
但是这并不能减轻他看到自家门口倚着一个成年男人时所受的惊吓。  
他条件反射般后退了一步，昏迷的男人毫无知觉地顺着门框滑落，倒在巴基的帐篷里。  
那人半身赤裸，现出结实的胸膛与健硕的手臂，颈上挂着一串兽牙，上身是两道交叉的兽皮系带，下身则是一袭暗红色的袍裙，以及绑在脚底的皮靴。半长的金发被冷汗浸透了，垂在他额前，发根处颜色渐深，近似棕褐色，柔软的嘴唇边是同样金棕色的胡须。他的半个胸膛都是鲜血，浑身带着激烈搏斗过的痕迹，最为明显的伤口在他右手手臂内侧，是几道野兽的爪痕，伤口外翻，血流已经凝固。他就像是睡着了，长睫在面颊投下阴影，嘴巴微微张开，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。  
巴基环顾四周，没发现野兽的踪迹，他拾起男人的指缝飘落的几根兽毛，微微松了口气。他也不知道为什么，在确认那不是狮子的皮毛后心中竟然感到释然。那是几根黑色的、粗硬的兽毛，和狮子截然不同。  
巴基抬起男人的左臂绕到自己颈后，努力地把他抱起身送上自己那张窄床，整个人都因为用力而发抖，汗流浃背。当他终于搞定时，不得不停下来喘了一会气，他一边小声咒骂男人这身肌肉，一边去准备给男人擦身的清水。再次见到同类的心情无法形容，这意味着森林里还可能有其他人类的存在，但是巴基竟然从未察觉有人活动的迹象。  
巴基打湿毛巾，开始擦拭他身上的血迹。他舔了舔下唇，把浸湿后的毛巾放在男人的胸前，动作尽量轻柔地将血迹抹去。那人还没有醒，不过双颊的颜色已经比之前红润了不少。巴基知道那意味着他正在好转、正在恢复，他很快就会醒过来了。那些鲜血并不属于眼前的人，可以想象他的对手遭遇只会比他更加惨烈。男人全身上下唯一受伤的地方只有右手手臂，伤口也并不严重，虽然看起来狰狞可怖，实则仅仅停留于皮肉，只要处理得当，很快就能愈合。  
黑夜渐渐降临，男人依然没有转醒。起伏的胸膛和温热的身体证明他至少还活着，巴基用手背贴上男人的额头，温度并没有异常。  
巴基点亮油灯，一手托腮坐在桌前，不禁有些困倦。  
是门外的动静把他惊醒，声音很轻，窸窸窣窣，听起来像野兽踏在落叶上的脚步声。巴基警觉地摘下挂在墙壁的猎枪，挑开门帘，夜幕之下，一匹黑狼站在丛林阴影处，幽绿色的眼睛像两簇燃烧的鬼火。  
看见有人出来，黑狼长嗥一声踱步向前，巴基猜测恐怕这就是和那人搏斗的野兽。那匹狼背后被撕开了一大块皮肉，被抓伤的右耳还淌着血，尾巴也只剩下半截。面对巴基黑洞洞的枪口，它只是冷冷打量了一番，就又冲着巴基的帐篷嚎叫。  
一声枪响成功地止住它的脚步。巴基一枪打在黑狼前爪所踩的那片土地，溅起一片尘土，“嘿，再往前走，我就动真格的了。”巴基向上微抬枪管，瞄准黑狼的胸口，目光锋利而冷酷，“现在，给我滚蛋。”  
黑狼后退了一步，似乎是在判断猎枪的威胁程度。它一边弓起脊背，一边犹豫不决地发出试探性地威吓，在巴基的帐篷前绕起了圈子，迟迟不肯离去。  
就在巴基准备开第二枪时，一声响彻云霄的狮吼从他身后传了出来，那声音近在咫尺，浑厚而响亮，在一人一狼对峙之时带来的震撼不亚于平地惊雷。屋后的鸟群四散惊起，像一团黑云一样在天空中呼啸盘旋，黑狼仿佛被这一声吼叫吓破了胆，夹着尾巴头也不回地转身逃跑了。  
是狮子！尽管从未听过狮子如此富有威胁意味的叫声，但巴基几乎是瞬间意识到，这声吼叫属于他的狮子。  
他扔下猎枪，满心期待地绕着帐篷找了一圈，并未发现狮子的影子。  
他失落地走进屋内，却看见躺在床上的男人胸膛剧烈起伏，睫毛扑扇扇地开始颤动。  
巴基提了油灯走到他身前，先是检视了一番他右手处的伤口。那片皮肉已经开始愈合。巴基再看他脸时，忽然见男人睁着眼，几乎吓了一跳，差点把油灯打翻在他脸上。  
男人先是盯着那盏油灯，又将目光转到巴基脸上，油灯的火苗好像分了两朵在他的眼睛里。  
他撑起上身咳嗽，嘴唇干裂，声音低沉嘶哑。  
“你感觉怎么样？”巴基举着灯看向他，“好些了吗？”  
金发的男人没有回答，只是定定端详巴基的脸。火焰摇曳，巴基忽然发现男人有一双极美的蓝色的眼睛。就像他的狮子，这个念头在巴基心中一晃。  
橘黄色的暖光从玻璃灯罩后透出来，像是一个模糊的油点，灯光照着男人的脸，也照着巴基的脸。  
巴基给他端了一杯水，男人就着巴基的手，很快喝得一干二净。  
“你听得懂我的话吗？”巴基又问。  
他指了指自己，“巴基。”又指了指对方，“你叫什么？”  
“巴……巴克。”男人开口，嗓音略显干涩，仿佛许久没说过话了。  
“你在叫我？听起来像那么回事。”巴基弯起眼睛，然后示意他盯着自己的嘴巴，两片殷红的嘴唇先是张圆，又像微笑似的咧开，“不过，是‘巴——基——’。”  
男人的目光胶着在巴基的嘴唇上，等巴基期待地看着他时，又低下头，把这个名字在嘴唇间默念了几遍，“巴基。”他又念了一遍，这次发音标准了很多。  
巴基刚想像揉狮子那样鼓励似的揉揉他的头发，猛然醒悟自己面对的是一个陌生人，只好尴尬地收回手。  
巴基抬眼，男人学着巴基刚才的动作，用拇指对准自己的胸膛，动作有几分落拓的帅气，目光却凝视着他，那双明亮的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，忽然念出了一个词语。  
前两声干脆，后一声消失在牙齿和嘴唇的轻轻擦碰间，发音听起来像“史蒂夫”。  
“史……蒂，史蒂夫？对吧，这是……你的名字？”  
巴基观察面前人的口型，试探性地问道。  
话音刚落，那人却好像听见了吟游诗人俄耳甫斯传唱不衰的动听乐章，蓝眼睛的眼角都皱了起来，眸光中闪动着快乐，看上去沉默而温暖。他原本长得便极其俊美，面无表情时英俊的面孔显露出坚毅的线条，勇敢而可靠，让人想起清冷月光下固执坚守的山崖。此时一笑，眉间那道深刻的凹痕消失了，眉毛快活地扬起，如同太阳炽热的金光穿透云层，暖意像泉水般在周身涌动，让巴基情不自禁地跟着他一起快乐起来。  
当然，他总觉得这笑还有点……冒着傻气。  
巴基听到自己的心脏轻轻地漏跳了一拍。  
史蒂夫见他也笑了，低下头似是思索。  
他摘下自己脖颈上挂着的用不知名的野兽牙齿穿成的项链，随后示意巴基伸出左手。  
巴基一头雾水地照做，史蒂夫显然十分满意，将那串项链郑重地放在他的手里。  
“什么？”巴基不知道这一举动有何蕴意，但立刻摇头道，“不，我不能……”  
一句话还说完，史蒂夫已经从他的神态中看出拒绝的意图。大个子并没收回手，只是叹了一口气，耸了耸肩膀，刚刚抬高的眉毛耷拉下来，明亮的表情变得黯淡，整个人忽然被深重的沮丧笼罩了。  
“呃。”不知为何，负疚感沉甸甸地压在巴基心头。他局促地搅动手指，想让史蒂夫明白他并不是讨厌他，即使知道史蒂夫可能并不能听懂，他还是忍不住犹豫地解释道，“史蒂夫……我不是不喜欢，这项链很美。只是……我们第一次见面，我不能就这样收下。”  
史蒂夫执拗地注视着巴基的眼睛，再一次攥住巴基的手腕，把项链放进他手里，又推了推巴基的手，“巴基。”他说，看上去如果巴基不接受这份馈赠，他绝不会轻易就此放弃。  
巴基和他对视一眼，终于忍不住妥协了。他垂下脖颈，将项链绕在自己脖子上，最后调整一下角度，“这样可以吗？谢谢你，它真的很美。”  
史蒂夫怔怔地看着他，耳朵尖一点点变红了。  
下一秒，他握住巴基的手，引着那五根修长的手指触摸自己的赤裸胸膛。  
那是他心脏的位置。  
那动作就像是他向巴基献上自己的心脏。指尖接触到温热坚硬的肌肉，巴基两颊烧红了，像被火焰烫到一般倏地撤回手，却被史蒂夫牢牢抓住。  
金发的alpha闭上眼，虔诚地将他的手放上自己的发顶。  
月亮升起，森林中的无数片绿叶上闪烁着白银一样的光芒，在微风中翻滚如沉默的浪潮。  
从史蒂夫身上，巴基嗅到暴雨过后树林的芬芳，那味道熟悉得令他眼眶发热。  
07  
这夜巴基睡得并不安稳。  
史蒂夫的信息素悄无声息地将omega包裹起来，睡袋覆盖下的肌肤越来越敏感、燥热，巴基的呼吸逐渐变得急促与湿润。  
男人背对着巴基，躺在属于巴基的那张床上。巴基勉力撑起上半身，静静审视一会，确定男人还在熟睡。他羞耻地闭上眼，牙齿咬住饱满红润的嘴唇，一只手抚上自己挺立的乳头，另一只手颤抖着探到身下，甚至不用扩张，沉甸甸的蜜液已经淌了他一手。巴基深深吸了一口史蒂夫的信息素，在心底暗暗指望男人不要发现自己淫乱的勾当。三根手指在肉穴中搅动，粘腻的水声让巴基臊得满脸通红，大颗大颗的泪珠不断涌出来。  
巴基觉得自己仿佛立在悬崖边。手指完全不能缓解从身体深处涌起的渴望，他想象着爱抚自己的是男人粗糙有力的大手，此刻正带着暴虐的气息掐弄自己充血鼓胀的乳头。他也……想到狮子，冷冷地观摩巴基与男人恬不知耻的交媾，看巴基是如何失去神志、只知道像头不知餍足的淫兽一样渴望一根阴茎的，清澈的眼里满是嘲讽。巴基死死咬住手指，虚假的高潮在他压抑的尖叫中来临。  
他从崖边跌落。  
床上的男人是不是在挪动身体，巴基已经完全顾不上了。这不够，巴基双腿夹紧身前的睡袋，他渴望更多，没意识到自己已经哭出了声，高热的体温夹杂着快感，还有责问一般的耻辱感，他的理智完全融化了。  
昏昏沉沉间巴基嗅到熟悉的气息。  
“……狮子？”巴基逐渐丧失了思考的能力，他被拉起来，只能发出模糊的祈求声。  
当巴基发现自己趴在狮子的背上，他以为自己陷入了一个光怪陆离的梦，分不清虚境和现实。狮子驮着他在从林间穿行，可狮子的后背却那么有力可靠。巴基搂紧狮子的脖子，狮子的动作顿了顿，随后将他又往背上抬高，让他躺得更加安稳。  
狮子的皮毛很干净，摸上去温暖而柔软，金色的成熟毛发细长坚韧，带着粗粝的质感，然而这对全身上下不着寸缕的巴基来说，却像是一场隐秘而难以启齿的酷刑。在林间穿梭的路上，巴基随着狮子在山林中纵跃，潮红的肌肤、挺立的乳头便深埋在狮子的毛发里，被无数或软或硬的短毛刺激得通红发抖。他想让狮子慢点，一张嘴却是轻喘和呻吟，只好再一次收紧自己软绵绵的手臂。巴基咬牙忍耐着，不知道狮子要把他带到何方，狮子却忽然刹住动作，随着这一下剧烈的颠簸，巴基身体前倾，千万条毛发在巴基敏感的身体上倒逆着拂过。  
“唔！”巴基全身都在颤抖，视野里爆发出一片模糊的光点。他一边抽搐着呼吸一边断断续续地流泪，潮湿的花园滴滴答答淌出水液，把狮子的一小块皮毛打湿成深棕色。他终于难为情地捂住脸，全身的血液倒流到脸上，令他双颊滚烫，双耳嗡鸣。  
狮子轻柔地把巴基从背上推下来。  
巴基睁开泪水模糊的眼睛。眼前，是森林最深处的神圣的秘密。在他视野尽头，千万条发光的透明枝条从看不到顶的古树上垂落，萤火虫抖动轻捷晶莹的银翅，盘绕成一阵袅娜的青烟，风拂林间，如同亘古的吟唱。  
狮子逆着万千光辉站在他面前，恍若天神降世。  
“别哭……”有谁在他耳边说，音色似曾相识，“这是你想要的，对吧？”  
粗糙的舌面怜惜地舔上巴基被折磨得晶亮红肿的乳头，却只引来巴基更加急促的哭喊。狮子贴着巴基的每一寸肌肤细细舔弄，动作越发娴熟，舌头在巴基柔韧的腰腹间一度流连，之后果断往下，温热湿润的口腔裹住巴基已经高潮过、还在瑟瑟发抖的阴茎。像是被抽走了所有的力气，巴基全身发软，被史蒂夫舔过的地方都在隐隐发热。他条件反射般想要合拢双腿，却被狮子用前爪压住抽搐的腿根，于是臀间汁水淋漓的狼狈姿态都被狮子看得一清二楚。  
“不要动。”  
臀瓣被分开，隐秘的入口覆上粗糙的舌头，早就淌着花汁的软肉被狮子一口兜住，带着倒刺的粗粝的舌尖挤进抽搐着的秘道。狮子的舌头卷起来，先是浅浅地进入，随后进得更深，舌面上的凸点隐隐浮现，娇嫩的内壁被刺激得阵阵收缩。巴基咬紧下唇，唇齿间依旧溢出破碎的呻吟，目光往下，野兽长满鬃毛的脑袋埋首在他股间，雪白的獠牙隐约散发出森冷的光泽。而两条光洁的大腿正紧紧夹住狮子的脖子，指引着狮子来到自己隐秘花园的入口，唯恐它会离开。  
狮子对上他的眼神，眸中蓄起风暴，被欲望的深幽染成墨蓝色的眼睛俯视着巴基。  
普西芬尼吞下四颗石榴籽，自此再也无法离开冥界。巴基闭上双眼，无可救药地坠入欲望的深渊。  
欲望如茫茫黑夜漫游时偶遇的一场大火，巴基站在灾难边缘，任由火焰舔过脸颊，毫无保留地纵身投入火海。  
他伏在地上，被摆出跪趴的姿势，臀部高高翘起，如同默许雄狮交媾的雌兽。巴基扬起脆弱的脖颈，因为穴口的酥麻而难耐地大口喘气。狮子低低咆哮，巴基因为恐惧而浑身战栗，而他无法否认的是，或许早在和狮子相遇的那天，他就已经预感到这一刻的来临。  
他感到狮子温热且沉重的身躯压上了自己的背，尺寸可怖的兽类性器顶住入口，却迟迟不进入。狮子犹豫着摆弄巴基的身体，有些烦躁地在他颈间喷洒着灼热的气息，舌头一遍遍舔过他颈后的腺体，锋利的兽牙不断变换着角度，似乎在寻找合适下口的位置。  
忽然，狮子的温度消失了。巴基欲求不满地向后翘起屁股，一双人类的手从身后抓起巴基的腰，把他从地上拽了起来。Omega惊慌地挣扎，被强行捂住的嘴里发出呜咽的求饶，直到后背靠上一个灼热的胸膛，鼻端再次闻到熟悉的气息——  
巴基回头，对上一双饱含情欲的蓝眼睛。  
“你……”巴基张了张嘴，金发的alpha，史蒂夫，狮子……这些念头飞快地在脑海中闪过，那双温暖的眼睛始终不变，如同两盏在黑夜亮起的灯。他有些气恼，抽噎着捶上alpha的肩膀，尽管这完全没有用处，“什么狮子，什么史蒂夫，你这骗子。”  
“巴克……”史蒂夫堵住他的嘴唇，放开时，那两瓣嘴唇已经被蹂躏得红肿，像熟透的莓果。Alpha面对着他，扶着阴茎抵在他的入口，钝圆的头部已经撑开了穴口。棕发的omega本能地挣扎着后退，却忘了这半人半兽的男子已经被彻底唤起了alpha的情欲和控制欲，他看见史蒂夫两手卡着自己的大腿，径直撞了进来。这一下撞得巴基眼前发黑，巨大的快感死死攫住了他。柔软的内壁被破开后只能抽搐着含吮那根阴茎，史蒂夫因为巴基内里的柔软紧致和湿热叹息出声。他抬高巴基颤抖着的腰身，又往里顶了顶。  
“巴基，乖，再放松点。你也想要，是吧？”史蒂夫的声音像是诱哄，他凑过来吻掉从他眼角溢出的泪水、他的嘴唇，缱绻又缠绵。他听着被钉在自己阴茎上的这个omega那些堵在喉咙里的惊叫喘息，两手卡着那两条被汗水和体液打湿的大腿。野兽的本能已经被完全激发，他便不顾对方的身体是否适应，一下又一下狠狠地操干，每一次都退到只剩一个头卡在里面，再尽数顶进去，隔着柔软的肠壁抵着穴道深处的敏感点使劲磨蹭。  
就这样全进全出地插了几十下，他感觉到身下的人彻柔软了下来，被吞掉的声音里混进了甜腻的呻吟。他听着巴基颤抖破碎的喘息，凑近了他的脖子，轻轻咬着近腺体的皮肤。  
被史蒂夫开发透彻的身体开始迎合着对方的动作。后穴里的热液被刺激的更加泛滥，巴基甚至能听到每一次抽插时带出的水声和皮肉拍打声音。他忍不住地抓着史蒂夫的肩背，被放开了的双腿甚紧紧地缠在他的腰上。他想让史蒂夫慢一点，第一次承受的身体无法处理那么多、那么急速涌来的情欲，过载的负荷让他快要崩溃了，可是每当他想发出声音，甚至还没来得及吐露音节，就被史蒂夫下身又深又重的顶弄撞碎了。  
“停下唔……求……”  
史蒂夫兜住他的双乳，把他的乳肉使劲揉搓着向中间聚拢，与此同时，肆虐在身体里的阴茎蹭过了一个地方，有一股热液喷涌而出，尽数浇在史蒂夫的龟头上。巴基在他蹭到那个地方的时候像是弓弦一样绷得紧紧的，整个人甚至在史蒂夫宽厚的怀抱里弹了起来。他发不出声音，身体抖得厉害，他不知道自己被史蒂夫干出水了还是怎么的，只能痛哭着挣扎，依然感到羞耻，却没想自己挣扎的越厉害，越是被粗暴的对待。  
“你真棒……我的……巴克，舒服吗？”Alpha停下了动作，他抱着流泪的巴基坐了起来，让他背对着自己，然后掐住他的腰，摁住他平坦的小腹，用力朝自己的阴茎上压了下去，刚好顶弄到身体深处那个不断溢出更多液体的入口。史蒂夫在将自己尽数没入那个颤抖不己的身体的时候俯下身，胸口贴着他的脊背，然后不断亲吻舔舐着身下的omega脖颈后腺体处的皮肤，直到那块白皙的皮肉红肿发烫。被压在身下的人时不时会挣扎，最后渐渐因为后颈被那个紧贴着自己的alpha含进嘴里不轻不重地啃噬而软了手脚。  
细碎的吻落在巴基肩上，在巴基紧绷的身体渐渐放松时，尖利的牙齿对准后颈的腺体，狠狠咬了下去。  
“嗯……”信息素涌入血液，alpha的强力牢牢压制住了他，这种源自本能的感觉让巴基忍不住感到被拥有，感到自己在这异世拥有了归属。  
然而巴基渐渐感觉到不对劲。  
身后的史蒂夫开始低声咆哮，他双眼赤红，仿佛失去了理智。巴基惊慌地伸手推了两下，却发现自己根本推不动，alpha的身体开始覆上一层绒毛，体内的性器在膨胀，从身体内部被撬开的恐惧让巴基惊叫出声。  
野兽的身躯压上他的后背，那根可怖的阴茎把巴基的穴口撑得更大，罪魁祸首却恍若未觉，依旧进行着自己的暴行。坚硬的野兽阴茎强势地撑开巴基子宫的入口，带着倒刺的茎身剐蹭着子宫花瓣一般柔软的内壁，随后粗暴地撞了进去。  
巴基哭得更猛烈了，被狮子进入的感觉不仅仅是疼痛，在疼痛过后，子宫内仿佛燃起一把火焰，把他仅存的羞耻心也焚烧殆尽。他被这深入到极限的顶弄逼得声音都发不出来，只觉得自己整个内部被操成了野兽阴茎的形状，倒刺勾连着内壁，不知道流出的是血液还是情动的液体。他忽然想起曾经在哪本书里读到过，雄狮会在发情期和母狮子交配一百次，会死死咬住雌兽的后颈猛烈地操干，用疼痛强迫雌兽排卵，以确保更好的受孕。他可能会怀上小狮子……  
他被这顶撞逼得干呕，控制不住唾液从嘴角滑出，沿着脸颊淌到下巴的凹窝，又被狮子用舌头舔去。  
Omega的身体被完全打开，体内粗大的性器前端开始膨胀，成型的结死死卡住子宫柔软的入口。滚烫的精液开始灌入子宫，狮子狠命按住他的肩膀，在那个神圣的器官里，精水浇灌的生命开始孕育。  
漫长的射精持续了将近半个小时，巴基的子宫被灌满，小腹微微隆起，从侧面看上去好像已经受孕。被精液压迫的阴茎再一次硬了起来，然而什么都射不出来。  
“唔……不要了……”巴基虚弱地感受到自己的肚子夸张地鼓起，狮子的占有却仿佛没有尽头，在棕发的omega的求饶声中，肿胀的阴茎仿佛不会消退似的，即使射精结束，也牢牢堵在娇嫩的子宫口，一次次翻滚搅动着花壶里灌满的精液，发出粘稠的水声。  
“我的……巴基……爱你……”在昏迷之前，巴基听到史蒂夫叹息一般的呢喃。  
08  
“突然袭击：在踉跄的少女身上，  
一双巨翅还在乱扑，一双黑蹼  
抚弄她的大腿，鹅喙衔着她的颈项，  
他的胸脯紧压她无计脱身的胸脯。  
手指啊，被惊呆了，哪还有能力  
从松开的腿间推开那白羽的荣耀？  
身体呀，翻倒在雪白的灯心草里，  
感到的唯有其中那奇异的心跳！  
腰股内一阵颤栗，竟从中生出  
断垣残壁、城楼上的浓烟烈焰  
和阿伽门农之死。  
当她被占有之时  
当她如此被天空的野蛮热血制服  
直到那冷漠的喙把她放开之前，  
她是否获取了他的威力，他的知识？”  
09  
路边草丛里发出来的声音吸引了狮子。  
它停下脚步探身张望，一只狮子幼崽正藏在半米高的灌木丛里舔着自己的爪子。看到面前的庞然大物，狮崽把湿漉漉的爪子从嘴里掏出来，毫不示弱大张开嘴，发出……小猫一样的叫声。  
那只幼崽肚子圆滚滚的，看起来出生没多久，身上有漂亮的褐色斑点，额头上三个梅花一样的斑点格外醒目。  
雄狮骄矜地抬起前爪，用肉垫不轻不重地照着狮崽脑袋一拍，狮崽“嗷呜”一口咬住狮子的皮毛，便说什么也不再撒口了。狮子把小狮崽拎起来对视，又威严地吼叫一声，随后把它丢在地上。小狮崽就地一滚，转得晕头转向，狮子又在喉咙里低吼，小家伙缩起来，眨着蓝绿色的、水汪汪的眼睛瞪着狮子，完全不知道自己哪儿做错了。  
狮子用粗糙的舌头舔了舔这个小麻烦的肚皮，叼起它的后颈，带着小家伙走向不远的树下。  
在夏木浓重的绿荫里，一个披着深红色长袍的omega身体舒展地侧卧着，两只四肢带着斑点的狮崽刚刚转醒，从他胸前的衣兜里探出头张望。头上有三个斑点的小家伙在狮子嘴里不断挣动，另外两只瞪着圆滚滚的眼珠，新奇地看着它。狮子把它放回omega怀里，三只狮崽热热闹闹地舔弄彼此的皮毛，开始在omega隆起的胸脯前拱来拱去寻找乳头。  
熟睡的omega眉头微微皱起，雄狮见状警告地哄叫一声，三个小家伙便老实地躺在omega肚皮下，不再胡闹了。  
雄狮温柔地注视树下的身影，随后扬起步伐，像一座沉默的小山一样卧在omega身后，鼻端轻轻嗅了嗅omega的发丝，用尾巴小心翼翼把他们圈了起来。  
飞鸟出现在林间，洒落的羽毛温柔地飞向森林中心。阳光投向密林，像金粉一样在叶面上流动。  
一个快乐的世界。阳光、空气、水，到处充满愉悦的生命。


	6. 一个蜜月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦坎达碧昂丝白狼的一次时尚尝试

史蒂夫推开门的时候房间内一片漆黑，巴基没等他洗完澡就先回了木屋，估计早已经睡下了。

前一晚上他还和娜塔莎、山姆他们窝在墨西哥某座闹哄哄的汽车旅馆，刚下飞机的时候有点倒不过来时差。特查拉正在和长老们讨论开放边境的事，前来接引他的是奥克耶。英姿飒爽的护卫队长饶有兴味地打量了几眼故作淡定的史蒂夫，没等他问出口就告诉他巴基在实验室，和苏芮一起。史蒂夫也不脸红，只是点点头，脑子里一时想不出什么客套话，挺大个子的一个alpha乖乖跟在奥克耶后边，小学生似的。奥克耶一边带路一边暗自翻了个白眼，心里想的却是美国的精神标杆傻起来也差不多跟她们陛下一个德性。  
隔着玻璃史蒂夫就看见巴基了。这个据说能把整个联合国搅得天翻地覆的前杀手正身体放松地倚着试验台，深红色的长袍如水倾泻，罩住这具完美的身躯，棕褐色的长发在脑后随意地挽起来，只留下几绺垂在颊边。对面站着的正是苏芮，不知道两个人在聊什么，巴基安静地注视着唧唧喳喳说个不停的小公主，眸光澄澈而温柔，偶尔也会回应几句，右手无意识地放在身前，罩裙之下腹部的弧度便越发明显。看见史蒂夫的一瞬间巴基的眼睛就亮了，唇间含着一抹惊喜的笑意，就像皮革马利翁精心琢磨的雕像活转过来，从此光辉降临人世。  
苏芮几乎是立刻注意到有客来访，于是提高声音，故意用瓦坎达语说了些什么。巴基面色绯红，回了一句，便匆匆结束谈话。史蒂夫听不懂他们交谈的内容，他用询问的眼神看向巴基，可巴基只是抿住嘴唇，也没有一点解释的意思。苏芮笑嘻嘻地看看史蒂夫，又看看巴基，巴基脸更红了，一把握住史蒂夫的手，逃避似的向苏芮道别。一头雾水的史蒂夫刚来得及向公主致意，就被巴基拽了出去。  
直到走出皇宫他们也没把手松开。史蒂夫先前还惦记着要问清楚巴基和公主在说些什么话，没出几步就全然忘得一干二净。草原上能听到远处河流的喧声，过去、现在和未来的风都汇于此刻，飒飒吹过高处的树林。满山的树木和史蒂夫一样有点醉醺醺的，风铃般的树叶便都自顾自地窃窃吟唱起巴基的名字。他不动声色地把手指悄悄插进巴基的指缝里，巴基对此的回应是用牙齿轻轻咬住嘴唇，偷偷收紧手指，柔软的指腹用力，就和史蒂夫手心对住手心。  
史蒂夫猜想自己脸上挂着的笑容看起来应该很傻，傻透了，两个一百多岁的大男人小姑娘似的手拉着手，掌心正因为出汗变得又湿又黏又热，纯情堪比俩人七十年前第一次约会。那次也是巴基主动拉住他沾满铅笔屑的手，年少的巴基手掌干燥，指腹微微发凉，手指修长而有力，史蒂夫刚来得及抬头就对上棕发男孩带着笑意的大眼睛，十六岁的傻小子双耳和脸颊顿时烧得像开水房的锅炉。无所畏惧的史蒂夫•罗杰斯牵着自己的爱人，从此握住了坦然与命运对垒的勇气，金发的小个子挺直腰杆，脚下踩着太阳的万丈光芒，明天就能出发去征服世界。  
但他这会儿真的很快乐，和当年互通心意之时一样快乐，心房最隐秘的地方溢满一股千呼万唤始出来的高兴，像在一杯清水里加入一枚橙子味的泡腾片，压抑不住的金黄气泡荷载着酸甜的幸福感，在看见巴基的时候一股脑全都冒了出来。  
“很美。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基转过头，几缕棕发被风掀动，拂过他的脸颊。  
“确实很美。”他弯起眼睛，“瓦坎达人说，他们这里有最美的夕阳。”  
“不，”史蒂夫笑了，眼睛里溢出滚烫的爱意，“我是说你。”  
巴基难得愣住，随后窘迫地捏捏一下史蒂夫的手，作势推了他一下，“小混蛋，从哪学会说这些话？”  
他脸颊通红，眼睛发亮，两鬓的碎发落下来挡住视线。他遮掩似的抬手，忘记两人的手还紧紧握在一起，史蒂夫就珍而重之地捧住他的脸颊，把发丝拨到巴基耳后。  
“我以前从来没说过这些？该死，我应该经常说的，好让你知道自己有多美。”  
他真的早该这么做的。  
上次回瓦坎达还是三个月前，巴基清除洗脑词的手术前期他在北非，等他匆匆赶回瓦坎达时手术已经进行到最后一步。等在病房门外的二十个小时他只好祈祷，只能祈祷。美国队长一生作战无数，可这大概是他打过的最艰难的一仗，这是他和巴基共同的战争。他们能赢吗？他能从该死的命运那赢回他吗？他毫无指望。  
等瓦坎达首席医官拍拍他的肩膀，他才发现自己已经把座椅的扶手攥得变了形。巴基半坐在病床上，脸颊在冷光灯下显得苍白而脆弱，但他微笑地看着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫完全是双腿发软地走到他跟前。  
“疼不疼？”他说，声音颤抖，能从发紧的喉咙挤出来的好像也只有这句苍白的询问。他抬起巴基的下巴，让他们的额头抵在一起。  
巴基先摇了摇头，又点了点头。“有点。”  
史蒂夫不知道自己是在笑还是在哭，“是永久的吗？”  
巴基眨眨眼睛，右手轻轻抚摸史蒂夫的后脑，“到目前为止吧。”  
他们就这样久久靠在一起，仿佛三四十年代的布鲁克林，只有他们相依为命的日子。  
还是巴基先开口，“嘿，史蒂威。没想到几天不见，你都变成流浪汉了。”  
“很糟吗？”  
“当然不。很帅。像太阳，会发光。”  
你才是真的在发光，巴基。我有没有说过我有多爱你？史蒂夫既心碎又骄傲，心中还一阵阵后怕。他从命运那里把巴基抢回来了，再一次，而这全然是巴基的功劳。巴基才是那个奇迹。他的爱人，坚强又勇敢，被回忆侵扰被噩梦重压，疼痛、尖叫和破碎的记忆纠缠着他，可他挺过来了，依然在这里，在他面前，笑得那么美。我有没有说过你有多美？  
史蒂夫一直以为有很多话，在他和巴基之间，不必开口两个人也都明白。直到在现代再一次醒来，他才发现原来他有那么多话想对巴基说，这些话不是玻璃罐里沾着糖霜的巧克力球，吃一块就少一块，他不该吝惜自己开口的机会，他真该趁着他还在他身边时多说一点。  
“你多大啦？还以为自己是说浑话也会被原谅的傻小子？”巴基失笑。  
“我不是吗？”史蒂夫贴住他的额头，耍赖似的吻巴基的鼻尖、唇角，“巴基哥哥，我不是吗？”  
“混球，”巴基笑骂一句，轻踹一下他的小腿，想推他的肩膀，手却被史蒂夫紧紧握住，只好羞愤地咬他的脸颊，差点被毛茸茸的胡子扎了嘴，“先去洗澡。臭老头，脏死了。”

史蒂夫放轻动作走进屋里，他脱下鞋子，赤脚踩在地面上。凭借超级士兵绝佳的视力和优秀的记忆力，他绕开客厅的障碍物，成功摸到了床前。  
木屋其实不大，月光细细碎碎地透过棕榈叶编织的窗帘洒进屋里，微弱的光线足以让史蒂夫看清床上隆起的那个鼓包，正随着那人呼吸的频率一起一伏。月光照耀大地，环抱着这座仿佛处在世界中心的小木屋，银白光芒洒遍梦境。  
史蒂夫轻轻靠近床边，巴基侧卧在床上，呼吸平稳，毫不设防，宛如小山包似的棉被下散发着汗湿与奶味儿的暖意。他的膝盖微微蜷起，薄被卷到腰间，露出侧脸和被长袍包裹的身体，不知道梦到了什么，他浑然不知地皱起眉头，嘟囔似的发出一连串轻哼。  
史蒂夫从omega身前蹑手蹑脚地绕到床脚，掀起被角轻轻钻了进去。  
被子里光线昏暗，史蒂夫先是摸到一只柔软的脚，五只脚趾触感像是果汁软糖，此刻正紧紧贴着脚掌。史蒂夫托起脚踝吻了上去，被中人因为他的动作轻颤一下，但还是没有醒，只是在睡梦中咕哝一声，脚掌微微后缩，见史蒂夫抓得紧紧的，也就不再抗拒，顺从地任他为所欲为。埋在被子里的肌肤光滑紧致而滚烫，像是有磁力一样牢牢吸住史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫的吻顺着小腿内侧来到膝窝，一只手撑住另一只大腿的内侧，将omega的双腿打得更开。巴基挣动着小腿想要把这藤蔓一样紧紧扒在他身上的家伙蹬开，但很快便被男人的吻安抚了下来。  
史蒂夫托住巴基的臀瓣，忽然摸到一片手感奇特的布料，似乎是花朵图案的蕾丝。他轻戳一下那层东西，触手冰凉丝滑，像是某种绸缎，包住两团臀肉的是起伏的花边，表面一层光滑的蕾丝。史蒂夫的呼吸骤然粗重起来，像是第一次解开姑娘衣扣的傻小子一样兴奋得耳朵发红。他将巴基的两条腿推高，长袍轻薄的布料被掀到臀间，整条肉感的大腿就暴露在空气中。纤薄的蕾丝外层被提到大腿根部，窄小的内裤边缘深深勒进腿根的软肉里，留下一圈红痕。乳白色的花纹贴着腿根，仿佛白皙皮肤上的图腾。顺着大腿内侧的软肉摸进去，巴基两股之间松软而湿滑，无人抚慰的小洞一张一合，淌出甜美的汁液。  
“呜……”下身被火热硬物抵住的感觉让巴基浑身一颤，叹出一声抽泣般的低吟，史蒂夫牢牢握住他的腿根，巴基轻颤的睫毛让他充满负罪的快感，索性近乎粗暴地拽掉那层形同于无的布料，一个挺腰，将灼热的阴茎推进omega温软湿滑的穴口。  
史蒂夫有些急躁地吻上巴基热乎乎的脸蛋，一抬头，却看见巴基眼睛亮晶晶的，正有些羞恼地瞪着他。  
“没睡着，嗯？”史蒂夫毫不心虚，仿佛把人吵醒的罪魁祸首不是自己，“或者……是被我操醒了？”  
“你这样……让人怎么睡，啊……”  
他俩心知肚明，巴基刚刚当然是醒着的。一个心照不宣的游戏，史蒂夫也乐于陪巴基玩下去。  
“怎么睡觉还不脱衣服啊。”史蒂夫从后面搂住他，另一只手顺着腰间的空隙摸进去，“还是有什么不可告人的小秘密？”  
巴基没有说话，脸色通红地咬紧嘴唇，忽然隔着衣服按住史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫见他支支吾吾的，既不拒绝也不主动，仿佛在隐瞒着什么，心中疑惑又担忧。  
“怎么了？”他问，注意到巴基一直在有意无意地挡住胸前，忽然心头一动，一个大胆的猜测出现在他脑海里。  
“是不是这儿？”他贴在巴基耳边悄悄说，放在巴基腰间的手掌带着温柔却又强势得不容拒绝的力道，解开巴基后颈处的绳结，把长袍的内衬从爱人的上半身褪下，剥出柔软丰润的温热肉体。  
巴基紧紧闭上眼睛，睫毛不住颤抖，脸蛋潮红，鬓角汗湿。  
“这……”史蒂夫气息一窒。  
巴基悄悄睁开眼，透过湿漉漉的眼帘，他看见史蒂夫灼热的眼神。  
Omega胸前微微隆起两团弧度，像少女刚刚发育的样子，被一对罪恶的三角形纱质胸罩包裹住，那一小块布料甚至盖不住乳房的一半。蕾丝被渗出的乳汁打湿成透明，晕开小小的一团，另一边水红色的乳晕从乳罩上方透了出来。比之前大了一倍的胸部正因为情欲的湿热而变得潮红，两粒滚烫发硬的乳头可怜巴巴地立了起来，把胸衣也撑得凸起。  
“巴克……”史蒂夫睁大眼睛，惊叹得几乎就要大声叫起了上帝，蓝眼睛兴奋得湿亮。他不停深呼吸，心里属于小男孩的那个部分正激动得要命，他低下头鼓励似地不住亲吻巴基，把巴基吻得都要喘不上气了。  
“别……呜……”巴基的声音微弱而又痛苦，夹杂着断断续续的抽泣声，身体里的那根大家伙毫不安分地从内部把他撑开，他难受地动了动腰，身前的那点湿润全蹭在史蒂夫身上。胀痛憋闷的地方撞上史蒂夫坚硬的胸口，巴基腰间一软，喘息像舌尖顶着齿根发出来的。  
“……你和公主就是在说这个？”史蒂夫忍不住吞咽的动作，他伸出手，高高鼓起的左边乳房被史蒂夫宽厚粗糙的手掌整个盖住。他试探性地抓握一把，就听见巴基爆发出一声短促的抽泣。史蒂夫从未感到如此燥热不堪，金褐色的发丝搭在额前，他抬起头，对上一双发红的湿润的眼睛。  
“这都是谁害的！”巴基又羞又气，气得要命也羞得要命。  
怀孕期间的激素似乎促进了男性omega乳房的第二次发育，胸肌逐渐软化成柔软的脂肪，那本就敏感的一对乳头因为孕期的作用涨得像两粒石子。在又一次溢出的乳汁打湿了衣襟之后，巴基不得不红着脸向一直负责他身体状况的苏芮求助。一开始这件事总是难以启齿，直到他连着几天被胸部的胀痛折磨得睡不好觉，他只能扭捏着走进瓦坎达皇家实验室。  
苏芮在对巴基的身体进行简单的检查之后神色古怪，只是偷笑着甩给巴基一个网页链接——要说巴基对此也并非全然陌生——里面是胸衣，各式各样的。那之后几天巴基都躲在木屋里羞得不敢再见苏芮，但是不得不说，公主殿下的小建议简单而有效。  
“都是我的错，对不起巴克，怪我……”史蒂夫看似很有诚意地求饶，手下的动作却一刻不停。灼热的掌心覆上omega火热的乳肉，想起在此之前巴基即使有层层布料遮盖但依然令人无法忽略、饱满而鼓胀的胸脯，坚挺的、隔着罩衫也在顽强挺立的乳尖，沿着衣衫的纹路晕开的湿痕，他加重了手下的动作，张开五指握住饱胀的乳房根部，顺着乳房流畅的弧度，将下半部分的乳肉挤推到上面。  
“你这……算什么道歉……”巴基的声音绵软而沙哑，湖绿色的眼睛控诉似的看向史蒂夫。  
“巴克……”史蒂夫怜爱地叹息一声，看着omega敏感的地方都被他掌握、被他顶得上气不接下气的样子，“看起来尺码不太合适。勒出印子了，蕾丝这么硬，把乳头磨得很痛吧？”他坏心眼地隔着布料含住巴基右侧的乳尖，“你今天就是这样出门的吗？”  
“史蒂夫你这小混蛋！”巴基的腰一下子弹动起来，浑身抽搐，脚趾都缩紧了，“是……这件只穿过一次。”他咬住嘴唇，挤出一个有点窘迫的笑容，“是不是……很奇怪？明明是男人却……”  
后半句话被史蒂夫火热的吻吞没了。  
他不知道这样的话在alpha耳中无异于火上浇油。他的omega，一脸不知道自己在说什么的神情，右手轻轻托住自己已经被折磨得发红的胸部。  
“瞎说。一点都不怪。你忘了我说过的话了？巴基，你那么美。美极了。我甚至嫉妒每一个能看见你的人，嫉妒得要命。”史蒂夫惩罚似的吻他，咬他的耳朵，“你再说这样的话，我就要惩罚你了。”  
“……你喜欢就好。”巴基搂住史蒂夫在他胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，小穴抽搐着收缩得更紧。  
“你是为我准备的这些？”史蒂夫强势地扣紧巴基的腰，加重了撞击的力道，眸子被欲望染成墨蓝色，“为了我，你的队长，你的丈夫，你的alpha？”  
“我嗯！”生理性的泪水从巴基瞪大的眼睛里淌出来，他抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，呜呜咽咽地呻吟，“我是……我的队长，我的丈夫……我的史蒂夫，呜。混蛋……”  
史蒂夫再一次隔着那件胸衣吸吮巴基的胸部，像婴儿渴望母亲的乳汁。史蒂夫的胡髭就像他的脾气一样硬，细短的胡茬刺扎着巴基最敏感的地方，逼得omega浑身发抖。史蒂夫一只手不得章法地在巴基身后摸来摸去，找不到内衣的开扣，急得汗水布满额头。  
巴基怜爱地轻笑一声，“傻小子。从来没解过女孩的内衣，嗯？”他舔舔嘴唇，忍着羞意，右手摸到两片罩衣中间，手指灵巧地在那个银色的圆环上扭了一下。啪，齿扣咬合的声音在史蒂夫心尖上也咬了一口，内衣向两边弹开，两团初发育的胸脯在史蒂夫眼前跳动了一下，胸口布满红通通的指印，被吸吮过的乳头还留着一圈齿痕。  
“我的上帝啊……巴克……”眼前的画面纯洁又糜乱，史蒂夫这次是真的在向上帝告解，他犯下了七宗罪之中无可饶恕的淫欲之罪。他低下头，舌面压上被折磨得颤颤巍巍的乳头，嘬弄的速度更快、力道更大，恶意地压弄胸前的软肉，酥麻的痒意让巴基软绵绵的呜咽变成低声哭喊。史蒂夫看见巴基红着脸，睫毛把泪水困在眼眶里将落未落，紧咬着自己的拳头忍住呻吟，这幅景象让他更硬了，“你就是我的女孩。你是不是？”  
很快他就感觉到一阵带着腥味的奶香涌入口中。史蒂夫放开被含得肿成两倍大的乳头，那一点被放的瞬间轻轻弹动了一下，乳汁顺着小孔滴滴答答淌了出来。巴基喘息着放开自己的拳头，起伏的胸膛挤压着史蒂夫的，绵密柔软的肠肉像张小嘴一样兴奋地一阵阵收缩，史蒂夫退出一点又狠狠地顶入，享受着omega这一刻体内本能似的痉挛。  
乳白色的液体顺着身体线条蜿蜒地流下来，巴基抬起眼睛，粉嫩的嘴唇变成艳红色，“嗯……我就是，你的，女孩，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫俯下身，顺着他挺拔的鼻梁一路吻下去，找到两片柔软的嘴唇张口含住。滚烫的掌心捧住巴基的脸，巴基哼哼着，鼻梁顶着史蒂夫的鼻尖，也伸出了手覆盖在史蒂夫的手背上。  
“我当然喜欢……”史蒂夫的呢喃迷乱而充满情欲，“巴克，我怎么可能不喜欢？”  
那根巨大的阴茎终于还是插到深处，重重捅开omega已经被彻底开发、还孕育着一个孩子的生殖腔，紧致湿滑的肉穴让有四倍自制力的史蒂夫也有些耐不住。腔口一圈肉环亲昵地、紧紧箍住了他，史蒂夫重重顶弄几下，omega此刻的动作已经全然坦诚，即使被他顶得上下摇晃也只是打开自己，让子宫内涌出的温暖液体浇灌史蒂夫深入的龟头。  
成结的一瞬间史蒂夫想拔出去，被巴基伸脚勾住了腰。  
“射进来……”巴基攥住他结实的腰侧，难得示弱地恳求道，“我想你了……想得难受……”  
“巴基，”史蒂夫撩开挡在他眼前的棕色发丝，他捏捏巴基的后腰，“现在成结，我怕你太辛苦。还有可能伤到宝宝。”  
“不会，我知道的。”巴基舔舔嘴唇，直到感觉到膨大的结部撑开了他最柔嫩最隐秘的穴道，才补充道，“我查过……资料了，嗯。”  
过了一刻钟左右，结慢慢消退，巴基眯起眼疲倦地打了一个哈欠，满足地翻过身看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫把爱人汗湿的鬓发理开，发现对方半阖着眼，累得浑身发软，他只好从巴基体内拔出来，用床单简单擦拭了一下两人身体连接处的液体，剩下的部分，他想等明天醒来再说也不迟。  
他亲亲巴基湿热的脸颊，巴基眼睛也没睁，忽然伸手握住了史蒂夫还半硬的下体，“你还没好？”  
史蒂夫脸红了红，巴基这句话仿佛在控诉他的不知餍足一般，但是上帝作证，他们分开了整整三个月，而在巴基怀孕初期，史蒂夫一直都是规规矩矩的，“你很累了，巴克。我没事。”  
“……你想试试这儿吗？”巴基掀起眼帘，撩动丝线般潋滟的眼波。他托起自己新生的那个部位，似是邀请似是羞怯地看着史蒂夫。他一度为自己发育的器官困扰，但史蒂夫说过他喜欢这儿，他想他的小史蒂威还从没试过这些，他的男孩怎么会不喜欢？巴基没想到史蒂夫会对那里有近乎稚嫩的激动，他只是想史蒂夫快乐，而现在，他更不想让他的丈夫带着未曾消解的欲望入睡。  
“我……”史蒂夫张张嘴，他还能说什么？面对巴基近乎赤子般的坦诚，他心中唯有涌起潮水一般的爱意。他对着巴基的乳尖吹了一口气，这幅躯体立刻颤抖了，火热的肉柱压上柔软的乳房，坚硬的前端一直抵上巴基艳红的嘴唇。  
巴基眼神迷离地看着他，顺服地把嘴边的巨物含进口里。随着茎身在细嫩皮肤上的磨蹭，巴基喉咙里溢出含糊的呻吟，乳房被男人的手指聚拢，依着男人的揉搓变成不同的形状，乳头挺立，却已经没有奶水可以流出来了。  
不知何时那块肌肤被搓得火热发烫，史蒂夫在巴基乳间抽送，动作越来越快，呼吸也越来越急促。巴基带着哭腔的呻吟不知是痛苦还是愉快，他想亲吻史蒂夫，能吻到的只有那根阴茎已经开始流出透明液体的前端。清亮的前液滴在巴基的嘴唇上，巴基无意识地伸出舌尖，史蒂夫的动作更猛烈了。  
温热的液体顺着胸口的沟壑流下，史蒂夫射在他的锁骨上，更多的液体溅上他的脸颊。巴基仿佛同时达到了高潮，但那更多是因为史蒂夫的快乐，他好像天生就有这种本领，他会因为史蒂夫的快乐而感到加倍的快乐。他抽抽鼻子，或许怀孕的omega总会有点胡思乱想，但他此刻心满意足地嗅着自己身上史蒂夫的气味，这个alpha属于他，在这个远离纷扰、隐秘于世的国度，没有比爱更简单也更确定的事。  
“巴克！巴克……我爱你……”alpha低声咆哮着他的名字，他咬巴基的耳朵，在巴基耳边吻他，像小狗一样急切地吻他。  
巴基摸到史蒂夫捧住他脸颊的手，把手指插了进去，露出疲倦又甜蜜的笑容，“我也爱你。”他看着史蒂夫为他擦拭时自责的神情，小声嘟囔道，“我爱你。但我不会帮你洗床单，混蛋。”


	7. 无逻辑搞黄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浩克盾X复四冬

他不是第一次梦到那些往事，那片被伽马和鲜血所包围的大陆，他的故乡——  
史蒂夫猛地睁开眼。在噪点一样的闪烁白光之后，眼球渐渐熟悉了黑暗，臂弯中沉睡的棕发omega在视野中逐渐变得清晰。他还在。  
抱住巴基的手臂收得更紧了些，那具温暖的身体被他拥在怀中，柔软的棕发紧贴在他胸口。史蒂夫颤抖着深吸一口气——巴基的味道，如同雨后淋漓的青草地，晨间和露的野玫瑰，缠绵悱恻，萦绕在鼻端。  
他的阴茎还埋在那处温暖的所在，湿热软滑的穴道还残存着上一次做爱留下的精液，留在两人的身体连接处。史蒂夫这么干过几回，做完爱之后不把那玩意拔出来，他挺喜欢耍赖似的把阴茎尽可能地留在巴基体内，即使他们没在缠绵，但那样似乎就能让他安心，就像婴儿沉睡在母亲的子宫里，被温暖的羊水环绕那样稳当。那里头总是温热而湿润，巴基没说过拒绝，只是无奈地看着他，弯起他粉嫩的唇角，好像他总能接受史蒂夫给予他的任何东西，无论那是什么。现在那处小穴随着巴基睡眠中安稳的呼吸平缓地收缩着，温热的肠壁蠕动着包裹住他。史蒂夫睡不着，也不想睡了，他静静端详着黑暗中巴基的脸庞，把散在巴基颊边的发丝别在他耳后，露出微蹙的眉头和嘟起的双唇。他探出拇指，指腹轻碾上巴基饱满的嘴唇，睡梦中的omega被打扰了似的轻吟一声，随后顺服地将那根手指含了进去，用舌头包卷口中的指尖，吸吮时发出啧啧的水声。  
指腹传来的触感像引线上的火星，一种莫名的情绪忽然把他点燃，史蒂夫撑起身，摆弄着巴基柔韧的腰肢将他调整成面朝下的跪趴姿势，那双大手死死掐住两侧凹陷的腰窝，下身轻轻顶弄了起来。他俯下身，逐一吻上前夜自己留在巴基后背上的痕迹，怀里的人颤抖着扭动一下身子，反而被史蒂夫搂得更紧，几乎比他宽出一半的身体像堡垒的铜墙铁壁，将他紧紧禁锢在狭小的臂弯中。  
巴基叹出一声沙哑绵长的呻吟，“史蒂夫——”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫摁住他的肩膀，随后含住巴基后颈处那个形成不久的标记，声音有些故意的含混，“怎么？”  
“大半夜的发什么情……”巴基被下身的动作顶得前后摇晃，他睡眼惺忪，抱怨的声音又低又模糊，听起来委屈极了。  
“巴克，巴克，”史蒂夫动作不停，只是放软声音，引诱一般说道，“对不起把你吵醒了。我就弄一下，马上就好。求你？”  
“放屁。”巴基咬住嘴唇，差点被史蒂夫突如其来的深入弄得尖叫出声。  
话虽这么说，可他还是做了几下深呼吸，放松肌肉，把脸蛋深埋在枕头里，屁股翘得更高，因为史蒂夫一下比一下深入的顶弄攥紧床单的一角。  
一时间黑暗的室内只有肉体的拍击声和粘腻的水声，史蒂夫的胯部重重撞上巴基丰满柔软的臀瓣，巴基使劲小声抽气，仍然有呻吟细细碎碎地从他唇边涌出来。史蒂夫埋在他肩头低笑着又吻又嗅，胸腔里的奏鸣像是大狗在低声咆哮，震得巴基后背一阵酥麻。在持续的操弄中巴基渐渐软了腰，膝盖几乎要跪不住，身前的欲望也悄悄挺立起来。他还没来得及难为情就被史蒂夫翻过身，两条结实修长的腿被抬高。黑夜对于超级士兵来说与白昼无甚分别，大张的双腿间的风景一览无遗，粗大的肉棒在窄小的穴间插进拔出，翻弄带动着穴口的嫩肉，两瓣雪白的臀肉被撞得发红，透明的黏液和之前留下的精液咕啾咕啾地搅动着泛起白沫。  
这下巴基的睡意彻底消散了。他被弄得也有些起了兴致，于是抬起手，恨恨地拽住史蒂夫脑后的辫发，在史蒂夫夸张地皱眉呼痛之前压低他的脖颈和他接吻，把呻吟和抱怨全都堵在两人唇舌之间。史蒂夫的额头贴上巴基汗湿的前额，讨好般蹭了蹭，巴基仰面躺在那里，配合着他的举动，被自己咬得又湿又红的嘴唇半张。史蒂夫含住两片濡湿的嘴唇，裹挟起湿软的舌尖。巴基的味道熟悉到令史蒂夫恍惚，巴基亲吻他的动作也是，轻轻的舔舐，看似凶狠却又小心翼翼，仿佛史蒂夫随时会撤离。这让史蒂夫心头发热，想要抓紧和把他揉进身体里的冲动像被伽马射线放大一般在身体内蛮横地四处冲撞，他看见手指留下的鲜红淤痕对称地印在腰侧如同蝴蝶振翅，他想狂风暴雨般蹂躏这具躯体，他想得到更多。他强忍住这股冲动，像野兽强忍住不让自己的利爪揉碎一朵缀露的花。  
史蒂夫压着巴基的小腹又狠操了几十下才大汗淋漓地射了出来，他没有立刻抽出阴茎。巴基已经有些酸软的腿挂在他的腰侧，金属手臂攀上他的后背，另一只手探向两人泥泞不堪的连接处，又摸了摸皱皱巴巴的床单，不那么严肃地皱起眉头。  
“又搞得一塌糊涂，”他说，舔了舔已经湿透的嘴唇，“总是一团糟。”  
“明天我来收拾。我就是要不够你。”史蒂夫一下又一下啄吻着巴基的耳廓，那些陈年往事——也不过才几个月之久——让他心底的异样情绪汹涌翻滚。  
他衔住巴基的嘴唇，喘息声越来越响，似乎有什么话说，又哽在喉咙里说不出来，他想自己真是自私又贪婪，却理直气壮，问心无愧，“你那么好……总让我担心是在做梦……”  
“现在呢？”巴基轻声问，“愿意和我讲讲那些梦了吗？”

巴基是第一个毫不犹豫接受他的人。  
宝石制造的裂缝撕碎了时空，他骑着恶魔降临在被这个世界称作“瓦坎达”的国度。在他愿意解释之前，巴基从未多问过他的来历。或许在别人眼中，史蒂夫和他的恶魔就是两颗不稳定的定时炸弹，但他们第一次见面时，史蒂夫丢下了手中伤痕累累的盾牌，在众目睽睽之下吻住他，而巴基只是迟疑了一秒就伸出手臂抱住他，就好像这是再自然不过的什么事情。  
他从未吻过巴基，在他能这么做之前他就失去他了。可是巴基，巴基立刻回应了他，人类的手和金属手臂都紧紧扣住他的背。巴基被他拦腰抱起，抱得呼吸不畅，双脚几乎抬离地面，却只是轻轻抚摸他的头发，身体颤抖地吻他，眼泪打湿两个人的脸颊却分不清是谁的。  
一回到小木屋他就把巴基压在墙上侵犯，巴基叫得坦荡而放肆，没有遮掩，没有保留，而他温柔或是凶猛地操干，就像是自己曾经最不为人知的下流幻想变成了现实。那些画面存在于无数个失去巴基的夜晚，存在于独自一人的、即使想起巴基也会心脏抽痛的短暂时刻，在恐惧、鲜血与死亡降临他的家乡之后，稀有的、仅仅属于他的时刻。  
有时拜访的人（复仇者联盟的那些朋友，大概）会目瞪口呆地看到他在吃饭时也抱住巴基，让巴基坐在他的膝盖上，没有避讳地用叉子从巴基的盘子里吃东西，而他则毫不难为情地死死盯住那人，直到来者冷汗涔涔地宣布告辞为止。他更喜欢和巴基紧紧地挤在沙发上看电视，沙发不小，他俩却搞得仿佛连这世界都是如出一辙的狭窄逼仄，不抱在一起就无处容身。其实他见过电视，当然，巴基大概因为恶魔的缘故把他当成某种来自史前的原始人，而他也无意解开这个误会。他故意问一些常识性的傻瓜问题引着巴基发笑，却又在巴基温柔而不厌其烦地解释时将他吻得气喘吁吁，那块电子屏幕里讲着什么复仇者什么超级英雄什么金融危机而他根本不在乎。最后常常会演变成巴基被一头野蛮的猛兽压在沙发里湿汗淋漓地做爱，往往很凶，每一次都无比深入，巴基的身体被他顶得剧烈摇晃，为了不滑下去他只能攀住史蒂夫的肩膀，像溺水之人抓住一块浮木，而他俯身紧紧握住巴基的大腿，或者双手扣住巴基的腰，把巴基的身体掰到极限。他们做爱，有时候干脆相连着从沙发滚到地毯上，但他永远会接住巴基。  
史蒂夫就像一个青春期初尝禁果的小鬼一样缠着巴基把傻事都做尽了，最后他还是会抱着他回到床榻，用最温存的节奏品尝彼此的身体。  
生活不可能更好了。晴朗夏日，没有战乱，那些痛苦和伤口已经是很遥远的事情，它们不会完全消失，如同水消失在水中，只是不再纠缠他，但也只是有时。

“……家园已经不复存在了，你还在。有一天我找不到你了，我和恶魔跋涉到世界尽头，杀死残暴红王，结束了他的严酷统治……”史蒂夫低声讲述，眼底有什么东西在闪光，“可我做这一切不是因为我伟大……我被仇恨吞噬了，巴基，红王，红王……”  
“他已经了结在你手下，我的爱。你亲手杀死了他。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，“红王不是我的恐惧，失去你才是。变成浩克的那个我说得不错，我和他没什么区别。我弄丢了你，再一次，我不知道这样的世界还有何希望可言……”  
“但是你没有。你还是你，史蒂薇，”巴基看着他，露出一抹淡而温柔的微笑，“我不知道别人怎么看，恶魔又为什么愿意追随你，但是我从你还是个小个子的时候就知道你是最好的。”  
他用拇指轻轻摩挲史蒂夫唇边的伤疤，脸上是那种无奈而疼惜的神情，“我的小史蒂薇，你一定受了很多苦吧？”  
史蒂夫愣住了，他嘴唇颤抖，试图扯出一个微笑。  
“为了找回你，它们不足挂齿。”  
伤口的疼痛不值一提，史蒂夫不知道会不会有一种痛比得上他在红王那里看到巴基铁臂时的痛楚。为了和巴基重逢世界尽头也不算远，可他在红王那里得到了什么，那条铁臂嘲笑他的又一次失去，是身体和心脏被挖走一块的痛，失去巴基就像失去他的一部分，那种空虚再也没法填满了。  
巴基曾经向他描述过自己的感受，刚换上金属臂那会他不太习惯，总觉得自己的胳膊还在，在每一个冷雨夜隐隐作痛。史蒂夫也常常幻觉巴基还没有离开他，幻梦醒来时连神经末梢都是战栗的。  
“嘿，”巴基拍拍他的脸颊柔声说，他撑起上半身，“我现在要吻你了，史蒂薇。”  
“好。”史蒂夫喃喃道。  
两人嘴唇温柔相接，史蒂夫嗅着巴基的气息，觉得自己要融化了。他却动也不动，害怕一切是假的，害怕他会从梦中醒来，发现自己醒在孤独一人的床上。巴基的嘴唇柔软，有嫩叶和玫瑰的香气。他们轻轻地吻着，巴基攀住史蒂夫的肩膀，移开嘴唇，舌尖顺着史蒂夫的脸颊，舔舐着史蒂夫额头和唇角的伤疤。  
史蒂夫的手穿过他的头发，手指在柔软浓密的发丝间穿梭，随后揪住发梢。他觉得脸颊一片潮湿，才发现自己在流泪。他想起《约伯记》里的句子，“那时他的灯照在我头上，我借他的光行过黑暗。 ”  
他看见光了。  
两人在亲吻间隙翻转身体，巴基压在他胸膛上，他轻咬他的下唇，才拉开彼此，缓缓睁开眼睛。史蒂夫抬头看着他。巴基侧了一边的嘴角，对他微笑，却在对上史蒂夫的视线时短暂迷失在他的蓝色眼睛里。巴基凝望着他，不知如何是好，因为史蒂夫的眼睛一直盯着他的脸看，一副惊为天人的样子。  
“我们这回这么干吧？”巴基垂下眼帘，撑着史蒂夫坚硬的腹肌坐起身。史蒂夫半硬的性器上还沾着精液和从他身体里流出来的情动的液体，这会正抵在他臀缝之间。  
“你喜欢怎么做就怎么做。”  
史蒂夫握住他的腰，看着巴基苹果汽水一样的绿眼睛里蓄起一层晶亮的水膜，颇为艰难地吞下那根硬涨的阴茎。一开始进入得并不顺利，史蒂夫坚硬的前端一次次从他臀瓣间滑开，会阴被顶住的感觉又酥又痒，巴基只好咬住嘴唇扶着那根大家伙，勃起的青筋在他手中坚硬滚烫。史蒂夫帮了他一把，他攥住巴基滑腻柔软的屁股，用两根手指向外扩张撑开那道紧窄的穴道，有水液顺着小臂淌下来。  
他终于骑在史蒂夫涨硬的阴茎上，用自己湿漉漉的肉洞努力套弄，吞吐着。巴基前后晃动腰肢，感受着那根阴茎轻而易举就顶到了最深处的那个好地方，在被湿热的肠壁包裹住之后那根肉棍就开始胀大，随着巴基的晃动还有继续膨胀的趋势，很快他的腿开始微微发抖，凌乱的喘息声越来越重。他难耐地垂了一下头。  
“你这怪兽，别再变大了。”巴基轻喘着抱怨道，呼吸不上来似的吞咽一口唾液，“要……要撑坏了。”  
“它一看见你就兴奋得不得了。”史蒂夫使劲挺了挺腰，看见巴基蹙起眉头，嘴唇微张，露出有些痛苦的神情。  
他伸手覆上巴基的胸口，食指和拇指揉捏着揪起左边的乳头。巴基的锁骨到乳尖还留着一串玫瑰色的斑淤。之前做爱的时候史蒂夫发现巴基特别喜欢被玩弄这里，可能是无意识的，有一回他仅靠刺激那儿就让巴基尖叫哭喊着高潮了一次，巴基当时羞得脸颊滚烫通红，事后却也没有责怪他。史蒂夫忽然对玩弄那对胸脯上了瘾，之后每一次都不肯放过这，昨晚的情事过后，巴基胸前的乳头还有点肿，充着血，乳晕上还印着他没轻没重地啃咬时留下的伤痕，看起来可怜极了。血清来不及让这些细小的伤口痊愈史蒂夫就又给他添上了新的，包括后颈上的标记，史蒂夫总是在那块圆形的疤痕愈合后又咬开。新时代的alpha和omega很少这样干了，史蒂夫这个老派的家伙却喜欢用这种野蛮甚至有些落后的方式证明巴基属于自己。  
在史蒂夫摸上来的时候巴基腰间一阵发软，身体里那个闭合的口子献媚似的打开，合都合不住地含羞带怯地裹住史蒂夫阴茎的前端，让史蒂夫毫不费力地进得更深，进到了从没有人进过的那里。  
他不在发情期，alpha想操开生殖腔的子宫口并不容易，史蒂夫却把他逼到极限，然后溃堤，大量温热的潮水从他体内深处喷出，浇灌在龟头上，更多的则是涌出他们的交合处，直到alpha的结胀大，牢牢卡住子宫口。史蒂夫开始漫长的射精，满肚子的精液被锁在omega的生殖腔里。  
小腹里面热乎乎的，巴基恍惚间听见史蒂夫小声在他耳边说“爱你”，他有气无力地调笑一声，“刚射完的男人都这么说。”  
“你就是我的故乡。”史蒂夫认真地说，他捧住巴基的脸，顶礼膜拜一般吻上巴基的额头，又找到他的嘴唇。  
巴基紧紧闭上眼睛，连缀着睫毛的眼皮轻颤，然后睁开。  
“嗯。以后都有我陪着你啦。”他勾起唇角，指甲在史蒂夫胸口轻轻滑动，划出的红痕似乎是一颗星星，“你忘了？我得跟着这个小个子，跟着这个胸口有星星的男人。”  
“我的星星不在那儿，”史蒂夫看着他，温热的手掌攥住他的手指，“在我心里。在我面前。我生命中的星辰。”  
巴基稍微用力就抽出了手，他把手指插进史蒂夫有些颤抖的指缝间，眼中的情愫让史蒂夫有点看不懂，却觉得心口一抽一抽的疼。他听见水仙盛放，开在巴基身上。花苞绽开时有种细微的破裂声。明明是很细微的声音，在他耳中，却响得可怕。  
“我再也不会离开你。只要你还需要我，史蒂夫。”他小声说，把史蒂夫的脑袋搂在自己胸前，下巴压上史蒂夫毛茸茸的金色发顶。  
“我会珍惜你，爱你，直到世界尽头。”史蒂夫说。  
绿叶或者玫瑰的味道，晴朗夏日的花香，不确定是哪一项更接近巴基的气味。史蒂夫把脑袋搁在巴基颈窝旁，任由巴基搂着自己的脖子。  
“我永远不可能不想要你，巴克，除非那不是我。如果世界上还有一条举世公认的真理，那就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远爱巴基·巴恩斯。而我愿意留在这里是因为你值得被爱，我需要你，如果你也同样需要我。”  
巴基在那方面十分放得开，也愿意陪着史蒂夫尝试那些胡来一样的花样，好像愿意对史蒂夫交付出全部，也愿意接受史蒂夫给予的全部，透过他的眼睛就能直直看向他的心。可他有时候看着史蒂夫的眼神又那么复杂，高潮的时候总是眼角发红，搂着他肩背的力量好像生怕他离开。巴基看着他，明明该是快乐的。  
有些情绪难宣于口，如鲠在喉。史蒂夫知道。他知道巴基或许永远也不会说出来，巴基将他沸腾的爱注射进透明的冰壳，挂在胸前的是他装饰朴素的心意，沉默着等待史蒂夫的目光落在那颗心上，任由史蒂夫打量或是取走。但他愿意替巴基说，他珍惜那颗心，他把那颗心化成星星放在自己心里，他轻拿轻放，他妥善保管。如果让史蒂夫畅想他想要的生活，就算有14000605种未来，也不会有任何一种里面没有巴基的身影。  
他看到自己散落在巴基胸前的金色辫发，忽然心头一动。  
巴基的头发比他记忆里长了些，几乎快要垂到胸口。他拾起那缕发丝，动作有些生疏地和自己的辫子编成一股，巴基沉默地看着他，金色的发辫和棕色的长发交织缠绕，丝丝相连，不可分割。  
“好了。”史蒂夫抬起头，露出一口白牙，“听说这是东方一种古老的习俗。”  
“……会打结，很难解开。”巴基叹了口气，“我还以为你想把它扯断，那很痛。所以这是什么意思？”  
史蒂夫笑而不答，史蒂夫只是凝视着他。  
巴基无奈地摇了摇头，看着史蒂夫，也笑了。  
夜晚的瓦坎达，卷着露水的风吹袭而过，棕榈宽大的树叶们纷纷应和着风，把所有情人的叮咛都遮掩住了，幸好史蒂夫有四倍听力，“好吧，永远。”他听见巴基小声说。


	8. 狮王狼后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老夫老妻婚后生活，毫无营养的搂着脖子唠嗑

信鸦掠过天际，一轮红日缓缓上浮，巍然独立的城堡墙头扬起火焰般热烈的怒吼雄狮旗。曙光驱散黑夜，全城的景致终于一览无遗，整座君临城醒来了，展开辽阔样貌，熙来攘往、人声喧哗，都在君临西南的红堡脚下。  
打猎的队伍于黎明启程，都城和各封地的勇士陆续从国王门出发，前往城市西郊的比武场。约瑟夫托起肉嘟嘟的下巴，尽管身在梅葛楼的寝宫，他湛蓝色的眼眸中仍能映出狩猎队伍的盛况。家臣和骑士骑着高头大马，绣有家徽的各色旗帜在他们身后猎猎飘扬。他们将浩浩荡荡涌出城堡大门，如同一条由钢铁盔甲交融而成的璀璨银色河流。  
这是丰收宴会的第三天，父王要去会见领主和他们的随从，今晚还将在红堡举办晚宴。由于猎场上领主们会带成年子女与父辈同行，所以约瑟夫的两个alpha姐姐也得到允许，跟着狩猎队伍一道去。  
从今天的晨钟敲过一遍，约瑟夫就兴奋得坐立不安。倒不是说他有多喜欢宴会，对于他来说，交谊厅里那些贵族夫人小姐们的脂粉味实在呛人。在他看来最好闻的大概是母亲信息素的味道，自从他的小弟出生以后，母亲身上像鲜花和牛乳一样的馥郁芬芳愈发令他眷恋。而他之所以期待，是因为今天是他被关禁闭的最后一天喔，很快他就能在草场上策马奔驰了，不是以前皇家校场的矮脚小马，父亲承诺他的是真正的骏马。  
这是父亲偷偷答应的，是他和父王的秘密。几天前他躲避侍女们的视线，绕开金袍子守卫（至今这仍然是他最自傲的一件事），自己孤身溜出了城堡。原本他打算先去看看城南的渔夫广场，再穿过城市中央，前往贝勒圣堂，最后在傍晚时分回到首相塔，去找威尔逊叔叔，可谁知道却在半途迷失了方向。这个细皮嫩肉、光鲜亮丽的小少爷和集市污水横流、臭气熏天的街道简直格格不入，直到被鱼市上的小偷摸走身上的钱袋之前，苦着脸的皇宫亲卫终于找到了他。  
父亲被他气得半死，可最终还是忍不住一边头痛一边无奈地笑道，“天啊小乔，你简直不像头狮子，你这是像谁，嗯？根本就是只精力旺盛的小狗崽。”父亲抱起他，浓密的胡髭刻意刺扎他柔嫩的脸蛋，约瑟夫咯咯直笑，一边惊呼“很痛耶爸”一边使劲向后躲避。父亲用手指捏捏他脏成花猫的小脸，对他说，“算了，我认了，你这小子从出生时就不安分。只是这次别告诉你母亲，近来他总头疼，还要照顾你小弟，别让他再担心了。”  
为此他甚至答应给约瑟夫骑“上尉”，国王那匹通体白色长毛、英俊又性情温顺的坐骑。  
可是还没等他们回到皇宫母亲就已经知道了，或者说母亲根本对他的举动一清二楚。这下可好，连父亲也被打成自己的同谋，面对母亲似笑非笑的神情，约瑟夫吐吐舌头，挣扎着从父王身上爬下来，转身钻进他宽大的披风里。父亲像个巨人一样笼罩了他，alpha的气息温暖又可靠，对于自己推父亲出马让母后消气这一行为，约瑟夫毫无愧疚之情。  
说实在的，母亲认真生气起来自有一股气势，连父亲都不敢掠其锋芒。  
“Buck……”父亲心虚地走上前，约瑟夫亦步亦趋地跟在后面，“头痛有没有好些？今天小吉米有闹你吗？晚膳我叫人备下了，想现在用吗？”  
听到这一连串开场白，约瑟夫忧愁地叹了口气。父亲啊父亲，哪怕拿出一半您七国国王、全境守护的威严来呢，如今一开口就泄了气，他都能想象到此刻自家老爹讨饶的表情啦。  
“嗯。”母亲答应了一声，听不出什么情绪，“吉米刚刚睡着了。虽然还不满周岁，倒是最让人省心的一个罗杰斯。”  
父亲清清嗓子，“……我只是不想你累着了Buck。”  
“是哦。”母亲轻哼道，“那恕我体力不济，请陛下今晚移步首相塔，跟国王之手彻夜商讨国事吧。”  
父亲语塞。  
约瑟夫牙酸得脸都皱起来了，他反省自己，与其指望父王求情，还不如趁早乖乖承认错误。他揪住披风的一角探出头，和父亲并排着站在母后面前，羞愧地耷拉着脑袋。  
“妈……”他小声嗫嚅道，“别责怪父亲了，都是我不好。”约瑟夫抬眼，自认为态度乖巧又诚恳，满心侥幸地对上那双看穿一切的绿眼睛。  
五天禁闭的决定对他来说简直是晴天霹雳，母亲对他含泪的狗狗眼狠下心视而不见（以往这招屡试不爽），唯一的宽慰是父亲背在身后冲他悄悄摇了摇手指，意思是骑马的承诺依旧奏效。他也只能在心底小声欢呼，至于后来宫女们传闻当夜可怜的国王抱着被子赖在王后寝宫门口，那就是后话了。  
唉。约瑟夫收回眼神，怅然若失地叹了一口气。听说这次前来的都是七国最英勇的骑士，他们一个个身姿挺拔，穿着闪闪发亮的盔甲，手持长剑和弓箭，在比武场上为自己的家族和宣誓效忠的领主赢得荣耀。总有一天他也会成为一名骑士，他多喜欢策马在广阔天地间奔腾的感觉呀，清冽的空气将他的金发扬起，就连夜晚浑身肌肉的那种疲累都是甜丝丝的酸疼。他也喜欢听鲁温学士讲述各地的奇闻异事，可是连博学的鲁温学士也不知道越过维斯特洛大陆，海洋的另一边是何处。他会一路向西，跨越海峡，看看七国之外的地方究竟是什么景象，他将见识这世界。

巴基有些好笑地看着自己五岁的儿子眼里风云变幻，时而振奋时而失落，最终煞有介事地叹气，仿佛作出什么重大的人生决定。约瑟夫正处在活泼好动的年纪，这孩子聪慧异常，有时候虽然太过顽皮却也算不上顽劣，巴基常常为此哭笑不得。  
“小乔？”他放下手中的书卷，故意抬高声音。  
“啊！”金发的男孩如梦初醒，“有什么事吗，妈？”  
“在听鲁温师傅讲了这些天的书之后，你有什么想法吗？”巴基板着脸。  
约瑟夫有点紧张地玩弄自己胖乎乎的手指，但仍然老老实实地答道，“师傅讲了疯王的事迹，正是由于他的肆意妄为，导致了王国的覆灭。”男孩从凳子上蹦下来，一步一步挪到巴基跟前，坐到他身边，像个小大人一般颔首，“我明白了，妈。我以后不会这么任性了。”  
巴基看着年幼的儿子小脸绷得紧紧的，终于露出一个无奈的微笑。他将孩子抱在膝上，低低亲吻他的额头，“小乔，小乔，”他喃喃道，“不是说你不可以做自己想做的事，你是国王的儿子，未来即使不能坐上铁王座，也会成为一方霸主，你已经比这个王国的许多人都幸运了。只是你要记住，做任何事前一定要三思，有些事可为，有些事是不可为的。譬如你这次偷跑出宫殿，不但连累当天的宫女守卫受罚，也可能让自己陷入危险之中，实在不是聪明小孩的作为。”  
“我知道了妈，”约瑟夫握住他的手掌轻轻摇晃，“难道连国王都不能从心所欲吗？”  
“国王也应当受到神意和律法的约束，”巴基沉吟一会，道，“就连你父王，做任何决定前，也要先征求御前会议的意见。”  
“可是如果有一件事，我明知不可为，却还偏要做，那又如何？”  
“那么你不是七国最蠢笨的傻瓜，就是最无畏的英雄。”  
“哇。”约瑟夫咂舌，他眼珠一转，“妈，听说父亲当初为你发起了一场战争，那他是傻瓜还是英雄？”  
“你父亲……”巴基怔住，显然没料到约瑟夫的小脑瓜里的念头会蹦到这件事上。他撩起耳边垂落的发丝，似乎想起了什么，低头笑了，“宝贝，不是这么一回事。确切地说，真实的历史和吟游诗人的歌谣不同，你父亲是为了反抗疯王的残暴统治，使平民免受奴役之苦。王都的重建基于英雄时代的复兴，一个人缔造的功绩比他的身份重要。这正是一个开明的君主所应懂得的。”  
约瑟夫点头，似懂非懂。  
“在说什么，这么热闹。”alpha带着笑意的声音传来。  
巴基抬头，史蒂夫正摘下头盔递给身后的侍从。金发飘扬的Alpha高大英挺，一身戎装，面带笑容走进寝殿，崭新的铠甲熠熠生辉。  
“父亲！”约瑟夫欢呼一声，像颗投石一般撞进史蒂夫怀里，“我们在说您揭竿而起反抗疯王，最终赢得胜利的故事。”  
“喔喔，”史蒂夫弯腰缓冲了一下约瑟夫的蛮劲儿，稳住约瑟夫小狮子一样结实的身躯，随手解开曳地的鲜红披风，摸了摸鼻子。看到他脸上的表情，巴基忽然有一种不祥的预感，“那个老家伙，谁让他当初居然敢囚禁你母亲。乔，你要记住，如果不能保护自己爱的人，纵使坐拥庞然如七国，这国王也当得无甚滋味可言。”  
“罗杰斯！”巴基瞪大眼睛，不赞成地摇头。  
史蒂夫哈哈笑着把约瑟夫放下地，他鼓励似的拍拍男孩的肩膀，“去吧，你姐姐她们在校场等着你。别玩得太晚。”

“……贝卡和莎拉的表现平分秋色，不过成绩最好的还是克林特家的那个红头发小子。”史蒂夫说，“但是我得说，他们比起真正的高手实在是差远啦——他们的王后就算抱着小王子一整天，双手依然能稳稳拉开弓弦，射中高空飞翔的头雁。”  
史蒂夫自觉理亏，他张开双臂，顺从地微微低下头，好让巴基更轻松地取下他身上的环甲。这套国王金甲由七国顶尖的手工匠人精工打造而成，肩膀、胸前都雕刻着精美的怒吼雄狮纹饰，金属甲片如同鱼鳞一般紧密排布，气势惊人，约莫有几十公斤重，用于震慑和宣誓地位的礼教意义远大于实战作用。  
“其实这些交给侍从就好，”他看着巴基鼻尖细密的汗珠忍不住道，“你该多休息。”  
巴基抿起嘴唇，眼睛都不抬，“这种小事我总能做，我想服侍我的丈夫，我的国王。我坚持。”他转身将卸下的盔甲放在架子上，史蒂夫忙不迭地跟在巴基身后。  
“Buck，你不会还在生我的气吧？”伸手拉住爱人的手臂，将怀里的人转向自己，史蒂夫示弱一般低下头吻住对方。  
君临的夏日不及高庭湿热，巴基却将他以前在故乡的习惯带了过来，曾经很是引领了一番王都贵族的穿衣风潮。Omega此刻穿着珍珠色的丝质露背长裙，轻薄的布料仅在肩头用宝石束带固定住，透过光，衣物之下巴基的身体轮廓一清二楚。他在寝殿之外就听见了巴基的声音，而当他推开门，他心爱的omega正坐在窗前，午后阳光洒落，爱人手执书卷，怀抱他们拥有饱满苹果脸颊的金发宝贝，另一个未及周岁的孩子则在不远处陷入甜酣，这是史蒂夫所能想象到的最美好的画面。  
按住史蒂夫放在他腰间的手，巴基泄愤似的轻咬alpha的嘴唇，“我为什么要生气，那是你儿子，你当然可以管教，罗杰斯。”  
“可我觉得我没说错？”史蒂夫试图辩解，他吻上巴基的发丝，“当我身披盔甲，从凯岩城一路狂奔，直取红堡的疯王性命时，我心里的念头非常明确。我不能失去你……一切从来非关正义与邪恶，家族的荣耀和骑士的信条，乃至权力、王位，我只是不能失去你……”  
“还说不知道约瑟夫的性子像谁，我看这做事冲动不顾后果的傻劲儿明明就跟你如出一辙。”  
“王后殿下，您的指控可真是毫无道理，能否听我分辩一番？”史蒂夫不满地嚷道，他动作夸张地屈膝，执起巴基的右手轻吻他的手背，声音听起来委屈极了，“有位贵族少年，比武大会上本想韬光养晦，结果却将疯王的儿子败于马下，引得疯王记恨，只因为王子前一天霸凌了一个小个子。依我看，这份傻劲儿也不遑多让吧？”  
“国王陛下，这两件事当然不能混为一谈，那是比武，不是战争。”巴基提裙颔首，眼中的狡黠之意让史蒂夫心里痒痒的。  
“Bucky，Buck。你愿意为了维护我而战斗，我自然能为你发起一场战争的。”史蒂夫注视着他，柔声道。  
“……你以为我是会被几句甜言蜜语哄得头脑发热的小姑娘？”巴基闻言挑起眉毛，似笑非笑，耳根却悄悄红了。  
“当然不。”史蒂夫老老实实地回答，七神保佑，对弯起眼睛的巴基他可毫无抵抗之力。巴基往日精心编织的棕色长发今天只是披在肩头，两鬓的辫发用通透的翡翠发箍松松束在脑后，纵然知道omega此刻可能尚有余怒未消，可对着爱人水光潋滟、含情若嗔的绿色眼眸，他满脑子也只有一个念头。  
“今天的发饰，很衬你的眼睛。”  
他搭上巴基肩膀，拇指轻轻摩挲巴基肩头的绿宝石系扣。巴基侧身，咬住嘴唇轻笑，然后拂掉史蒂夫那只不安分的手，“不是说我该多休息么？我看你就别胡闹了。”  
史蒂夫哭笑不得地叹了一口气，但他也只能恋恋不舍地停下，然后胜算全无地举起双手，只因一旁传来清脆的婴儿啼哭声。  
巴基快步踱到窗边，弯下腰把之前还熟睡的小王子抱在臂弯。  
“喔吉米宝贝，谁是天底下最乖的小宝贝呀？”巴基低下头，脸蛋贴上孩子细软发光的棕发，“应该是饿了。”omega小声说，口中仿佛含着光。他小心翼翼将丝裙拉下肩膀，露出一边圆润的肩头，随后是微微隆起的乳房。史蒂夫适时给藤椅上垫上软垫，巴基轻轻摇晃着手臂坐下，棕发的婴儿仍未睁开双眼，却准确无误地含住母亲的乳头，花瓣一样粉嫩的嘴唇蠕动着嘬弄起来。  
史蒂夫不是第一次见到巴基哺乳的场景，却依然无法移开视线。他的目光汇聚在自己的omega身上，哺乳期的巴基脸蛋和身体曲线都较平日更柔和，此刻被窗边的暖光环绕，在他眼中简直美丽惊人。从爱人哺乳他们的头胎时，史蒂夫便无法停止对这一美妙画面的惊叹，那时他还是个青涩又手足无措的年轻父亲，只会面红耳赤地傻站在一边，对巴基身体的变化好奇不已。直到夜深人静时，他的王后终于允许点着床头的夜灯，眼睛湿润地看着他，向他袒露omega哺乳期的秘密，而史蒂夫就着那点朦胧微光，将omega玉石一般的身体膜拜了个遍，也品尝了个遍。  
或许是他凝视的目光太过用力，巴基还是忍不住耳廓滚烫，“……看什么，今晚不是还有宴会，何不去尽早准备。”  
“把吉米给奶妈带一天吧。”史蒂夫扬起嘴唇，接过饱餐后再次陷入酣眠的婴儿，点点这个小宝贝鼓起的下巴，“晚上有瑞贝卡和莎拉主持局面，我想不会有什么大问题。”  
“身为七国之王，满脑子却都是那种事，”巴基见奶妈抱着吉米退下，故作震惊地瞪大眼睛，这个表情让他平添几分稚气，“丢下宾客白日宣淫，还把君主职责都推给女儿？”他屈起食指刮刮右脸颊，“君临为之蒙羞啊。”  
史蒂夫趁巴基不备，托住他的臀瓣将他一把抱起，巴基惊呼着拽住史蒂夫的胳膊，和他一起跌倒在那张四角垂帘的柔软大床上，“嗯，昏君今天就要大行淫乱宫闱之事了。”史蒂夫趴在巴基身上，撑起手肘笑得弯起双眼，那双蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他。  
“我想你了，”他柔声道，濡湿的嘴唇压上巴基的额头，随后是鼻尖、唇角。巴基仰卧在那，艳红柔软的嘴角翘起奇特的弧度，脸上是那种梦幻般的温柔神情，胸膛因为之前的大笑而起起伏伏。他翻身从巴基身上下来，从侧面搂住巴基的腰，“这几日的围猎宴会你都没有参加，我担心你。”顺手拨开粘在巴基脸侧的棕发，“头疼好些了吗？”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你都是四个孩子的父亲了，有时候我也不知道该说你是真傻还是装傻。”巴基将身体转向他，嘴唇微张，眼眸明亮，吐露的话语掀起一小股潮湿的气流，像是蝴蝶亲吻他的耳朵，痒酥酥的，“你就一点也猜不出？”  
“什么？”  
史蒂夫蒙了好一会才理解他话语中的意思。巴基的气息，舒适且芬芳，原来不止是哺乳期的功劳。他明白过来时，觉得自己是彻底被巴基甜蜜的信息素味迷昏了头了，这会只能毫无国王风范地张大嘴。他欲言又止，瞠目结舌地将手掌盖在omega尚且平坦的小腹，轻柔地抚摸，一遍又一遍，像是在确认。  
巴基生詹姆斯远不如第一胎时轻松，尽管瑞贝卡和莎拉是双胞胎，两个女孩却诞生得安全而顺利。后来的两个小子却一个比一个不让人省心。詹姆斯降生在秋日，他守在产房外急得几乎揪秃了一整棵缀满熟果的金桔盆景。他怎么也想不出，之后他一直小心地克制自己的欲望，巴基的热潮更是远未到来，不知何时播下的种子却在omega成熟的子宫里悄悄发芽。  
“七神啊……我是说，Buck，是什么时候……我怎么毫无印象……”  
“那次索尔和克林特来君临，你多饮了几杯多恩的夏日红，”巴基似乎回忆起了当时的场景，捏捏他的手，“晚上就一身酒气的回来了，笑得傻乎乎的，像条大狗一样缠着人家，怎么赶也赶不走。挺大个子的一个人非要赖在地板上，拽住我的手指，不管问什么也只知道看着我笑，连衣服都不好好脱，好像比小吉米还需要照顾。然后就抱着我……”  
“噢！”脑中闪过零散的回忆片段，史蒂夫恍然大悟，脸颊晕起喜悦和羞愧的红光，“你总是纵容我。当时你该推开我，我真混账。”他吻吻巴基光洁的肚皮，眼中满是疼惜，仿佛又变回了那不知所措的样子，“这回你又要受累了。”  
“我怎么舍得推开你……”巴基捧住他的脸，轻轻说，“虽然还是一脸大胡子，但是那个样子，就好像我的小史蒂薇又回来啦。你是天下无双的勇士史蒂夫·罗杰斯，燎原之战王城军队的噩梦，全国最骁勇善战的武士，这时候却只是我一个人的狮子。我该如何拒绝我的雄狮？”  
史蒂夫无法抑制自己嘴角咧到耳根，他的手指触碰巴基湿润的眼角，含住巴基的嘴唇，“我们得再办场晚宴，当然还要有最好的乐师和歌手。趁着七大公国的领主们还没离开，正可以将这个好消息昭告天下。诸神在上，你说减免君临五年的税赋如何？”  
国王开始自言自语，嘴里是越发不像话的嘟囔。  
“我才不要！史蒂夫，哪有还在哺乳期就又有身孕的，这成什么体统……”巴基伸指弹在他额头，羞得脸颊通红，“实在是不像话，别人知道了会怎么想……”  
“想他们的国王太过急色，想他们的王后实在太美？”史蒂夫笑着含住巴基的嘴唇，“我不知道究竟怎样的幸运才能拥有你，”在接吻间隙他喃喃道，“快要十五年了，你给我生了四个可爱的小公主和小王子，即将还要迎来第五个。当年瑞贝卡和莎拉还是只能在襁褓里吮吸母亲奶水的婴儿，如今已然出落成能独当一面、让人可以放心交付责任的继承人了。十五年来，我却觉得自己在君临始终是个外人，幸好有你陪在我身边。”  
“你是个好国王，史蒂夫，不可能有人比你统治得更好了。人民爱戴你，臣属敬畏你，在你的治下，王国欣欣向荣，充满生机——我为你骄傲，my lion。”  
“可你呢，Buck？你有多久没像少年时代那般开怀笑过了？”见巴基陷入了沉默，史蒂夫低下头吻巴基的脸蛋，那触感柔软又温暖，“我或许是个好国王，却没能成为一个足够好的丈夫。我把当年天下第一的玫瑰骑士困在后宫，让他变成了一个只能遵循规矩的好王后。Buck，我没有一日不为自己居然能留住你而诚惶诚恐，只因为我知道你不属于温室，不属于这个巨大的牢笼，而这全是源于你爱我。”  
“嘿，好王后可不会唆使国王抛下他的责任啊。”巴基笑道。  
“近日我深思熟虑过后，越发觉得最适合我的不是做国王。”史蒂夫抚上巴基含笑的侧脸。  
“那是什么？”  
“嗯，当个侍从吧，或许。为我敬爱的巴恩斯大人奉剑，”史蒂夫道，拧起眉头煞有介事，“为我的骑士鞍前马后，只要看到他骑在骏马上，身穿银色盔甲，胸前是威风凛凛的家徽，我想想，不如就用——”  
“口中衔着玫瑰的金狮。”巴基忍不住接道。  
“你愿意用狮子，那当然很好。不如就用红色做底色，这颜色放在你的铠甲上一定好看。要是能这样，我就心满意足了。”史蒂夫执起巴基的手指，在指尖烙下轻吻，“尊敬的巴恩斯阁下，是否愿意接受您忠诚仆人的侍奉？”  
“我可没见过你这么笨手笨脚却油嘴滑舌的侍从。”巴基咧开嘴笑了。  
“大人，那您可一定要垂怜我这个可怜人啊，”史蒂夫扯开巴基早已松松垮垮的睡裙，远远地扔在一边，omega的肉体完全暴露在寝殿射入的阳光下，白皙的肌肤几乎泛起了淡金色，笼罩了一层模糊的光晕，“笨手笨脚的罗杰斯已经无处可去了，不过至少还能留下来在夜晚给您暖暖床铺……”

巴基知道史蒂夫想说什么。  
当初被推上王位时，他俩也不过是二十岁出头的年轻人。至高无上的荣誉，权力，财富，这些都在一瞬间变得唾手可得。而最初巴基感受到的却是一种无由的空茫，他的雄狮变成了维斯特洛大陆的共主，巴基满怀骄傲地看着他的丈夫在御前会议发号施令，向子民施展仁政，这是他应得的。可是失落也几乎是无法隐藏的，他依然是史蒂夫，是他的丈夫，但也是所有人的君主。那个会在有月光的巷子独自偷偷练剑、拽住他的袖口向他求教的倔强的小个子，已然随着疯王的逝去和新王的登基成为尘封的历史。而他没想到史蒂夫对他的怨望如此感同身受。  
无忧无虑的夏日时光，在君临演武场上纵马飞扬的黄金岁月。那之后金玫瑰与怒吼雄狮的旗帜齐飞，史蒂夫率领着凯岩城和高庭剩余的兵力直逼王城，为他的父亲讨回公道。胜利之夜，两人并肩站在红堡的王座厅里，那时的巴基便隐隐有一种预感，铁王座是个巨大的枷锁，锁住了他，也锁住了史蒂夫，他们都再难回到从前了。  
“Buck，别哭……我真的好想你……”史蒂夫深情地说道，英俊沉稳的国王像个急色鬼，将阴茎破开软嫩的内壁捅向那脆弱的一点，响起一阵明显的水声。巴基被他的alpha撞得浑身发软，无力的双手支撑着床柱，承受着男人缓慢却狠戾的撞击。  
“你……都是信息素的缘故，不许笑话我。”巴基不知道自己的尾音听起来有点埋怨的意味，柔软的声调让他这句话显得可怜兮兮的，只知道史蒂夫被他的话逗笑了，用牙齿叼住他的嘴唇，将他亲吻到浑身无力。巴基抵抗似的耸动身体，想从史蒂夫的怀中逃出来。谁知史蒂夫却将他抱起，轻轻掌掴那圆润的臀瓣，在他的泣音中吮咬他红肿的唇瓣，白皙肌肤上再度添上几个吻痕。  
他的下体因为史蒂夫剧烈的动作而疼痛，但这是一种感觉美好的疼痛，他端详着自己的丈夫，忽然察觉到他无畏外表下的一丝脆弱，觉得突然之间，他又见到了那个自己十几年前在君临城托付一生的年轻人。  
“回家吧Buck，我们离开君临，”史蒂夫有力的手臂扶住他的肚子，另一手揉起了他刚刚被吉米吮吸过的乳房。湿漉漉的乳尖被婴儿还没长全的牙齿轻轻啮咬，红肿的顶端似乎被吃破了，呈现出晶莹的殷红色泽，巴基意识到这个事实似乎更能激发他丈夫的性欲，“第一站去高庭，趁夏天还没结束。高庭是什么样子？你给我讲过，我都快忘光啦，只是因为你，我相信那里必定是个钟灵毓秀的好去处。”  
他有多久没回过故乡了？出身南境巴恩斯家族的他，自小在土地丰沃的河湾地长大。不似君临的拥挤脏乱，和令人无处可逃的压抑，高庭拥有永恒的长夏，鸟儿在栖隐巢穴里高唱，花园里放眼望去遍野尽是金黄玫瑰，弥漫百花馨香。热风一吹起来，空气都是粘稠的，裹得人几乎无法动弹。那种温暖如今回忆起来却更能勾起他对于故乡的思念，让他想起那段在艳阳底下，在父亲注视下与瑞贝卡嬉闹奔逐的日子。  
“Stevie，真想带你看看高庭市镇的模样。满地繁花，骄阳似火，夏季的葡萄酒比起多恩也不遑多让，光是闻闻酒味就会喝醉。保管你去了就再也不想离开。”巴基眼睛发亮，整个人焕发出幸福的光采。“啊……”胸前的刺痛让他蹙眉，他低下头，史蒂夫用力抓揉他胸口的动作令他的乳头挤出几滴淡黄色的乳汁，母乳那甜憨的腥味让他红了眼眶，忍不住微弱地啜泣起来。  
“好。就去高庭，我们隐姓埋名，做一对流浪的骑士和侍从。若正巧能赶上参加比武大会，这个名不见经传的家伙会战胜所有挑战者，将爱与美之王后的花冠放在你膝头。”史蒂夫一边说，一边坏心眼儿地无视了omega的呻吟哀求，只是想到了那样美好的前景，于是更加狂热地在他怀孕的爱人体内抽插，从巴基紧得要命的湿润肉穴里挤出大量透明的情液。  
“你……都是个老头子了，可别在武场上闪着腰，”巴基咬着嘴唇，抱稳自己的肚子，喘息着戏谑开口，“我看啊，还是把这些花哨的噱头让给年轻人吧。”  
“你这就开始嫌我是老头子了？”史蒂夫笑了，他故意抓住这句话不放，一把吻得巴基喘不过气来，“我真的老了，嗯？”  
“你都是五个孩子的父亲了，不是老头子是什么，”巴基抬起膝盖佯装要将他踹走，却一下被史蒂夫抓住了腿弯，放不下去，大窘之下使劲捶史蒂夫的肩膀，“松手，你这混球。”  
“又是老头，又是混球，巴基这是嫌弃我了。”史蒂夫一面不慌不忙地从巴基身体里撤出来，退出的阴茎带动摩擦下体内壁，惹得巴基轻声呻吟，一面嘴上调笑，“那我不当个混球，多不合适。看来我得更卖力地侍奉我的王后，让他回心转意。”  
他俯下身子，就着这个姿势重新进去，却一下把巴基给逼出眼泪，王后殿下蹙起眉尖，碧色的眸子水洗过一般 ，“陛下饶了我，饶了我吧……我再也不说了，快点放下……”  
巴基双腿大敞，一条腿被他推来屈起，另一条却被他压得贴在褥子上，动弹不得，小腹因为这个姿势而卷起褶皱，史蒂夫却在他两条笔直修长大腿之间，游刃有余地磨他，又忽然深入。  
史蒂夫看着他，凑到巴基耳边笑，“王后殿下脸好红啊。”  
“史蒂夫！嗯……不要……是我说错了……”巴基哭叫了起来，被史蒂夫捅进他深处入口的龟头刺激得尖叫，随后他想起卫兵们或许正守在门外，自己放荡的叫声没准让人听得一清二楚，这个想法让他更加羞愤。他断断续续地呼喊着史蒂夫的名字，在男人更为猛力的抽插下求饶，委屈地抱怨着太大了，太用力了，让他轻点，小心肚子里的孩子。  
史蒂夫抱住他，将他压在床上。巴基的身上附着层薄汗，胸口不停起伏，两条腿仍无力地环在史蒂夫的腰侧。史蒂夫却只是笑着搂紧他，在他耳边说“这小家伙还在肚子里就知道他父亲有多爱他母亲”，他无力辩驳，眼前有些失焦，史蒂夫掐住他储存奶水的胸部，而他在史蒂夫将精液射进他的小穴时就搅紧穴道高潮了。他浑身颤抖着，小穴和乳头跟着溢出汁液。  
好一阵他才在史蒂夫热乎乎的亲吻中缓过来，巴基闭着眼睛埋在史蒂夫胸膛里，“老混蛋，不知道从哪学的混蛋招数，光顾着自己高兴……”  
“巴基，你刚刚不高兴吗？”史蒂夫笑眯眯地。  
巴基开始还瞪着他，不一会又气呼呼地吻他。  
alpha环住他的腰，继续道，“从高庭离开我们就去凯岩城吧？罗杰斯家世代在那里守护，我的祖先安息于斯。听说我的某位先祖不用一刀一剑，只凭计谋就从凯斯德利家族手中骗到了那座城池。几代以后，罗杰斯的后代多得住满了整个凯岩城，那里渐渐因为贸易而繁盛。”  
“看来你们罗杰斯家的人还是天生的骗子。”巴基用手指抵住他的胸膛，眉宇飘忽的笑容如同醉酒。  
“如果住腻了凯岩城，我们就从港口出海，乘着大船去布拉弗斯，你的剑术老师好像正从海上来……”  
巴基知道史蒂夫必定不是个骗子，他言出必践。不过至少可以确定的是，自始至终，拥有彼此是他们的幸运。史蒂夫畅想的那种生活听起来如此触手可及，但那也要等到瑞贝卡或者莎拉其中之一成熟到足以继承王位了。无论如何，铁王座已经成为他们的责任。  
但是今夜，精液的味道让他想起海腥味，他的梦里是大海。木材和绳索的嘎吱，船长的吆喝，风吹船帆的绷紧声响。大船扬起风帆，驶向梦中模糊的远方。


	9. 温柔小熊妈妈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小熊恶趣味

通常来说，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个闪闪发光、讨人喜欢的年轻人。考虑到七十年来这位传奇英雄一直呆在冰箱里冷冻保鲜，称他为年轻人也并无不妥。  
脱离了初出冰层的迷茫，这位前二战老兵、现神盾局特工很快就打起精神来，继续为拯救世界而战斗。作为团队领袖，他善于振奋士气，让每个人都觉得备受鼓舞。更不用说他从黄金时代带来的老派生活习惯，自从和山姆·威尔逊结识后，队长更是把每月工资一丝不苟地捐给纽约退伍军人事务部，节俭到近乎像个苦行僧。敬世界上最后一个正派人。当然，不能忘了他的金发和肌肉——谁没在躁动的青春期对着历史书上队长靓照发过花痴呢——当队长被发现生还后，立刻成为媒体和镜头的宠儿，全美梦想约会对象。  
在神盾局和纳税人的投入随着三艘天空母舰一起喂了波托马克河的鱼虾、美国队长带着那个有着一只铁手臂的前苏联杀手在审判庭大闹一场之后，尼克·弗瑞以为自己不会再因为上个世纪生产的超级士兵头疼。他大错特错。现在看来，那就是个麻烦的开始，而现实是不惹麻烦就不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，这个道理另一个老冰棍上个世纪就已经明白，尤其是当老冰棍的数量乘以二，麻烦的量级简直是指数增长。这份冲动常常会让情况难以挽回地陷入漩涡之中，特别是神盾局的公关部门。  
一周以前，战斗归来的美国队长被记者的话筒怼到跟前，“队长，请问关于巴恩斯中士怀孕的传言是真的吗？”“队长，您如何看待冬兵在九头蛇时期犯下的罪行？”“队长，您认为对于冬日战士的审判过程是否公正？”以至于当白宫发言人向神盾局核对队长的活动日程时，他们的完美男孩只是黑着脸回了一句，“让那群SOB见鬼去吧！”这段视频很快被顶上推特趋势，在网上掀起了轩然大波，让几天后的弗瑞看到史蒂夫，眼皮依旧跳个不停。事态远不止如此，神盾局外勤部的建筑损坏修复账单比以往加长了近乎一倍，超级士兵的信息素堪称怒火燎原，所过之处寸草不生，A跪B软O瘫痪，以至于外勤部特工接任务时，无不闻美国队长而色变。  
对此，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫女士如是点评，“原谅他吧，冬兵已经怀孕八个月了，alpha那点破事你懂的。老来得子外加欲求不满，超级士兵的感情憋久了难免这个味儿。”红发女特工只是优雅地翻了个白眼，“天佑美国队长，你没看到他眼睛都绿了吗？”  
于是戴眼罩的黑人局长痛定思痛，大笔一挥，给队长批了整整半年的假期，带薪的——谁说alpha不能休产假，作为联邦政府用人单位的良心，神盾局属实AO平权急先锋。

当然，巴基·巴恩斯对此一无所知。  
“史蒂夫？”他推开安全屋的大门，站在门口轻轻叫道，“我能和你谈谈吗？”  
如果他没看错，房间中央那个由旧毛毯和未换洗的衣物堆成的小山包轻轻抖动了一下。  
其实巴基有点紧张。  
史蒂夫在躲着他，他能感觉得到，从越来越频繁的出勤到几天前的不告而别，他本以为是史蒂夫的新任务什么的，但神盾局告诉他，显然他的alpha正处于漫长的休假状态。怀孕以来，巴基能察觉自己身体的变化。他变得多愁善感，爱胡思乱想，像头懒洋洋的大猫一样嗜睡，尽管已经停止参与任务，但也经常在工作中途停下来小睡一会儿。而他难以宣之于口的是，他对史蒂夫的占有欲越来越强，几乎无时无刻不想像只树袋熊一样蜷缩在他的alpha身边，或者扒在他身上。也正因如此，史蒂夫离开的那几天，孤独和不安成了贯穿他全身的感觉，即使他的伴侣拜托娜塔莎暂时照顾自己也无法缓解。在空荡荡的大床上，他独自一人啜泣着醒来。倒不是说他觉得史蒂夫这种行为很混蛋，史蒂夫让他感到安全，向来如此，而从此刻充斥在整个房间的信息素来看，或许史蒂夫只是吓坏了，和他一样。  
他的alpha从那个巨大的巢里露出脑袋，一头标志性的金发乱得像稻草，眼眶红红的，嘴唇周围是一圈青色的胡茬，不知道多久没有打理过自己了。“嗨，Buck，”他说，声音沙哑，好像几天没说过话，“你什么时候来的？”  
巴基清了清嗓子，“嗯，在我发现我离开你就是不行之后？”  
史蒂夫瞬间动容，婴儿蓝的眼睛里充满悲伤与愧疚，“我也不知道自己是怎么了，”他蜷缩在自己筑成的巢里，难为他一个六英尺多的大个子把自己缩成这么委屈的一团，“抱歉，我就是个混球。我被信息素影响了Buck，出任务的时候总想破坏什么，而这只是因为一想到在我看不到的地方，你可能会出门，会有人遇见你、触摸你，我就想尖叫、崩溃。我知道这很卑鄙，像野兽一样，但我那时就只能想到这些。”  
巴基抿住嘴唇，他动作迟缓地爬进史蒂夫搭建好的巢穴，把史蒂夫拉进自己的怀抱。史蒂夫呼吸一窒，抱紧了他。  
“没有人喜欢我，Buck。”史蒂夫埋在他胸前，声音闷闷的，像条耷拉着耳朵的金毛犬，如果他真的有一条毛茸茸的尾巴，这会也只是垂头丧气地夹在两腿之间，“我就是个又固执，又混蛋的老家伙。”  
“当然有啊，傻瓜，”巴基用手指解开他凌乱的金发，指尖在金色的短发间穿梭，随后轻轻揉捏史蒂夫绷紧的后颈，alpha舒服地叹息，喉咙里发出一串模糊的咕哝，“就算你是个固执的混蛋，可我还是爱你。而且还有宝宝。”他小声补充道。  
他爱史蒂夫。爱他就像星期天清晨，在布鲁克林一个安静的小教堂里看到的阳光。爱他就像莎拉做的苹果派。他真的好爱他，怀孕八个月以来他的身体渐渐变得笨重，肚子像是一个吹涨的气球一样鼓起来，衬衫和牛仔裤再也扣不上扣子。有时站在镜子前，他觉得自己这样子看上去就像是头呆头呆脑的企鹅，或者搁浅的鲸鱼什么的。他看过一些资料，怀孕后期的omega很难对他们的伴侣产生性吸引。可是史蒂夫似乎并不认为，恰恰相反，此刻史蒂夫看着他，好像他就是史蒂夫所渴望的一切。  
刚一踏进这间安全屋，巴基就清晰地感知，史蒂夫闻起来不一样了。原本海风一样清爽的信息素变得辛辣而富有攻击性，他的气味也越来越浓郁。他的伴侣正陷入alpha发情期，这可怜的大个子可能自己都没有意识到。而考虑到史蒂夫正是那个让巴基怀孕的alpha，他肚子里幼崽的父亲，他的信息素更是对巴基具有致命的吸引力。之前有没有说过孕期omega对自己伴侣的依赖？巴基本能地想让史蒂夫身上沾染着自己的信息素味道，想让全世界都知道这个完美的alpha属于他，只属于他，omega的占有欲也同样惊人，又或者他们只是如此热烈地渴求彼此。  
“Bucky，”史蒂夫的声音沙哑而低柔，“Bucky。”似乎透过AO之间的联结，他感受到了巴基此刻的思绪。温暖厚实的手掌伸进柔软的绒线衣，贴着omega小腹赤裸的皮肤，然后沿着隆起的弧度轻轻滑动，好像只要这样他就能得到满足。  
“Stevie，你只是发情了。”  
“发情？”史蒂夫紧张兮兮地看着他，好想他以前从来不知道什么叫alpha发情期一样。“可是你怀孕了。”  
“嗯哼，所以？”  
史蒂夫只是耍赖似的哼哼。他的双手在巴基身上的抚摸、漫步似乎毫无目的性，用修剪圆润的指甲轻轻抠挖巴基的乳头，巴基几乎是立刻就有了反应。孕期信息素让他的身体变得比以往敏感的多，他咬住嘴唇，男性omega能够分泌乳汁的胸部几乎变得和后面一样敏感，alpha的任何触碰揉捏都让他忍不住轻颤，此刻alpha这种带着点玩笑一样的态度终于让他开始窘迫了。  
“小混蛋，所以你是想接着这么捣乱还是来点真格的？”他抱怨道。  
“Bucky，我不想伤害你！我不知道我在发情期会变成失去理智的怪物还是怎么的，我控制不了。我会把你撕碎！还可能会伤到宝宝……”史蒂夫在喉咙里低低咆哮。  
“‘把你撕碎’什么的听起来挺辣的。”巴基舔舔嘴唇，史蒂夫灼热的长度就抵着他，让他无法不为那根阴茎熟悉的重量和热度而颤栗，“来吧怪兽，你知道你不会伤到我。我信任你，因为我明白这个世界上唯一不可能伤害我的人就是你。你也要信任你自己好吗？”  
见史蒂夫还在犹豫，巴基又道，“还是说，你宁愿抱着一堆沾着我信息素气味的替代品，也不愿意和真正的我待在一块儿？”  
史蒂夫脸涨得通红，“当然不是！”  
“那就来吧。”巴基微笑。  
当金发的大个子试探性地用鼻尖蹭着巴基的鼻子和脸颊，巴基本能地眯起眼睛，他的右手勾上了alpha结实的脊背。嘴唇被碰到的瞬间巴基呜咽地叹出一声绵软的呻吟，他主动张开嘴，让爱人像是真正的野兽般咬着他的嘴唇和舌头，强烈的、处于发情期的alpha信息素随着唾液流进他的咽喉。巴基感到自己的双腿在剧烈地打颤，他紧紧攀住史蒂夫的肩膀，两人相拥着侧躺在那个被史蒂夫筑起的巢中，身下是厚厚一层棉被和毛毯，史蒂夫护住他的腹部，尽管嘴上的亲吻野蛮而激烈，可他的动作却那么温柔，像是回家一样温暖而安全。  
巴基似乎也被史蒂夫的信息素勾起了假性发情的症状，他不安地用丰满的胸脯蹭着自己的alpha，想要得到更多的爱抚和拥抱，在看到史蒂夫脸上了然的浅笑时羞怯地蹙起眉头。他闭上眼睛，毛茸茸的脑袋逃避似的埋在史蒂夫颈窝，在alpha的指尖灵巧地探进裤腰、按上他柔软湿润的穴口时小声抽气。  
“Steeeeeeve啊。”巴基的睫毛紧张地抖动，凑在史蒂夫耳边小声喊他的名字，拉长的嗓音像小锅里咕嘟咕嘟翻滚的粘稠的奶泡。他光洁蜷曲的棕发顺服地贴在脸颊两侧，柔软的脸蛋和身体的其它部位一样肉乎乎的，覆盖着一层均匀的蜂蜜色，整个人也散发出让人想咬上一口的甜蜜气息。或许出于什么奇妙的生物保护机制，怀孕的omega信息素轻易就能够让人平静下来，史蒂夫觉得自己的心口涨满一样发疼，那股在胸口流窜的躁动像是一头被顺毛的野兽，此刻收回了尖牙和利爪，在他的心房本本分分地垂下脑袋。  
他哼笑一声，五指握住巴基的上臂，翻身到他上方，亲吻着他的鼻子。巴基红着脸，没有抵抗，感受到alpha温软的舌头贴到他的鼻梁上，像是两个冒出火花的磁极一样彼此吸引，引起令人酥麻的电流。巴基眨了眨眼，完全忘记了史蒂夫正在一路往下。等到他的脸到了巴基的阴茎上方，史蒂夫抬眼看着巴基，停住了动作，“Buck。”史蒂夫的声音响起，光是这样就能让巴基全身不由自主地发抖，他的阴茎在史蒂夫低沉的笑声中抖动着不断淌出前液，久未被开拓的后穴也吐露着水液，牵着一条半透明的丝线黏到身下的床单和毯子上。  
巴基偷瞄了一眼，被山丘一样隆起的肚子挡住视线因而看不见史蒂夫那双不怀好意的蓝眼睛，他蜷起脚趾，正在犹豫间，便被史蒂夫掐了一把浑圆的臀肉。巴基轻轻地倒抽一口气，下意识地咬紧下唇，手指扭扭捏捏地攥住史蒂夫肩膀的汗衫，却既没有叫停也没有允许他继续。史蒂夫把巴基上身浅色的绒线衣一直卷到胸口，露出大半个饱满的蜜色胸膛。  
“抓好了Buck。”  
Alpha这句话的语气微妙地处于请求和命令之间，然而巴基还是听话地捏紧上衣卷起的边缘，随后犹豫着咬住毛衣下摆，以压抑自己即将脱口而出的呻吟。史蒂夫有力的手指开始揉捏巴基酸胀的腿根，力道和节奏都太过舒缓，如同怀孕前期和中期两人倚在沙发上，史蒂夫捞起他的双腿做缓解按摩的动作，痒意从脊柱开始蔓延全身，神经末梢被云朵一样的柔软轻轻抚摸，让他舒服得想要小声呼噜。放松的牙关松开了口中的布料，被咬住的地方留下一圈深色的牙印，巴基屈起双腿，露出中央那个小洞，此刻正随着史蒂夫揉捏的动作一股一股地淌出粘液。他打开他的身体，无意识地向取悦自己的alpha展示自己。  
随后他感觉到史蒂夫的腿强硬地卡进他的腿间，撑着他的大腿向两边分得更开。史蒂夫跪坐在地毯上，坚硬的膝盖向上撞他的屁股，两瓣臀肉被撞得轻颤着摇晃。那根庞大的阴茎已经完全硬了，此刻正上翘着抵在他穴口上方和会阴之间，轻柔的吼声和呻吟不断溢出，仿佛史蒂夫乐在其中，并不急着插入。  
“Steee……啊，你是打算就这么一直戏弄我了是不是？”乱窜的荷尔蒙让他眼前蒙上一层水雾，史蒂夫模糊的脸庞居高临下地打量着他，让他感到前所未有的脆弱与无助，如果不是知道面前的是他的史蒂夫，仅仅是表露出这样无力的样子就让他想要哭出来。如果史蒂夫再不给他想要的，他马上就要崩溃了。  
好在史蒂夫没有让他等得太久。巴基还没来得及喘口气，史蒂夫就跪在地上，饱满坚实的胸肌贴着他的腿。然后史蒂夫推向他，恰到好处地填满了他，眼眶里将落未落的泪水被挤出来，顺着眼角滑出，他终于看清史蒂夫的表情，金发的爱人眯起眼睛，带着丰盈的、明亮的满足笑容望着他。  
史蒂夫用额头抵住巴基的前额，吻他涨红的脸颊和耳垂，“我们得小心点。”他说，“这儿还有小朋友在呢。”  
“我和宝宝都知道你会小心的，对不对Dad？”  
“Buck！”史蒂夫警告似的低声咆哮，听到那个称呼的瞬间他的瞳孔收缩，埋在巴基体内的阴茎危险地抖动了几下。  
“老天……”巴基喃喃道，尾音带着一种梦幻般的上扬，“你喜欢这个？老爹？”他有些好笑地看着史蒂夫红透的耳朵尖，“这么迫不及待当个好爸爸了，嗯？还是你就喜欢我这么叫？”  
史蒂夫抱怨似的叹息一声，没有回答。巴基笑着捏捏他的手指，即使在豆芽菜时期也完全没有一个艺术生的纤细，注射血清之后更是又短又胖，曾被巴基戏称像是十根蠢兮兮的胡萝卜。然而他握住史蒂夫的手，感觉很对，好像就是一个合格的alpha老爹的手指，他已经开始想象这样的一双手握住他们的小孩柔嫩小手的画面了。  
此刻十根被嘲笑蠢笨的手指却如同最灵巧的钢琴家，从巴基胳膊的一侧一直轻巧地滑到他的腰间。巴基仰躺着被史蒂夫操，两条腿卡在alpha的臂弯里，他扶住自己颤颤巍巍的肚子，咬着嘴唇感受着史蒂夫越来越快的操弄。史蒂夫捏住他的脚踝，原本纤细的脚掌如今白白胖胖，饱满得像两团发起的白面团，五指的力道在脚腕最细的那处留下一圈鲜红的指印。但史蒂夫在克制着自己的力气，巴基能感觉到，爱人大腿的肌肉绷得轮廓分明，凸起的筋络抵着他双腿底部柔软的皮肤。喘息，呻吟，腰胯撞击臀肉的闷响，阴茎来回捣入内部，调整着角度越发深入。巴基通红着脸，眼泪控制不住地溢出眼眶，被抬起的大腿渐渐支撑不住，开始轻轻颤抖。  
他还在痴痴地呢喃史蒂夫的名字，这会儿他的脑子里能想起来的也只有这个名字。快感从被侵犯的部位涌上来，流遍他虚软的全身。他想说自己有点抱不住自己的肚子了，那种毫无着落的空虚像一团潮湿的水汽堵在他的喉咙，又或者是有细小的绒毛在他嗓子里搔刮，让他哽咽着说不出话，几乎都有些委屈了。  
“史蒂夫……”  
“这样好不好？”史蒂夫把他从床上抱起来，坐姿能让巴基的身体完全被嵌入史蒂夫的怀抱里。Alpha用拇指轻轻揉捏巴基被干得酸软的腰，即使被信息素和情欲充斥了感官，史蒂夫依旧如此在意他的感受。omega汗津津的后背严丝合缝地贴住史蒂夫的胸膛，他努力仰起头，张开嘴寻找史蒂夫的嘴唇。两瓣柔软的嘴唇近乎凶狠地含住史蒂夫的，像一只不愿意开口的小动物。他的大腿打着颤，全身的重量都落在那根抵着他内腔的肉柱上，被操得又湿又软的内壁不由自主地搅紧，大量的体液汩汩流出，顺着两人的交合处往下淌。  
巴基的脸已经很红了，连耳根都红透了，可是他的绿眼睛过于纯净，让他的一切看起来都一览无遗，里面是毫无保留的信任和爱意。  
“我爱你。”巴基喘息着说，好像说出这句话就完成了他一生的使命。  
史蒂夫眷恋地叼住他脖子后面的皮肤。  
“我的。”他的声音咕噜咕噜地钻进巴基的皮肤里，化成一圈字符在他的腺体上震动。巴基颤抖着，上帝啊，他意识到，他属于史蒂夫，他肚子里的小孩是史蒂夫的，他脖子上的标记也是史蒂夫的，每个人都能看到他脖子上的标记，都知道自己身后的这个完美的alpha已经心有所属，而那个幸运儿是他。  
“你的。”巴基回应道，又向后靠了靠。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫依旧把嘴唇贴在那温暖的一侧，双手扶在巴基的腰胯处。

超级战士的发情期持续了一周，接下来的几天，他们过得几乎差不多。巴基总是在史蒂夫的怀抱里醒来，他的alpha用阴茎蹭着他的屁股，等到他完全清醒，史蒂夫会把他拉进一个甜蜜而湿热的亲吻，之后可能会演变成一场晨间性爱，也可能没有。再次醒来的巴基会循着食物的香味来到厨房，下身光裸，上身披着史蒂夫只有一点点宽松的衣服，或者一件暖和的毛衣，看着史蒂夫把培根和煎蛋放在盘子里。他热衷于被史蒂夫的大块头依偎，或是被揽入怀中。也是在沾满两人体液的旧衣服的城堡里，巴基第一次知道omega的乳头就像后穴一样会在做爱期间分泌出乱七八糟的液体，比如淡黄色的乳汁什么的，这让他羞愧得无地自容，得让史蒂夫埋在巢里小声劝慰好一阵才能停止哭泣，这个神奇的身体反应却好像打开了史蒂夫体内一些奇怪的开关。  
总而言之，当发情期结束、他们要回到纽约时，两人居然同时对那个巨大而简陋的巢产生了恋恋不舍的情绪。  
“回去再建一个新的？”巴基小声问。  
“当然。”史蒂夫握住他的手，“只要有你就好。”  
至于半年后如何让神清气爽、乐不思蜀的超级士兵主动销假，这就是神盾局长该头疼的另一件事了。


	10. 麻将桌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狮狼芽詹打麻将

“我会死吗，白狼？”  
白狼看得出男孩在压抑自己的啜泣，被单滑到腰间，被他用手指轻轻攥住。詹姆斯咬紧牙关，使劲吞咽几下，脖颈处精致的喉结随着他的动作不安地滚动。泪水和陌生的情欲一样汹涌而至，他用手背擦了擦眼睛，鼻头一阵酸涩。柔软的棕色短发衬托着那张饱满的小圆脸，蝶影一样的睫毛被泪水浸得沉甸甸的，眼睑粉红，如同涂抹了一层珠光。  
他坐在床头，拿着毛巾蘸了热水轻轻在詹姆斯额头、脸颊、锁骨处擦拭，随着水汽的蒸发，或多或少能带走身体内的燥热，也许会让詹姆斯感觉好一点。  
“傻孩子，当然不会。”  
白狼说，用那只人类的手安抚似的捏了捏男孩单薄的肩膀，随后将手背贴上他的额头，传来的温度已经不像之前那样烫手得吓人。突发的状况看上去把小孩吓坏了。  
“只是热潮期。很快就会好起来。以后你会熟悉这都是怎么回事的。”  
男孩似乎并没有得到安慰，那一丝丝偷来的凉意很快便蒸发殆尽。年轻的omega难受地扭动，带着哭腔小声嘟囔，听起来像从幽深湖底叽里咕噜涌出的气泡，偶尔能分辨出几个模糊的单音，大概是“混球”，“Steive”，叫得最多的还是“妈妈”。白狼一怔，内心像是被针尖拨动了一下，有酸涩的液体就从那道细小的划痕渗了出来。其实他也并不像看上去那样游刃有余，他想安抚詹姆斯，指腹的茧子蹭过詹姆斯细嫩的皮肤，然后就看到男孩颤栗着，濡湿的嘴唇埋进他手心。  
“嘿。”詹姆斯小声呜咽，捏住白狼的手指，动作幅度很小地晃晃，示弱的意味不能更明显。他掀起眼皮，湿漉漉的眼睛是房间里的唯一光源，明亮闪烁，蒙着一层水光。  
白狼愣了几秒，他想了想，掀开被单躺在詹姆斯身边，那只金属的手臂环住詹姆斯的腰。詹姆斯立刻抱住他，像只湿润而黏糊的八爪鱼一样把他缠得紧紧的，脸颊贴着他的锁骨，小猫一样晕乎乎地轻轻吸气，呼气。他皮肤滚烫，远超正常范围，手臂贴上冰凉的金属臂的那一刻发出一声欢呼一样的叹息。詹姆斯此时闻起来像一只多汁的、刚刚成熟的蜜桃，散发着适合孕育的气息。  
这味道白狼很熟悉，最熟悉不过了，他也不会忘记自己当初的无措，那种被不知名的冲动吞噬乃至失去控制的感觉。詹姆斯的眼睛里有一些东西，像是年幼的小野兽，未经摧折，没有伤疤，正欲盛放的蔷薇枝干还未枯朽，生机勃勃得近乎野蛮，曾经属于他。白狼无法把他认作自己，詹姆斯是封缄在七十年前的一个梦，是记忆里的玫瑰和琥珀，永不褪色，永远鲜活，那不是他，那曾经是。即使回顾往昔，白狼也无法将眼前的男孩对号入座，他看着他，像看着一个孩子，这孩子对他有一股源自天然的信任，即使自己最脆弱的样子，也能放心地暴露在他眼前。  
他有些生涩地在记忆中找寻，不确定地扯动声带，哼出一段温柔的旋律，莎拉和温妮都曾哼过，这是他能够回忆起的最好的母亲的样子。白狼把詹姆斯搂进怀里，抚摸他蝶翼一样纤瘦的脊背，任由詹姆斯整个黏在他身上，泪水一点一点渗入他的胸口。  
“你闻起来好舒服，就像妈咪一样。”  
詹姆斯说，像呓语和梦话，粉嫩的嘴唇贴在他脖子上，耸动鼻尖痴缠着嗅闻他的耳后。  
“白狼妈咪。”他娇声呢喃道，像小孩一样攥紧他胸前的衣襟。  
白狼努力让自己别太过分抗拒。詹姆斯的动作并没有情欲，只是抱住白狼的胳膊磨蹭，翕动的嘴唇无意间印上他的胸脯。男孩刚刚开始发育的、平坦的胸部被催发得粉红，青涩的乳头在激素的作用下颤颤巍巍地挺立。这是詹姆斯第一次热潮，在他有所预感之前理智就已经被烧得稀烂，现在的神智和一个幼儿也没什么区别。  
赤子，真是一个赤子，白狼无可奈何又满怀怜爱地想。处于热潮期的omega通常会非常粘其他的omega，而白狼此时怀孕四个月了，所以闻起来格外诱人。詹姆斯撒娇似的窝在他胸口处，整个人蜷成一团，姿势如同安睡在母亲的羊水里。  
“乖孩子，”白狼看着他通红的耳朵尖和水雾弥漫的绿眼睛，用一种哄小婴儿的语气哄着詹姆斯，“睡一觉吧。醒来喝点水。”  
詹姆斯呜咽着答应他。静谧在这间小小的屋子里发酵，困意袭来，白狼的眼皮越来越沉，意识陷入一片宁谧的深海，梦里有布鲁克林的月光。过了好一会儿，他才听见詹姆斯在叫他。  
“只是这会儿这样，还是永远都这么痛苦，这该死的热潮期？”声音从胸口传来，有些闷闷的。  
“唔。”  
白狼将手垫在脑后，想了想。  
“不是这么回事。并不总是难受，也可以很快乐，当你和爱人结合的时候。”  
这个答案并没有让詹姆斯满意，他只是停顿了一会儿，“我不想要这样。为什么我会是一个omega？有时候我真我宁愿自己是一个beta，这样就可以省去很多麻烦。Omega到了热潮期真的像野兽一样只会发情求着alpha操吗？渴望一个人即使他是……你最好的朋友。那些……下贱的，肮脏的，不可见人的欲望。你想保护什么人，可是你发现……”他抽噎一声，似乎在思考措辞，整个人陷入一种不确定的混乱，“我不知道，白狼，我做了错事。那是不该发生的。那不对。如果我不是omega，事情会不会就纯粹许多，是不是就会省去很多痛苦？”他小心翼翼地问，既羞愧，又希冀。  
白狼一时无言，他似乎终于想起来那时在他热潮期的头一天发生了什么事。  
原本是一个寻常的下午，如果不是他吻了史蒂夫，一场大胆而隐秘、令人难以启齿的冒险，手心汗湿，心跳加速，而那个顽固的小个子却在他几乎忘情时推开他，说，“这不对，Buck，我们不能……”  
这对年轻omega的自尊无疑是巨大的打击，时至今日，即使已经忘记了那天的阳光，忘记了史蒂夫说这句话时的神态，他仍能回忆起那几乎能将他淹没的、潮水一样汹涌而至的羞愧和自厌。史蒂夫的话像是一记火辣辣的耳光，让他无颜听完他高尚的朋友将要脱口而出的那些大道理，就狼狈地落荒而逃。  
这些复杂的情感恐怕没法在三言两语间辩驳得一清二楚，更何况，后来发生了什么，两人又是怎样和好的，白狼的记忆已经有些模糊，一层晕黄的纱罩笼在上面，让他看不真切。他用手指梳理詹姆斯柔软的棕发，许久之后才终于说，“不要为自己是谁而痛苦。”  
他觉得这话有些苍白，于是又补充道，“欲望……并不是错，也并不丑陋。爱就是爱，它是一个漩涡，或许会令人痛苦，但正因它从无一刻是完全纯粹的，也就不会因掺杂欲望而卑劣。只要知道自己该做什么事，知道自己该追随什么人，知道自己想要的是什么。即使你还不明白，你的心也会告诉你要这样做。”白狼温声道，轻轻亲吻詹姆斯的额头，“只是答应我，也要爱你自己，好吗？”  
詹姆斯眨眨眼，沉默不语。他垂下睫毛，白狼不知道他到底听懂了没，因为连他也不晓得自己的胡言乱语是否能起到作用，这些废话能不能安慰到另一个心乱如麻的自己。他不禁懊丧起来，如果是史蒂夫在这，想必要比他做得好得多，那家伙天生就有令人信服的能力。而且他该说什么，小傻瓜，你想要的那个人，他也想要你？  
这一切都是因史蒂夫而起，想到这里白狼忍不住咬牙，难免无理取闹一般把此刻的窘境算在他头上，开始埋怨起正守在门外的爱人。  
令他欣慰的是詹姆斯思索了一会，再开口时听起来晴朗许多。他抚摸白狼的孕肚，“这里面是宝宝吗？”  
“双胞胎。”白狼松了一口气，微笑，把上衣掀到胸口，露出弧度已经很明显的腹部。  
詹姆斯动作轻柔地将手掌覆上白狼的肚皮，那片皮肤忽然凸起一块，轻轻顶了一下他的手心，“嘿！”他飞快缩回手，抬起头，瞪大眼睛，看看白狼又看看自己的手掌，“刚刚是……”  
白狼被他天真稚气的神态逗笑了，他勾起嘴角，“他们在给你打招呼，或许。”  
“真神奇。”詹姆斯惊叹，呼吸变得急促起来。他低下头，膜拜一般虔诚地在白狼的肚皮上印下一吻，再抬起头时，泪水不知为何盈满眼眶。  
“我好像能感受到他们。”他嘴唇嚅动几下，声音越来越小，眼睛却奇异地发亮。  
这是一个不可思议的时刻。白狼敏感地觉察到这一点。  
那两颗小小的心脏似乎也感受到了什么，此刻就在他胸腔里跳动，微弱的，坚定的，婴儿的小手攥住他的心脏，就像春天的风打开第一朵花的花瓣儿一样酥痒，他不知道詹姆斯会不会拥有相同的感受，某种冥冥之中的、慑人的力量摇撼着他。  
他笑吟吟地撑着头，詹姆斯无意识地抚摸了一下小腹，随后立刻回过神来，脸颊的红潮更深了，像做错了什么事一样低下头，望着自己窘迫地搅在一起的手指。  
“啊呀，好吧，”白狼把嘴唇贴上詹姆斯的额头试了一下温度，警觉道，“有客人来了。”  
他坐起身，随意拢了一下胸前敞开的衣襟。门口两股同样富有进攻性的alpha信息素像干燥的火药桶，就差一个一点就着的引星了，正经历初次发情期的omega可受不了这个。他得给那两个不知道天高地厚的alpha一点教训。  
“你还会回来吗？”男孩情不自禁地问，“我该去哪找你呢，白狼？”  
他倒退着出门，没有停下。  
“我们会再见的，我保证。”  
白狼微笑着将两指并在额头，向男孩行了个俏皮的军礼。

巴基今天不太对劲。  
凡是在布鲁克林听说过巴基的人，都知道他是多么甜蜜而不可思议。巴恩斯家的男孩，健壮得像一头年轻漂亮的小花鹿，眼睛是翠绿的新叶，嘴唇是初夏的樱桃，只消一个骄矜而调皮的微笑，就能让人心甘情愿奉上所有。而他呢？他知道那些人是怎么看他的，说好听一点是“难啃的硬骨头”，难听一点则是“冥顽不灵”，连巴基都对他无可奈何，只好用胳膊箍着他的脖子使劲把他搂进怀里，“老兄，有时候你那点带着傻劲的正义感可真够让人头疼的。”  
这样的两个人是一对好朋友，本身就够不可思议了。更何况，强壮而漂亮的那个是omega，骨瘦如柴的病秧子却是个alpha，更是让人大跌眼镜。  
他们当然是好朋友，史蒂夫想，他从一开始认识的就是这个人，这个独一无二的灵魂。巴基就是巴基，与他是alpha还是omega都无关，他始终坚定地相信，上帝给人划分六种性别，不是为了让他们彼此设限的。  
他猜想这可能就是巴基对他另眼相待的原因吧，一个又病又穷、除了那点正义感以外一无所有的小个子，当他看着巴基，眼里只有他，就只是全心全意爱着他，如同全世界最忠诚的朋友。他不想让巴基觉得自己像是一件物品一样被打量，被充满龌龊意味地凝视，这个时代的omega已经遭受了太多不公，可他的巴基勇敢而富有正义感，他打从心底觉得巴基值得最好的对待。  
每次反驳那些对性别抱有刻板印象的混蛋时，史蒂夫都是这么义正辞严的。只是他越来越觉得自己没法那么问心无愧。要发现自己对巴基怀有友谊以上的的强烈情感可太容易了，或者说，从他们相遇之时，他就应该想到，爱上巴基只是时间早晚的事。他怎么可能不爱他呢？他没法忽视巴基身上玫瑰花露和雨后青草一样甘冽的味道，但这只会让他产生深深的自我厌恶：这样的他，和那些被他鄙视的、带着下流意味的眼光渴求巴基的人有什么区别？他翻来覆去地思考，最后得出的结论是他不想失去巴基这个好朋友。他得用极大的意志力阻止自己作出会让他后悔的事情，他不想让两人的友谊遭到贬损，他不想让自己更加厌恶自己，更不想让巴基对他失望。  
一开始那只是个调笑意味的吻，巴基在他画画时突然凑过来，翘起嘴角漫不经心地说，嘿史蒂夫你知道吗，我今天吻了个姑娘。你知道接吻是什么滋味吗？  
直到那两瓣嘴唇贴上来之前他都以为那是个玩笑，可当巴基轻轻吸吮他的嘴唇，吻变成了薄荷味，史蒂夫着魔一般扣紧巴基的后颈，而巴基没有推开他，只是似哭似笑的轻哼一声，攥紧了他背后的衬衫。巴基微微张开嘴，好让他更方便地吻他，史蒂夫捏住他的下巴，有点控制不住手上的力道，眼睛也不敢眨地望着巴基颤抖的眼睫，接着他意识到两件事，一是他的手差一点就探到巴基的裤底了，光滑细嫩的大腿正在他手掌下微微发颤；二是他的裆部很难受，那根不争气的老二硬得要死，烫得惊人。他硬了，在他发誓永远不会亵渎的最好的朋友面前，这个事实像是有哪个强壮的大块头冲着他太阳穴砸了一拳，让他眼冒金星。  
他狼狈地在巴基发现这个事实之前推开他，他不能做错更多了，他不想让巴基讨厌自己。只是当史蒂夫看到巴基眼里的火光倏地熄灭然后头也不回地离开，他才后知后觉地意识到，他似乎伤了巴基的心。巴基离开之后，他就像个蓄势待发的活火山，某种抓不住的焦躁在不停地叫嚣，近乎狂热地翻涌。他先是躺在阁楼冰冷潮湿的地面上，迷茫地望了一会天花板，然后坐起来，深深地吸气，呼气，把脸埋在自己骨瘦如柴的膝盖。  
他努力回忆起他们接吻时的触感，巴基脸颊不正常地发烫，鼻端的气味比往日更加浓烈，更加令人醒彻心扉。  
是热潮期。  
这已经不关乎史蒂夫那点可笑的尊严本身了。巴基需要他，幡然醒悟的史蒂夫脑子里只有这一个念头，他抓起外套，匆匆套进两只不合脚的鞋子，向一条街外的巴恩斯家一路狂奔。  
天空阴云密布，潮湿的空气裹着他，又浓又黏，今天乔治和温妮不在布鲁克林，他不能让巴基一个人呆在家里，他得看着巴基。  
短短几百米距离的奔跑几乎要了他的命，史蒂夫撑住膝盖，胸腔差点变成了一个破旧的风箱，一口甜血呛在他喉头，眼前的一幕几乎让他心脏停跳了——  
“你是谁？来这里做什么？为什么会在巴恩斯家？”他攥紧拳头急促地喘息，语速飞快地质问着门口伫立的那个alpha，眼睛里快要喷出火来。  
“你可以叫我Nomad。”那个几乎比他高两头的alpha慢条斯理地说。  
Nomad扶着腰带，成熟，强壮，英俊，浑身散发着一股带着压迫性的气势，史蒂夫看得出他并没有表示出恶意，却让他气疯了，不自觉地释放出信息素和他对抗——就像那些为了争地盘的愚蠢的alpha做的一样。  
“嘿，”大个子说，双手微微下压，“放松点，年轻人。詹姆斯发情了，你这样会让他很难受。”  
史蒂夫知道Nomad说的不错，富有攻击性的alpha信息素只会让热潮期中的omega更加痛苦。他闭上眼睛，巴基的香味隐隐约约萦绕在他鼻端，他能感受到，他让自己冷静下来，右手扶在冰凉的栏杆上，整个人摆出一个防御性的姿态，“谢谢，”他戒备地说，“这里有我就够了。”如果有必要的话，他甚至准备和这个alpha打上一架。  
“嗯哼，”Nomad若无其事地转动自己左手无名指上的戒圈，银色的光芒在史蒂夫看来有些刺眼，“咱们目的一致，我得保护我的妻子。”  
“你说什么？”史蒂夫先是没反应过来，等他意识到这个陌生的alpha在说什么之后，只觉得浑身血液逆流到头顶，“你妻子，那是谁？”  
“巴基·巴恩斯，你大概也认识吧。”留着络腮胡的男人挑眉，露出了两人相见以来的第一个笑容，然而史蒂夫没有看见，他眼前是一片愤怒的血红，“你说谎！”他怒吼着冲他胸口来了一拳，被Nomad轻巧地避开，“你怎么敢说他的名字！”  
“你又凭什么说自己能保护他，难道每次不都是巴基保护你？”Nomad还在煽风点火，“凭你总是给他惹麻烦，还是风一吹就病倒的身板？你只会伤了他的心。还是你明知他会伤心，还在用这种卑劣的办法证明他在乎？”  
史蒂夫的攻击毫无章法，而Nomad并未还手，不像是在耍他，更像是不想伤到他。史蒂夫看得出两人实力的差距，可他没法不被Nomad的话和这种玩笑般的态度激怒，只要是和巴基有关他就冷静不下来。  
史蒂夫粗喘着说，“巴基永远是我最好的朋友，我尊重他的选择。”他的声音有些苦涩。  
“好朋友。”Nomad点头，不置可否。  
他能制住那个，内心的野兽，史蒂夫想，就算Nomad说的是真的，他也要亲耳听到巴基告诉他。他不会从别人那得到巴基的消息。爱不是占有，他想，被迫承认自己没有权利感到不公，因为在巴基那他已经享有了过分的特权。尽管这个念头让他的五脏六腑都被攥紧了，让他疼痛得目眦尽裂，但他不能在Nomad面前示弱。  
他挺直腰杆，将那些执念埋藏在心底。当他冷静下来，同欲望相比，对巴基的担忧和牵挂占据了他的心脏。  
“至少……让我知道他一切都好。”他说，“不管怎么说我会呆在这，我能跟你耗一整天。”  
正当两人僵持着对峙时，门那边发出咯哒一声轻响。门开了，先是一条缝，然后慢慢扩大——  
“烦人程度不相上下的老混蛋和小混蛋，急吼吼的像两只乌眼鸡，”来人双手环抱胸前，绿色的眼波在史蒂夫和Nomad中间轻飘飘地掠过，“你俩蠢兮兮的alpha信息素，收一收。别让我说第二遍。”  
这一眼，带来的震撼不亚于山崩海啸。  
让史蒂夫震惊的不是那只暗光流动的金属手臂和手指上看起来有些眼熟的银圈，他张大嘴巴，像个傻小子一样瞪着那张他做梦也不会忘记的脸。  
“——巴基？”  
“嘘。”那人竖起食指贴在濡湿的水红色嘴唇之前，朦胧的气流从他唇瓣间呼出，露出一个神秘莫测的微笑，“白狼。”  
而史蒂夫不知为何羞得面红耳赤，他低下头，瘦弱的心脏像被踩了加速键一样砰砰直跳。在那惊鸿一瞥间，他看见巴基——白狼姿态放松地倚着门框，身上搭着的那条深红色长袍在重力作用下像瀑布一样垂坠，让omega身体的线条变得更加明显，丰满。他能看见白狼腹部轻微的隆起，还有他胸脯至臀部的自然弧线，长袍只遮到膝间，露出一截象牙雕琢一般白皙光洁的小腿。  
“抱，抱歉，巴……白狼。”金发的小个子alpha有些羞赧，但他抬起头直视白狼，蓝眼睛里闪烁着真诚的光芒，“是我误会了，请您相信我无意冒犯。”  
白狼用了然的眼神打量着史蒂夫，他轻轻颔首，屋内橘黄色的灯光扑出来，将白狼微卷的长发染上一圈温暖的金棕色。  
史蒂夫向他伸出手，执起那只冰凉的左手，心头掀起惊涛骇浪。对于二人的身份他隐隐有了猜测，让他心痛亦让他狂喜，而他不知该说什么，只好将痛惜的吻落在他的金属手指之间。“我希望你在未来获得幸福。”他喃喃道。  
“我会的。”白狼说，望向Nomad。  
Nomad冷哼一声走上前，右手充满占有欲地环住白狼的腰，霸道地吻上白狼的右脸颊，被瞪了一眼后才乖乖地偃旗息鼓。  
“臭小子，眼睛往哪看？”Nomad说。而史蒂夫毫不示弱，挑衅一样看了回去。  
“罗杰斯——”白狼警告道。  
于是两个罗杰斯都竖起耳朵。  
白狼拨了拨他浓密的棕色鬈发，对Nomad说，“时候不早了，我们得离开。”然后他转向史蒂夫，“去吧，你想的那个人，正在楼上等你。”  
史蒂夫猜想自己此刻的样子应该傻愣愣的，因为白狼看着他，绿眼睛弯了起来，似乎有点想笑，而Nomad则是一脸惨不忍睹的表情。他自己也不知道怎么回事，嘴角不听使唤地往上扬，只好故作严肃的轻咳一声，“照顾好他。”  
他看到Nomad揽在白狼腰间的手紧了紧。  
“我会的。”Nomad说，声音郑重极了。  
史蒂夫轻快地踏上通往阁楼的台阶，先是一级一级，然后三步并作两步。巴基的香味越发浓郁，让他飘飘悠悠，仿佛踩在云朵上，每一朵云都载着巴基的香气。他深吸一口气，想让自己冷静下来，好一会儿告诉巴基他发现了什么，然而吸入一大口带着信息素味的空气完全是火上浇油，他现在都能听到自己的心跳声，短短一天之内，他的哮喘差点发作好几回。  
他推开门，听见屋里传来一声软软的疑问，“——是谁呀？”  
“Buck，我——”史蒂夫攥紧门把手，努力挤出一个微笑。他看见巴基撑起身，平时总是带着点灰蓝色的眼睛如今沾染上纯粹的翠绿色，似乎有烟雾一样的水汽在流动，视线落到他身上时，那个甜蜜的笑容消失了。  
“史蒂夫？”  
下一秒，史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着巴基把被子举高，盖过头顶。  
从被子里传来的声音闷闷的，“混球，我现在根本不想见到你。”

（未完待续）


	11. 是大美女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小年轻搞漂亮姐姐

登机提醒播过第三遍，巴基的来电铃声忽然催命似的响了起来。  
“巴恩斯？大事不好了！”巴基刚一按上通话键，就听见黑人小伙忙不迭蹦出一大串说辞，比唱的还好听，简直像是在唱Rap，随时能跟人地下battle。  
他皱着眉头听了半天，“……昨天半夜医院来的电话，说人已经在急救室了。酒精中毒外加信息素紊乱，天可怜见儿的，身强体壮一个大小伙子躺在病床上，身边连个照顾的人都没有，一口气有进没有出的，”山姆·威尔逊继续在那边絮絮叨叨，带着奇特的韵律感，也不嫌口干舌燥，“巴恩斯，信息素紊乱知道吧？严重的话就要了命了！”  
“你说谁？”  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的小alpha。”  
“罗杰斯太太和罗杰斯先生呢？”巴基倏地从位置上站起身，要是往常他肯定立刻严肃纠正威尔逊有关他俩的恶俗玩笑，但他这会眉头皱得死紧，牙齿不自觉咬住下唇。  
“嗨，去非洲了，最早也得下周回来。”山姆苦口婆心劝道，“我是不知道你俩闹了什么别扭，总之你回来看他一眼吧，”他的声音停顿一下，“有什么话不能当面说开呢？”  
巴基怔怔地挂了电话。看了眼来电记录，史蒂夫的号码；他掏出飞往洛杉矶的登机牌，凝视许久，无可奈何，还是咬牙叫了离机场最近的一辆的士。

巴基冲进医院时史蒂夫情况已经趋于平稳，但还没办理出院手续。棕发的omega将行李箱拉得四轮生风，连外衣都来不及换，临近门口那几步仍嫌不够快，又单手把箱子提起来一路小跑。  
史蒂夫倒真不是装病，几轮伏特加喝下去差点把胃都吐出来。先前和巴基通电话时，依照史蒂夫的指示，威尔逊充分发挥自己的叙事天赋，捂着话筒煞有介事，将病情讲得夸张了十倍。这会他站在门口望风，一看见巴基，立刻对史蒂夫比了个手势。  
史蒂夫忙把之前捂脸的热水瓶搁到桌上，重又将湿毛巾搭回额头，了无生气地闭眼躺回床内。  
巴基在门外同山姆碰了头，“怎么回事？”他眉头一皱。  
山姆不说话，只是满脸沉痛地摇头，连比带划，请他自己去看。心里想的却是，上啊史蒂夫，哥们只能帮你到这了。  
巴基见状更急了，他搡开威尔逊推门而入，只见那个六英尺高的、无时无刻不像个小太阳似的金发alpha正闭着眼躺在床上，脸蛋通红，睫毛微颤，像是等着被吻醒的睡美人。他的心软成一团，凝视史蒂夫睡得红扑扑的脸颊，快步走到床前翻开病历本。  
哦豁，完蛋。扒着玻璃偷偷向内望去的威尔逊心想，倒是忘了这回事了。  
巴基努力辨认了一番大夫放纵不羁的字迹，眉头越挑越高。他又气又笑，瞥到床头的热水瓶，摸了摸杯壁，又用凉凉软软的手背贴上史蒂夫滚烫的脸蛋，心里顿时跟明镜似的。  
“浑身上下都‘说不出来的难受’？”他单手叉腰，似笑非笑，扬起手中的病历本，“就跟‘被火烧似的’？”想到自己从机场到医院一路提心吊胆、被人耍的团团转的傻样，一口怨气郁结于胸，巴基深呼吸了几回，才又说，“我看你这毛病，医生可治不了。走吧，起来我载你回家。”  
史蒂夫悄悄睁开一只眼，借着毛巾的掩护偷瞄巴基的脸色。被自己骗回来的人正倚着墙壁，抱臂冷笑。他知道这出戏是演不下去了，但总不能就这么狼狈收场。想到心心念念的人连个招呼都不打，收拾了行李不留余地连夜离开，一股称得上委屈的情绪涌上心头。  
“你都不要我了，回来干什么。”他控诉道，声音闷闷的，眼睛周围还适时红了一圈，“我自己的身体自己清楚。既然没什么大事，那你走吧，反正也没人关心我。你也不用管我了。”  
一句话居然被他说得柔肠百结，颇为心酸。史蒂夫干脆揭开毛巾往桌上一丢，翻了个身，只留下一个郁闷孤独的背影，像头忧郁的北极熊。  
怎么可能不管呢？巴基叹气，再看不出这小子在闹什么脾气，他就白白多活了十年了。  
巴基起身，关上门，坐在史蒂夫身边。他吐出一口气，十指交叉，神色复杂。

他怎么能看不懂史蒂夫眼底日益热切的情感？他只是不想看懂，也不敢看懂。  
几年前，多亏罗杰斯先生和罗杰斯太太，让刚刚遭遇车祸的他得到一份家庭教师的工作，将他从一团颓废的烂泥里拽出来。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，小时候看上去瘦瘦弱弱、斯斯文文的alpha天生就有股蛮劲儿，只有巴基知道这小子有多顽固。瞄准了的旗子一定要摘下，选定了的人就一定要得到，做事永远带着一股势在必得的气势。年轻人，还没经历过磨难与摧折，像一头横冲直撞的小老虎，不知道疲倦，不知道懊悔。  
史蒂夫的暗示足够明显，像他这么大的小伙子根本还没有学会掩饰自己的情感，看向自己的眼睛里有星星。巴基只能不去想，可能是巴基觉得自己已经不年轻了。他心头那点热气燃不起一把烈火了，何况烈焰烧尽之后，残余的只是冷烬。他在心里画了个安全的隔离圈，有时看着史蒂夫眼里痴缠又热烈的光亮，他居然会害怕，就像被火烫过的小动物，躲在圈里警惕舔舐燎灼的伤口，止不住地向后退缩。  
直到退无可退。  
舞会醉酒后的alpha力气大得出奇，他死死攥住巴基的手腕，将人抵上玄关，不得章法地亲吻那对柔嫩的嘴唇，“老师，老师……”史蒂夫像只粘人的大金毛，兴奋得不能自已，将下巴搭在他颈窝，喷出的热气将锁骨烫得通红，“……巴基，巴基。”  
他不停喊他的名字，又像撒娇又像呢喃，堵住耳朵也会钻到心里。巴基心烦意乱，想让史蒂夫别喊了，放他一条生路吧，可是年轻的alpha禁锢住他胡乱亲吻，信息素却不莽撞，反倒很温柔，安安稳稳地包裹着他，像平静下来的海。  
那个夜晚一直在他脑海里来来去去，他睡得不好，不停地在做梦。  
梦里是史蒂夫中学时，他就坐在史蒂夫身边，陪着他写作业，金发的大男孩写一会儿，就靠在桌子上，咬着笔杆歪头，笑吟吟地看他。那时候他还不像现在这样强壮，那时候巴基每天想的只是他开心健康最重要，但是那天，阳光映进来，巴基才发现，他的男孩还没开始长胡子，唇边却已经有一圈水蜜桃一样金黄细密的绒毛。  
然后就是前一天，在罗杰斯家的后院里，练习舞步的史蒂夫将他的手搭在自己肩头，他握住史蒂夫的手，放在他腰间。他故作镇定地领着史蒂夫跟着自己的脚步，感受着alpha健壮有力的腰肢和宽厚的臂膀，不知何时他的男孩早就比他还要高了。有那么一瞬间他们凑得太近，两对嘴唇就要相贴，但巴基微微偏头，闪开了，史蒂夫的嘴唇就擦在他脸颊上，轻得几乎不像一个吻。  
第二天，巴基预订了飞往洛杉矶的机票。  


史蒂夫转过身，同他沉默地对峙，一脸熟悉的倔强的神情，眼神笃定又诚恳，看得巴基心惊肉跳。史蒂夫总是胸有成竹，空气中浓郁的信息素，海浪一样一阵接着一阵，来星野火就能点燃，在巴基周身毛孔蒸发，像是无言的宣誓，告诉他，你回来，就再也别想走掉。  
他真的是势在必得不是吗，巴基想，这孩子，他想要的什么时候能得不到？他算准了他一定于心不忍，算准了他没法无动于衷，算准了他这次在劫难逃。  
他又想，或许让史蒂夫一次也没有什么，罗杰斯夫妇是他的恩人，给了巴基重新振作的机会，这份恩情没法偿还。更何况……他也不是不动心的。就当这是权宜之计，等史蒂夫得偿所愿，或许那份执念就会减轻一点？  
况且他没法告诉史蒂夫，他才是有难言之隐的那一个。 他心里知道那个答案，他当然知道不仅是这样。  
巴基不敢再想，他侧头避开史蒂夫的眼神，慢慢俯下身，靠向史蒂夫。他——太久没做过这种事，自从来到罗杰斯家，史蒂夫居然是他身边唯一的alpha。在史蒂夫热切的注视下难免脸红得发涨，巴基局促地撩起拂在脸颊的头发，用牙咬住勒紧的皮筋，却被史蒂夫搭住手腕，不知怎么就动弹不得。  
“别，”他年轻的alpha喃喃道，灵巧的手指穿过他发间，“我喜欢看你散下头发的样子。”  
史蒂夫看着他，眼里闪着细碎的得意的光芒，“老师，想做什么？”  
巴基讷讷地张嘴，头不禁低下去，蜷曲的长发刚好挡住他的视线，让他松了一口气。他自嘲似的笑笑，摇了摇头。  
“巴基，我不是需要你纵容的小孩子了。”史蒂夫抚摸他的后颈，带着安慰和一丝恰到好处的压迫感，让巴基不禁浑身颤栗。他压低声音，温柔地说，“我擅自肖想了你那么多年。如果说我不想和你做爱那一定是说谎，但我更想做你的alpha。不只今日，以后皆然。”  
以后。  
巴基定定地出神，眼看着蓝白条的的病号服裆部被撑起一个明显的形状，史蒂夫也注意到了这一点，他懊恼地皱眉，倘若不是这样的境况，他还能更理直气壮一点。  
“对不起。”他嘟囔着，攥紧巴基的手。  
“对不起什么？”  
“我看见你，就是忍不住。但这不代表我说的不是真话。”史蒂夫一笑，掀开被子盖住起立敬礼的下体，“真的。这是我自己的事情，你担心了一路，也该休息了。”说完还真的转过身，似乎打定主意生自己的闷气。  
巴基沉思，他站起身来，却是摇摇晃晃走到窗边。他看着外面的灯火，突然想念肌肤相贴的那一刻，突然很想拥抱他。  
手腕一抖，窗帘垂下，门已紧锁。单人病房里，一切都顺理成章。

史蒂夫眼看着自己成熟美丽的老师，自青春期以来就安放在心尖的爱人，解下围巾，一件件脱了衣服，褪去长裤，慢慢走到自己怀里来。巴基握住他的手，让他从解开一半的衬衫间滑了进去，他一伸手就能揽住他瘦削而弧度优美的肩胛，如同一朵细瘦伶仃的丁香花，却见肉不见骨。史蒂夫轻轻揉捏，感到来自巴基的体温毫无间隙地袭上自己的手掌内侧，不由得一阵口干舌燥，心跳加速。  
他随即用手掌扣住巴基的腰，往下便是双臀，对方阖住眼帘，揽住他的脖子凑上来，献祭般吻了他的下嘴唇，俨然一副默许的意味。于是他颤抖着一把捏住，指缝里饱满地溢出细致光滑的皮肉。  
史蒂夫没有说的是当他听到巴基在门口同山姆交谈，心头就涌起一股莫名的激动。而看到巴基环抱手臂倚在门框，黑色的夹克和长裤严丝合缝地勾勒出身形，眼底是似笑非笑的无奈和难以掩饰的关切，史蒂夫更是只觉得一股邪火冲上头顶，让他那么想将他搂在怀里按倒便吻，把他吻得气喘吁吁，再也不要生出离开他的念头。  
巴基把自己整个人都交给他了，当巴基真的跨坐在他肚皮上，顺从又乖巧，这个事实却让他心头忐忑，他还记得之前被omega冷淡地拒之门外的场景。因而当omega局促地舔去淌到唇角的汗液，呼吸急促地打起退堂鼓，讨饶一般道“史蒂夫，要不改天，等你出院行不行？”，他第一反应是攥紧巴基的手腕。  
“巴基……明明是你先脱光了跑到我怀里，现在又想反悔，你好狠的心啊。”他拉长腔调，声音微微沙哑，看到巴基心虚的眼神，他知道他会心软，“可惜来不及了，我忍不了了。”  
他捏捏巴基的手心，“别怕，我不会让你疼的。”  
巴基快三十岁了，周身的气质多了份妥帖的温和，是来到罗杰斯家后慢慢修炼的气度，如同晚秋后的霜叶，这一事实反而更激起他的性欲。他的老师，成熟的，美丽的omega，肌肤仍有弹性，可也变得柔软，绷紧的皮肉用蜜油涂抹一层金黄的蜂蜜色泽，珍珠般温润，正是岁月的蚌壳方能孕育出来的光采。他的腿那么长，此刻却委屈地弯曲在他腰侧，无处安放的脚踝不自然地夹住他的硬挺轻轻磨蹭，让他闷哼一声，不禁怀疑这是omega的缓兵之计。  
“巴基，你……真美。”  
他将巴基的屁股抓在手里慢条斯理地玩弄着，一直到那个洞口变得柔软，他才小心翼翼地探入两指，在湿软的内部张开，绞合，直到娇柔的花心含羞带怯地淌出透明的水液。他再也无法压抑自己怒张的欲望，那个湿热的小口缓缓吞入他的阴茎，听到巴基咬住嘴唇压抑的轻哼之后，之前设想好的温柔和稳重瞬间被他抛到九霄云外。面对巴基他怎么也管不住自己的心，像饿狠了的狼崽子终于捞住块肥肉，抱住就不撒手，恨不得生吞活剥。但他又不得不戴上张斯文有礼的面具，细细品味来之不易的珍馐。  
当他揽住巴基抽动第十次时，那个含住自己的地方被迫变得比刚才更湿润。巴基终于撑着他的胸膛开口，求他年轻的情人不要那么鲁莽，让他轻一点。  
他看向巴基，想知道自己的omega此刻是不是也同他一样享受着极乐，巴基却紧紧闭上自己含着水的绿眼睛，洁白的牙齿咬住下唇。那具曲线丰润的身体卖力地在他身上起起伏伏，似乎打定主意要先取悦他。Omega扭动腰肢，舒展如同盛放的花树，颊边春雨淋漓，像是哭过的模样。史蒂夫不知道他是不是真的哭了，他愣愣地看着omega睁开眼，一边努力用小穴吞咽他的欲望，一边将头发别在耳后，冲他露出腼腆羞涩的微笑。难以言喻的快意忽然顺着脊柱而下，他狼狈地压住巴基的小臂，将他按倒在床上便又狠操了几十下。  
射出来的时候史蒂夫有点脸红，他猜自己可能没有想象中坚持得那样久，但这不能怪他，巴基一定不知道自己有多么诱人。  
他看见巴基张着嘴，小口小口地向外吐气，粉嫩的舌尖隐匿在牙床之间，绿眼睛有些涣散地望着洁白的房顶。  
“……嗯？”巴基还有些迷迷糊糊地没回过神，只知道史蒂夫正在他耳边说什么，便搂着alpha毛茸茸的脑袋嘟囔道，“你做得很好了，史蒂夫。”  
他说真的，不是在安慰，就他所知，史蒂夫的表现远远超过平均水准，更何况，这应该还是他小丈夫的第一次。  
“再做一次好不好？”史蒂夫晃晃他的手掌，撑起手臂翻身到他上方，“……老师，我还想要。”  
“……别在这时候喊我老师呀……”巴基羞愤欲死。  
他被缠得没法，可能晕头晕脑地答应了？  
史蒂夫到底还是要了他，依然在病床上，一下又一下，几次之后就抽出然后全根没入，干得很深，疾风骤雨一般，几乎不给巴基适应时间，远不同于第一次他主动为之的细条慢理。巴基手指死死扣住病床床单，想不通自己为什么要自投罗网。  
史蒂夫现在不像刚才那么好说话了，像是终于证明了什么，于是更加肆无忌惮起来。面对史蒂夫巴基倒总是有无限耐心，即使被身上的alpha毫无节制地顶到床头，震得整张床吱吱呀呀，他也能哭着忍下，包容年轻小伙全部的热情与野蛮。  
似乎是不满他的压抑和忍耐，史蒂夫抚摸他先前被冷落的乳头，那两粒肉珠很快在他掌心挺立，他却充满恶意地一掐一弹，巴基立刻呼吸断线，闷在喉咙里的嗓音都变得尖锐了些。他流着泪，打湿漂亮眼睛和湿润胸膛，自己挺起乳头往史蒂夫手里送，给他尽情揪弄。  
“老师自己玩好不好？”史蒂夫凑到他耳边轻轻说，自从发现巴基对这个称呼反应强烈 他坏心眼地一直这样叫他。濡湿的嘴唇一下一下啄吻他的耳廓，灵活的手却不容置疑地攥住巴基的，不住往他胸前带，“……老师的乳房好漂亮……想看老师玩弄自己的胸部……当然要是老师太害羞，那就算了。”  
巴基要是会这么信了他，简直是白做了他十年的老师，他就是不愿意，史蒂夫这小混蛋也会钝刀子割肉，痴缠到他愿意，早点答应还少些苦头。  
于是他委屈地抬眼，同他平时明净笃定的神情极不相称。明明三十岁的人了，眼角眉梢却总让人品出一点介于纯情和色欲之间的风情。巴基捧起自己被揉捏得已经开始泛红的乳肉，修长的手指拢住微微涨起的胸部，触感居然有些陌生，像是在抚摸别人的身体。他生涩地用两只手拘着那两团软肉，看着史蒂夫兴奋地撕咬那两粒红肿的乳头，恍惚间居然生出他正在给这个巨型的婴儿哺乳的错觉。  
史蒂夫奖励一般亲亲他两道矮丘之间挤出的深谷，再一次用两个手指搓弄饱满的乳头，巴基吟着挺起背来，双腿却被人摆弄着张得更开，缠在壮年的alpha劲瘦的腰肢上，脚跟正交叠着压在alpha的腰窝，下面的小穴却被进入了更深的地方，只觉得史蒂夫凿得一下比一下深入。某一秒，坚硬的勃起顶到某个柔软的缝隙上面，又很快退开，擦肩而过的感觉撩人而折磨。巴基不知道自己在期待什么，史蒂夫似是无心似是有意，来回顶弄他身体深处那个狭窄又隐秘的窄缝。  
“史蒂夫……”他轻轻咬住嘴唇，声音都是湿润的，念出他名字的第一个字时，洁白的牙齿抵住舌尖，咬住像是怕痛。再成熟老练此刻他也是个正在被alpha操干的omega，在被侵犯时无计可施，一样张开嘴唇，任由史蒂夫的舌头进入他口腔掠夺。  
后来他们又换了个姿势，巴基被从后面跪着狠操，男人的手只松松掐住他的胸部，让他差点跌出床外，双手捂住小腹，仍然挡不住阴茎撞击时肌肤上的凸起。史蒂夫轻轻扇了几下屁股，一摸他大腿上都淌着湿漉漉，水迹如同一道甜蜜的阴影。Omega腰肢和双腿都精瘦，腿和臀的连接处却出人意料地丰腴肉感，十足合格的omega。史蒂夫把住他细窄的腰，将人又拽了回来，用力撞击那两瓣肉臀。  
“老师，接下来我不会了，你教教我？”阴茎又一次莽撞地顶入那个隐秘的小口，引得巴基发出一声短促而尖锐的叫喊，史蒂夫却忽然停住动作。  
巴基懵懵懂懂，大敞的双腿被日得一片凌乱，胸前乳尖更是被亵玩得都是掐痕，好操得要命的样子。他从未体验过这种情潮席卷的感觉，史蒂夫的信息素化作一艘升起巨帆的船舶，带着他在怒卷的波涛间载浮载沉，一只巨手依托风浪将他托举住，送到浪尖最高处，现在却不肯将他放下了。  
他细声细气地流泪，这次是真的被欺负哭了，鼻尖和眼睑都是一片潮湿的通红。  
“快点呀。”史蒂夫催促他，“老师，这样舒不舒服？你还想我怎么操你？”他亲亲巴基的眼睑，“哭得这样厉害，我弄痛你了？那我们不要了。”  
巴基哭着摇头，羞得想把脸藏进墙壁里去，下面的小穴却恬不知耻地拼命收紧，不让史蒂夫的阴茎离开。 史蒂夫轻啧一声，捏住下巴扭过他的脸拼命亲吻。  
“不要出去……”巴基吞咽几下，悄悄勾住史蒂夫的手指，“不痛，很……很舒服。”  
他的小alpha打定主意要问出一个答案，把他逼得走投无路、无处可逃。而直到他松口，史蒂夫才会满足他，把滚烫又火热的结塞进去，也许巴基会觉得有些痛，又或者他会被撑满，然后得到高潮。  
“操进来……”巴基说，深棕色的发丝贴在墙面上，肩膀起伏，“史蒂夫，操到最里边，操进……我的生殖腔……”  
史蒂夫就夸他的小老师真淫荡，真乖。  
“我是你最好的学生吗，巴恩斯老师？”他又问。  
“你……”巴基揽住他的脖颈，史蒂夫只觉得肩窝处又湿又热，“你是，你是……”  
结撑开生殖腔、滚烫精液注入的时候史蒂夫在亲吻巴基的腺体，omega温柔的信息素从他唇边擦过，带着吻感。  
“我爱你，巴基。”  
但巴基只是掉眼泪，被极乐的快感攫取灵魂，说不出一句完整的话。  
来日方长。史蒂夫清楚地知晓，他的老师、他的omega在劫难逃。


End file.
